


Pluto

by threepios



Series: Planets Ascending [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Time: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios
Summary: The time for unity has long since been buried in the shadows of the Galactic Empire. A civil war has plagued the galaxy, the light and the dark forces pitted against each other in a desperate race to save the people from agony or doom them. The Empire is led by the sinister Emperor Palpatine with his dark lord Darth Vader by his side, they rule with an iron fist and no compassion in their steel cold hearts.Threatening the power Palpatine has gained is the Rebel Alliance, formed purely on the basis of hope to bring back order and peace in the galaxy. The Rebels have gained information that may lead them in the direction of abolishing the Empire, plans that would destroy the Empire’s sinister weapon- the Death Star.Aboard the Tantive IV, Princess Leia Organa and ex-senator of Onderon Imogen Flores escape with the plans. They desire to reach the Rebellion on the jungle moon Yavin IV before Vader can reach their ship.Over the planet Tatooine, Lord Vader’s Star Destroyer intercepts their escape from Scarif. . .
Relationships: Han Solo/Original Character(s), Leia Organa/Original Female Character(s), Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Planets Ascending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882741
Comments: 39
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue: Lord Vader

**Author's Note:**

> 122 pages and 50k words so farand I come in with the first chapter. 
> 
> Wanna thank Aly for letting me bounce ideas with them and for editing it with me. YOU'RE THE BEST. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy "Lord Vader"...

**0 BBY** **  
****TANTIVE IV**

“ _I’m trusting you to accompany Leia on her journey to Scarif, Captain Flores,”_ said Bail Organa. His chest was puffed and dark black hair slick back, the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes captured the wise hue of the Viceroy. Although there was panic among the Rebels, trying to prepare for a battle on Scarif- Bail’s eyes seemed to make Imogen forget everything that was happening around them. His careful tone made her focus on what was happening between them and what he was asking of her, he was putting his complete trust in her with his daughter. Imogen nodded childishly; she felt incredibly small under Bail’s intense gaze. 

He placed a firm hand on her shoulder, a thin smile on his lips. “ _These plans will surely win us the war- or take us close to that._ ” Although his voice was calm his face strained with worry. 

Bail had known Imogen Flores’ since she was a little girl. His friendship with her mother that predated the Clone Wars. Nadine Flores had been the senator of Onderon after a great struggle between rebels and the monarch at the time, Sanjay Rash. Many people were hesitant to allow her to represent them, fearful that she may share Rash’s clouded ideals, she only wanted the best for Onderon. During her mother’s time as Senator of Onderon, she met Imogen’s father- Korkie; Imogen herself didn’t know much of her father because shortly after she was born he was assassinated on his way to the Senate. People of Mandalore mourned his death with heavy hearts and then life returned to normal, Emperor Palpatine wasted no time to look away from his death and focus on his reign again. Shortly after her father’s death, Nadine formed the Rebel Alliance with Breha and Bail; successfully hiding it from Imogen and Bail and Breha’s daughter, Leia until the girls’ tracked them to Crait. 

“ _Don’t worry, Viceroy, Leia and I won’t fail you._ ” Imogen’s voice remained stiff and soldier-like, she wouldn’t let her personal feelings affect the task at hand. 

Bail gave a small, thin smile. “ _I knew I could count on you, Imogen. Now hurry along, Tantive will be waiting at the docking bay._ ” 

The excitement to finally be embarking on a journey was now absent from Imogen’s body as she stared down at the tragedy of Scarif, or what was _left_ of it. The whole planet was decimated in front of every Rebel left, the once beautiful and luminous Scarif was now just an asteroid field in the galaxy. This was the Empire’s solution to their leak: to kill every Imperial and every Rebel on the planet to prevent word of the Death Star from getting out. Imogen could only guess the death toll could be in the thousands, a major blow to the Rebel fleet and would be cut back considerably in their resources. 

Imogen’s chest tightened as though she had felt all the deaths on the planet, her face blank and complexion pale. Cassian and _Rogue One_ , it could only be assumed what they had to experience and what they thought in their final moments as the _Death Star_ demolished the planet and themselves. They must’ve been horrified. Maybe they accepted that their lives were coming to a close and went with one last bang, showing the Empire that they would never sniff out their hope. No matter how many times they were beaten, they would take one step closer to raising higher than them.

Imogen’s head turned toward her best friend, unlike her Leia wasn’t afraid to show emotions, she was strong in every sense and was insanely compassionate. Her dark eyebrows drew together and the princess closed her eyes as if she were in pain, her hands tucked into the silk like sleeves of her pure white dress, head dipping. Imogen reached out to comfort her when a resounding scream echoed around the _Tantive IV_ , all heads in the cockpit turned. Something dark loomed at the edge of the small Alderaanian envoy, something that made Imogen want to cower and get this envoy away from the now abandoned Rebellion warship. 

“ _Help! Someone help us!_ ” came another cry and frantic cries of many before they were silenced. 

With quite a huge amount of hesitation, Imogen moved forward and opened the door, slowly making her way out as Leia demanded, ” _Detach now_!” The dark haired Onderon native moved swiftly down the passage as men shouldered past her with trepidation in their step. Imogen didn’t need to enter the next hallway because she could witness the horror from the entrance, screams and people pulling their injured brothers in arm to the side as the absolute beast tore through every soldier in his way. Darth Vader’s red saber impaled various people, his hand reached out and turned claw like to slam some against the walls and ceilings as he deflected blaster shots as if it was done with great ease. 

Watching Vader made Imogen’s gut clench in anxiety, her eyes widening. The Rebel commander remembered her days on Onderon, her mother having meetings with Vader himself about advancing a Imperial base on the planet. His heavy breathing as he exited the throne room, running into the little girl and for a long time, green staring into the black depths of the heavy mask he wore. It was surprisingly calming for the young girl at the time but now it was nothing more than a burden; a terrible reminder of her past and the treacherous life she was leading. 

Vader was stopped as the _Tantive_ detached and Imogen slammed a button to close the door, her eyes never leaving the dark suited man until the envoy lurched into lightspeed. She took a deep breath moving her attention to some of the men that were grasping for some type of comfort on the ground. Yet again Darth Vader had taken from them and would continue in his rampage for the plans that they most definitely retrieved from Scarif. These men might not survive much longer if they didn’t get the proper medical attention, holes in their abdomen and long lines on their bodies from the lightsaber’s wrath. 

Imogen walked back to the cockpit to find Leia clutching a hand sized data chip, something that would bring peace and hope to the Rebellion once more after this horrifying display of power. This was their next big step into a better universe, one where there wasn’t any fear of being who you are and none where you were oppressed for your social class. This new galaxy that the Rebellion had dreamt up would be superior to anything they had encountered before, it would allow _everyone_ to be _anyone_. 

Through the deafening silence, Imogen found it best to speak up. “It’s scary how calm you are right now,” 

“Someone has to keep a level head in the meantime,” Leia responded, smiling thinly. It wasn’t like her usual smiles, it wasn’t kind nor true, it was fake and gave a false pretense to her true feelings. Leia wore a facade for her own safety to keep herself from disappointment. 

Imogen’s thick brow rose and she tilted her head to the side. “So, is that what I think it is?” 

Leia’s fingers rubbed circles into the chip in her hands, her voice tumbling from her lips smoothly. “Hope.” 

Before Imogen could even question what exactly that hope was gonna do, the _Tantive_ gave a shudder as she came out of hyperspace. Right above the desolate planet of Tatooine. She immediately grimaced, she had heard from a few pilots that Tatooine wasn’t exactly paradise and was a lot more trouble than anyone bargained for. 

“Wish that hope didn’t get us over Tatooine,” Imogen muttered before she nodded to the pilot. “Try to get a transmission to the base on Dantooine—”

The _Tantive_ gave a sudden and abrupt jolt, one that almost sent Leia tumbling if Imogen hadn’t grabbed her. Her hands rested on her hips as they both looked to the Star Destroyer looming over their small convoy. The _Devastator_ , Vader’s personal destroyer, had somehow tracked them to Tatooine; it wasn’t exactly Corellian science; it just took a quick calculation to guess where they could jump to. Imogen narrowed her deep green eyes and turned. “Go hide,” 

“But what about you?” Leia asked, her lips pulled down in a worried frown as the _Tantive_ shook once again. 

“Don’t worry about me. You’re the Rebellion’s only hope, Leia.” 

“Your life isn’t any less important as mine!” She snatched Imogen’s hand and started to pull her from the cockpit while the pilots attempted to contact the Rebellion. Imgoen struggled in her mind on whether or not she should leave Leia and contact someone who could help them. The pilot voted against it and decided that she was better off protecting Leia the way Bail had wanted her to. She couldn’t imagine letting Bail down, to see his brows dip and face emotionless and his sorrow for Leia’s injuries; it simply couldn’t happen, Imogen couldn’t disappoint the only father figure she’s had. Well, the only _good_ one. 

“I don’t need you to hold my hand.” Imogen snatched her hand away but still followed Leia through the crowd. Rebels and Alderaanian guards got ready to attack whoever was to board them. Forbidding herself from growing worried over them, she rushed in front of Leia and made their way to the holding area. This was always a lively place now it was nothing more but darkness, something they could use as cover and to remain unknown to the Empire. 

“What now?” Leia asked. 

“Er, get behind here.” Imogen gestured to one of the machines. Leia begrudgingly wiggled between them while Imogen pulled out her blaster, switching from _stun_ to _kill_. The Commander looked up to meet Leia’s confused and curious gaze, she shrugged. “You never know who’s gonna turn out.” 

“Right.” 

They were so caught up in their own world they didn’t notice the little astromech droid that wobbled up behind them. He let out an assortment of binary causing Imogen to turn in shock: “Artoo?” Relief and joy took over the girl’s face and she knelt infront of R2-D2. “Oh, I’m so happy to see you, buddy. Where’s Threepio?”

R2 let out beeps that almost sounded annoyed, they usually did when it pertained to C-3PO. The golden protocol droid and astromech droid had been in her care ever since she joined Captain Antilles’ side; the Captain said it’d teach her responsibility and how’d to deal with ungrateful droids (but his sharp tone was directed towards the droids themselves who let out their own protests at the statement). R2 taught her how to be more laid back while 3PO managed to teach her that not every droid would be patient. 

“Wait,” Leia spoke up from behind them. The two looked back and she stepped out from behind the machinery. “Is this your astromech droid, Imogen?” 

“It’s Captain Antilles’, Leia.”

Leia seemed to be thinking then she took a step forward, eyes gleaming. “We must put the plans into this. . .R2 unit. I know someone who lives on Tatooine, well, I _hope_ he still lives on Tatooine.” 

“You hope?” Imogen’s eyebrows drew together and she now stood. “I don’t know if I feel comfortable—”

“The man is Obi-Wan Kenobi, he’s a _Jedi_ , he went to Tatooine in exile after the _Clone Wars_ ,” Leia explained. R2 seemed ecstatic, moving forward in a flourish of binary. Leia glanced at Fay who waved a hand, turning to keep watch. The princess bent slightly and placed the chip into a compartment R2 had. She took a step back and nodded. “Start.”

“General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the _Clone Wars_ , now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I’m unable to present my father’s request to you in person but my ship has fallen under attack and I’m afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed vital information into the memory systems of this R2 unit, my father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan.” Leia took a moment then looked to R2 desperately. “This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.” 

“Leia, we’ve got company!” Imogen pointed her blaster at the entrance of their little hideout. 

Leia reached forward and stopped the recording. She placed a hand on the top of R2’s dome, her eyes stared deeply into his photoreceptor. “You’re a brave little droid, please get this to Obi-Wan.” She then stood and shooed him away. 

R2 let out a string of binary that sounded oddly to Leia like: “ _You betcha!_ ” He turned and rolled up to his master. Imogen hesitated, seeming to struggle to let the astromech go but she knelt and placed a hand on his dome. It was a silent agreement between them, they would both come back together and Imogen would tell him all the stories. While R2 complained about 3PO it was simply how their worlds worked. 

R2 went to leave, paused, looked back at Imogen and when she gave a wave, he sadly beeped and rushed out of sight. 

The Commander joined Leia and pushed her between the machinery. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, holding her blaster to her heart. She had never truly had to leave anyone or anything she cared for behind without knowing if she’d make it back. This was Imogen’s first true mission and she had a high chance of not surviving it out.

“Check down this way.” Came the unsettling voice of a stormtrooper. 

Imogen didn’t get much of a say when Leia peaked out, not wanting to give away their position. Unfortunately, she didn’t have to say anything. The stormtrooper spotted Leia. In a blink of an eye, Leia was stunned on the ground and Imogen was being detained. Yet again, Imogen Flores had failed. 

Leia was slumped over for a while in the stormtroopers’ arms. Yet they still dragged her to the bridge while Imogen was almost automatically dragged out of sight. The princess thought about the events that had led up to this. Her arrival to Crait when she was 16, how she begged to be involved in what her parents were leading. Leia had found out a new side of her parents that day, the side that was anonymously leading and constructing a war with the Empire. It was bone-chilling, she wondered how long they had led themselves in this double life. If they knew what they were doing. 

Yet here Leia was, slowly regaining her own control while in possession of Rebellion information. She wouldn’t let it unnerve her. Leia wouldn’t dare let her strength and will to fight be taken from her so fast. Slowly, but surely, Leia started to walk her own steps and by the time she reached Darth Vader, she was walking on her own. 

She squinted up at him, anger biting her features. “Lord Vader, I should’ve known. Only you could be so bold.” She addressed him. “The Imperial Senate will not stand for this when they hear you’ve attacked a diplomatic—”

“Don’t play games with me, Your Highness.” Vader boomed with finality. “You weren’t on a mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to them.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Leia said defiantly, “I’m a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan—”

“You are a traitor and a liar. Take her away!” Vader ordered, waving a hand. 

Leia was pulled away, once she was a good distance, she let a smirk take her lips.


	2. Chapter One: Skywalker 10, Fixer 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Luke Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter before I go to school, please enjoy!! :) I think after this update, I'll try to have a schedule.

**TATOOINE**

  
  
  


“ _So don’t just dream of flying_ _for the academy, make it come true_.” the Imperial Academy recording spoke into the nearly empty garage. A young blonde boy sat in the middle of the room, softly repeating the words said in the hologram as he tinkered with the family speeder, eyes sneaking to the speeder covered in the corner. His blue eyes fell closed and hands rested on his knees as his lips pursed together sadly. Luke Skywalker sighed and his shoulders slouched as he wondered of his sister’s wellbeing in the Empire, it’d been five years since she joined the Empire and she hadn’t really communicated with them a lot since then. In the first few weeks after her leave, Luke believed that she would come back for him and he’d tell people that she’d take him to see the stars. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months into years and Luke had finally lost hope in her return; he didn’t like to receive short transmissions where she half-heartedly tried to make him feel better because his longing to join her got worse. 

The kids at Tosche Station loved to poke fun at him for his sister’s absence. Rene had always been the one to accompany him everywhere and she’d be the one to tell the kids to back off, finger pointed out at them and cold brown eyes landed on them and they’d back off. Fixer had been the biggest problem his whole life, berating him for his lack of parents and now for Rene leaving him behind: “ _ Look, fellas, his parents didn’t want him and even his rotten sister left him in the dust! _ ” Now, it was like Luke never could really catch a break- he couldn’t get away from the constant degrading; both Biggs and Rene had left him on Tatooine to fend for himself. 

“ _ Exploration starts in the Imperial academy _ .” The tape that droned on until the music reached it crescendo along with Luke, who spoke in sync subconsciously.

“You’ve gotta love it,” Luke muttered to himself, voice distant. He brought himself back to the present and started to work on the speeder again. This year was his to claim, he would resubmit to the Academy and then he would leave for real-- he wouldn’t let Owen hold him back. Although, he did worry about Beru. Would he upset her for wanting to leave, or would she understand and allow him to run towards the only escape available to him off this dustball? Beru was compassionate and so caring while Owen was. . .nothing more than his uncle. 

At a young age, Owen made sure that Luke knew who he was and where they stood. At the age of two is when Owen demanded he be addressed as ‘ _ sir _ ’ or ‘Uncle Owen’ when he accidentally called him ‘dada’. It took a long time and a few lashes on the hand for Luke to call him sir and his sister Rene didn’t like it at all. For as long as Luke could remember his sister defied everything that Owen set as rules and she did it willingly. They’d clashed heads more than the Tuskens and the Jawas do over who gets to sell and take property, she would point out chores he could do himself, she would stay out later than he had agreed with her, she would come to Luke’s side when Owen decided he was an easier target. All Owen could do in response was mutter, “no good kid, just like your father” and Rene would proudly proclaim that she  _ wanted  _ to be her father and so much more. Luke believed that Rene did all these things that defied Owen so Luke wouldn’t be on the receiving end of their Uncle’s rage.

It really hasn’t been the same since Rene left. Luke admittedly didn’t have the courage to stand up against any of the people he proclaimed his ‘friends’, and they usually didn’t have the courage to say anything to Luke when Rene was around. It’d been so long that they probably didn’t fear her ice cold eyes and clenched jaw upon the mention of “wormie”, no they’d poke fun at her. But still, that’d be so much better than being all alone. 

“Skywalker!” Luke almost jumped out of his skin upon the call from outside, he took a deep breath and called back: “I’m in here, Windy!” 

Not long after his call, Windy swaggered into the garage. There was a grin on his pale complexion and his brown eyes had their usual mischievous glint and his brown hair was either slicked back with sweat or gel, Luke couldn’t tell but he looked good and he looked joyful. That’s really all that mattered. Windy gave a small teasing wave of his fingers. “Hey, Skywalker,”

“Hi, Windy.” Luke said with a nod and a small twitch of his lips, returning to his work. 

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way, come on. We’ve got a little business with everyone, we’re going out to Beggar’s canyon.” He placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder, tugging him slightly. The smaller counterpart gave him a look, thick eyebrow raised and a skeptical look on his face that made Windy sigh. “And I-I need to borrow your sister’s speeder, my skipper is actin’ up and she managed to navigate the canyon, it’s gotta be lucky!” 

“Lucky,” Luke scoffed, feeling quite offended but not all too surprised that Windy would use him for Rene’s speeder. “I’m not allowed to touch, Uncle Owen says that he wants to sell it since Rene’s not home anymore, it's gotta be in good condition.” 

Windy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, “Who gives a Bantha’s behind! Come on, Skywalker, live a little!” He shook him. 

“How’d you get here anyway?” Luke asked, ignoring his topic for now. If Owen even knew that he had a thought about taking Rene’s speeder out then he would be a dead man, he would take him by the back of his tunic and surely make sure he’d never defy his orders. But his uncle loved him… he did this because he loved his nephew. Beru told him various times that this was how his uncle expressed his love but...why did he put so much responsibility on him? None of the other kids had to worry about taking vaporators older than the  _ Clone Wars _ , remembering which piece went where. Luke just wanted what every other kid had a childhood, something he could look back at with a smile. 

Windy sighed, picking up various tools from Luke’s bench and idly messing with them. “My folks came over in the landspeeder to see your uncle and aunt and I hitched a ride.” He explained. 

“Ah,” Luke muttered.

Windy gave him a side eye, tilting his head which caused some stray black hairs to fall into his line of sight. He leaned against the bench and recognized Luke’s distant gaze, with the tip of his boots, he kicked Luke’s leg to catch his attention. “Hey, what’re you looking all guilty for?” 

“Oh, nothing, nothing.” He hid his face in his work, wishing his hair was longer in order to mask the guilt on his face. 

Windy hummed, unconvinced. “You’ve been acting like a wounded puppy since Biggs left.” He pointed out, looking at the tapes scattered across the bench, he reached out for one and secretly looked at Luke with sympathy. This was a tape of many of the Imperial Academy recordings he had received over the years, something Luke would reference to his voice holding the utmost pride in it. Everyone was rather done with Luke’s little rants about how great of a pilot he was, how great he had done on the test; it was stopped rather quickly by Fixer’s mocking voice booming over him. Luke wasn’t the most..expressive person on Tatooine, he could grow rather dull to be around- somber; he’d go on about how his uncle was treating and how Biggs wouldn’t have let that type of stuff go past. Windy wished that he was Biggs just so the kid would shut up once in a while. Although Windy didn’t blame him, his sister was out there and his uncle wasn’t the best but he cared for Biggs too, Biggs was his friend so what gave the right for Luke to be so selfish? 

“Look,” Windy rubbed the back of his neck and placed the tape back down. “Let’s get your mind off things and go out enjoy the fresh air!” 

“I can’t. Uncle Owen wants this fixed--”

“And you’ll listen to this thing for the millionth time.” Windy waved the Academy tape in the air, teasingly, grinning at Luke’s irritated glance. “You’re still seeing star novas, huh, Luke?”

“Windy, give it back.” Luke whined, standing up and holding out his hand. 

“The great Luke Skywalker:  _ hero of the universe _ !” Windy teased, holding the tape just out of Luke’s reach. The blonde muttered a curse to whoever was short in his family for passing that certain gene down to him, it always gave everyone else the upper hand. “When are you going to  _ grow up _ ?” 

“ _ Get your head out of the clouds, Luke, I’m not going to achieve much here. _ ” Rene had said, eyes kind and sad but held firm to her beliefs. The air outside was somber and Luke’s heart was heavy, unrelenting and unwilling to let go of the only blood family he had. Yet Owen hadn’t felt the same, his booming voice and disappointment was clear-- he was final in not wanting Rene in the house while she had somehow betrayed them. Luke would never forget the motherly touch she gave as she raised his chin to look her in the eyes. “ _ I’m not leaving you, uncle Owen doesn't want me here anymore. Just don’t forget I’ll always come back, kay?  _ ”

Watching her go had felt like lowering a body into a grave, lower and lower his hope dwindled until it was just a little knot inside his gut. Life had returned to normal for everyone else, the abrupt disappearance of Rene only affected some of the few that were close to her-- especially Luke. He had suddenly tried to fill a hole in himself when she left, snapping out at Owen and only helping Beru. It hadn’t lasted long and his already strained relationship with Owen was even worse by the time he realized he was letting himself get carried away in his emotions. Nevertheless, Luke had been affected by her sudden move to join the Empire and he hadn’t ever truly been the same since.

“Hand it over, Windy, or I’ll take it.” The farm boy demanded, voice final and sharp. 

Windy stared at his friend for a long moment, slowly shaking his head with a sigh. “Here, take it.” Luke snatched it like it was the last bit of water on Tatooine. Windy placed his hands on his hips. “What’re you getting so touchy about?” 

“Just. . .open the door, I’ll get Rene’s speeder.” Luke sighed in irritation. He walked over to the tarp covered speeder, pulling it back to reveal the glistening silver and matte streaks of black painted down the sides. Unfortunately, the inside didn’t match the beautiful exterior, disgusting clashes of blue and green painted the torn seats and the mirror was broken in half but the bar still dangled a Japor Snippet supposedly made by their father when she was very young, something on Tatooine that was supposed to bring you luck. Luke wondered what most of her escapes entailed. 

“Why are your parents here anyway?” Luke broke the silence as he jumped into the speeder. 

“Oh, talk about the moisture harvest and complain about the crop prices, my mom wanted to speak to your aunt about something. Who cares, I guess it’s a mercy visit, y’know?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Luke chuckled softly. “Aunt Beru is always eager for company, I think Owen keeps her cooped up too much.” 

“Hm.” Windy hummed, leaning against the entrance. 

Luke smiled softly, “Come on, Windy, this is the last chance I’ve got to have fun before the moisture harvest.” 

Windy happily jumped into the speeder, the two boys enjoying their ride. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


It didn’t take long for Windy and Luke to reach Tosche Station and when they did, Luke almost regretted it immediately. He didn’t want to see Fixer today; he knew that the tall ginger would surely poke fun at him, as he always had. Fixer came from one of the wealthy families on Tatooine (people knew this only to be because Fixer’s father and Jabba made a deal with each other long ago) and he had always held himself in such high regards that he didn’t know anyone had real feelings. He was everything Luke was not, he could afford any clothes he wanted, he had a strong jaw and sharp dark eyes, well built, and he owned the little shop in Tosche Station. When you had Fixer, you also had Camie who was-- in Luke’s opinion -- dumber than a womp rat. She was beautiful, yes. Camie was a soft looking woman but she didn’t know what to do without Fixer by her side, it was as if she were a droid and her master had put her on stand-by. 

Windy was quick to jot up the stairs and interrupt the laughter Fixer had created, “Fixer, hey, Fixer!” He ran a hand through his hair. “Skywalker’s here.” 

Fixer sighed, his head falling forward and then tilted up to meet Windy. “So what? Don’t bother me with a small fry.” He hardly spared Luke a glance when he came into the station. “Where’s the juice, I want one.” 

Camie grinned and grabbed one next to her. “Here, catch one.” She tossed it in the air and Fixer caught it with ease, causing the room to erupt in laughter. 

Luke stood off to the side with discomfort and slight annoyance, it was obvious that the “juice” wasn’t just any juice but a liquor. It wasn’t any surprise to him that the group had gotten drunk because that’s pretty much all they knew how to do, he didn’t blame them either-- they hadn’t gotten the same education as him. Well, of course, that education came from Beru and she taught him things that she knew, what was right and what was wrong. She taught him the same maths, the reading, cooking, and other types of things. The one thing he didn’t learn from Beru was art, Rene had sat with him and taught him one day once he’d gotten upset. Of course, these lessons didn’t last long due to Owen’s complaining of it “being a waste of time” and “not meant for a boy”. Luke always had troubles with his reading and maths but he loved to draw, his art was a way he could express himself without having the burden of thinking of words; he could draw the Tatooine suns or Jawas. The farm boy was free to express himself with color and scenery instead of words. Luke in those moments was just  _ free _ . 

“So, where’s the party?” Luke asked, looking around the room that seemed to die down with his appearance. 

“Wherever I am, Luke. Right, Camie?”

Camie let out a giggle, placing her hand on his chest. “Right, lover.” They brought each other in for a kiss, one that made Luke turn away with disgust.

“Hey, guys, guess what Skywalker was doing--” Windy spoke up. 

Luke’s cheeks brightened and he tried to stop him, “Hey, Windy--”

“--he was in his garage playing an Academy recruitment tape!” 

The room erupted once again and Luke felt ashamed. It was childish, he knew that, but he couldn’t help but dream for an escape off Tatooine. Somewhere he could fly and just feel free, the Academy seemed like it was the only thing left for him to use. 

“You never change, Skywalker.” Fixer said, tipping his can towards Luke. “Is that all you want in life, to parade in a fancy uniform?” 

Luke narrowed his eyes, “What you want isn’t much better, Fixer.” He snapped. 

Luke struck a nerve making Fixer’s grin drop and a dangerous expression take over. “You watch it, boy.” He warned. “Just because you got lucky on some crummy test doesn’t mean you’re a  _ junior space explore _ r.” 

Luke’s jaw clenched and he scoffed. “I’m sure I--”

Fixer talked over him and spoke to the whole room with pride. “You know what I did when they made me take those exams?” 

“What?” The room asked as a collective. 

“I walked in, filled out my name, and walked back out again.” They laughed and Fixer met Luke’s burning eyes again. “The same can’t be said about Rene though, huh, she had to show off?”

“She has some skill to show off, unlike you, Fixer.” Luke snapped again, hands clenched at his sides and his face gradually turning red. 

Fixer himself looked enraged, he stood to his full height. “You think you and your rotten sister are better than us, Luke? You think you’re Biggs?” He walked towards him, placing his liquor on the table. 

Camie glanced between them, biting her lip. “He just wants to go because  _ Biggs  _ is there.” 

Luke glanced at her with disdain, knowing what she was impling. All of Mos Eisley thought so, that Luke couldn’t be his own person outside of Biggs; that his best friend was all that was interesting about him- nothing more. Luke could be his own person. He had been his own person ever since he was a small boy. His uncle had ensured he could fend for himself. Luke was grateful for that, and everything else he had done for him. Owen had taught him hard work and discipline, and was known to brag about that to other parents around Anchorhead. The only person Luke Skywalker should depend on was himself. 

“Yeah, I’d like to go to the Academy. Why shouldn’t I?” Luke spoke up, eyes darting sharply around the room. 

“Because it’s for  _ suckers _ , Skywalker.” Fixer crossed his arms over his chest. “They want to stick you in a uniform and give you orders. At least here, in the power station, I am my own boss.” 

“Anyways, my dad says that they’re just  getting  people to draft them into the StarFleet.” Windy informed. 

Fixer seemed to have enough of the conversation, looking down at Luke over his nose he sneered: “Do you think anyone out there cares about Luke Skywalker?” 

Luke winced at the way his name rolled off Fixer’s tongue like it was a poison, white hot pain clenched at his chest as he thought that _ no one _ cared about Luke. He didn’t have very many people in his circle and he was sure his annoying personality is what drove them away but maybe, just maybe, if he escaped from Tatooine he’d be able to meet people that didn’t find him annoying. That he would find  _ family _ . 

“You leave home, nobody knows you.” Camie shrugged, looking smug. 

‘ _ No one would know you either _ .’ Luke wanted to say but he restrained himself, keeping his eyes leveled with Fixer’s. “So what’s on the program today?”

“Speedruns, Skywalker, speedruns.” He picked up his drink again, taking two huge gulps and let out a belch. “See how much time I can run off the back stretch.” 

“There’s no way you can shave more off your time, Fix. You’ve almost beaten Rene’s time!” Windy exclaimed, eyes wide with awe. 

Luke blinked and tilted his head, Rene’s time was the fastest they’ve ever recorded. She had vanished into the  _ Stone Needle _ , they all believed her dead and Luke’s heart dropped and then she had suddenly drifted back into view, whooping and cheering as her friend Kekla shaked in the passenger seat. Fixer came in second, seemingly shocked by Rene's victory and the fact that she had successfully navigated the  _ Stone Needle _ . Kekla was beyond upset that Rene had risked both their lives in an attempt to bash Fixer’s ego, which caused Rene to only laugh and pat her on the back. Luke sat in the back of the speeder, watching his sister in awe while Kekla shouted at her, cursing her for being so reckless while Rene looked back at him with raised eyebrows and a grin. In many ways, Luke felt like Rene was both his mother and father. She was caring and encouraging while she was also stern and very set in her beliefs, Rene was just the figure that Owen couldn’t fill and Beru was living up to. 

“Well Rene isn’t here and  _ I _ am. I'm as good as her-- even better!.” Fixer raised his chin, smirking. 

“If you’re so good, why don’t you thread the  _ Stone Needle _ like Rene and Biggs did?” Luke challenged him.

“Luke!” Camie breathed, glaring holes into his head. 

“That ought to take five seconds or better off your time!” Luke continued. 

Fixer rolled his eyes, “I’m sure Biggs and your sister are the only ones to get through the  _ Stone Needle _ at racing speed.” 

Luke started to chuckled which just caused Fixer to grow more irritated, “I’m just saying, if you want to improve your time--”

“You’re insane, Luke!” Camie barked. “Why don’t you guys go out and hit some womp rats? This speedrun stuff is going to get someone killed.” 

Fixer turned his anger on her, “What’s the matter, Camie? You don’t think I can do it?” 

“What, Fixer--” Camie blinked in shock. 

Fixer scoffed, standing up once again. “I can do anything Rene Skywalker can do!”

“I never said you couldn’t, Fixer.” She said sheepishly. 

“It’s dangerous, Fixer, that’s all she was sayin’.” Windy was fast to come to Camie’s defense. 

Fixer shot him a look. “I don’t need any short cuts. Hey,” He poked Luke’s chest making the boy frown deeper. “ you wanna try and keep up with me?” 

Luke smirked, raising his chin in defiance. “Yeah, alright, you’re on.”

Fixer blinked in surprise while Deak, who had been rather silent the whole time, gave a little whoop. “Wormie versus the Fixer, what a set up!” 

Luke turned on his heel, standing tall. “You can ride with Fixer, Deak. Let’s go, boys!” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Rene was waist deep in her speeder when Luke walked in, shuffling in the entrance with his nerves brimming over the edge like a sink an inch too full. He didn’t know how to approach this, how he should ask her. It wasn’t like he was going to go around Beggar’s Canyon just yet but what she did in the Stone Needle was a wonder and he was curious, so he himself could beat someone in the races some day.  _

_ “What do you need Luke?” She asked within the speeder. Luke gave a little jump, sheepish to move from the doorway but shuffled forward anyway, his brown tunic suddenly becoming very interesting as Rene took notice of his silence and slipped out, leaning her hip against the silver. Her gaze was assessing and if Luke were anyone else they would’ve grown uncomfortable but he was used to her always grabbing for something more, asking him what was wrong. Rene crossed her arms, eyebrows up as she smiled just the tiniest bit. “You have a nervous shuffle every time you walk into a room.” _

_ Luke frowned, “What?”  _

_ Rene let out a little laugh, “When you enter a room you do this,” she placed her hands in front of her, cupped, and shuffled her feet. “And then wait until someone notices.” Luke blushed and shrugged, unable to offer an explanation. He smiled at her nervously and she frowned. “What’s wrong, Luke?”  _

_ “Um, Rene, how did you navigate Stone Needle?”  _

_ Rene suddenly looked very uncomfortable, shifting on her feet similar to how she teased Luke for. “Luck, nothing else but luck.” She turned back to her speeder and reached in, straining herself.  _

_Luke’s face pinched with dissatisfaction and he sighed softly, he went to turn when Rene spoke up. “I believed in myself, had a little hope. Those two together can be quite dangerous.”_ _She started to tinker again and he knew the conversation to be over, once again he turned and left his sister to his own devices._

  
  
  


Luke’s nerves were brimming over the edge as Windy joined his side yet again, frowning in confusion. “Luke, I couldn’t find your binoculars anywhere--”

“Who cares, Windy, get in!” Luke cut him off and Windy was barely in the speeder when Luke took off, sending the taller farmer back against the seat. Windy straightened, looking over at his friend like he was crazy: “What are you doing, Luke, you’ll get us killed!” 

“I’m standing for Rene,” Luke said through his clenched teeth. He knew Rene wouldn’t want him out here doing this in the first place but he just needed to keep that pride within the family. For a few moments, if he survived, Luke Skywalker would truly mean something to the universe. He would be someone and maybe someone would finally care. 

The speeder came to a stop next to Fixer’s and the man grinned wolfishly. “Here we go, Skywalker. One lap around the back stretch whenever you’re ready.” He said over the comm, turning his eyes back to in front of him. 

Luke clenched his jaw, taking a deep breath and preparing himself. Windy seemed to finally realize what this race was truly leading to. “Wait a minute, you and Fixer in the bottle neck together? Count me out!” 

“Then jump out.” Luke said flatly. Windy gave a groan and moments later they were sent off. Luke’s eyes were set in front of him but he didn’t truly see, it was all happening too fast and he trusted himself with his instinct. That was until Windy decided to shout, “Look out!” 

“Will you shut up and-- oh, look, now Fixer’s got the lead!” Luke said in irritation, pressing a button that caused the speeder to go faster than before but Fixer had gotten a lot of space between them. The passage was too narrow for Luke to get past him and if he got any altitude to pass over him, he and Windy would become a painting in the canyon wall, not so pretty one at that. His eyes brightened at the spotting of an opportunity to get a lead but it was through the Stone Needle. With a low growl Luke turned and brought the speeder into overdrive. 

Windy blinked, shaking more than he was before. “Luke! You took a wrong turn, you idiot, you’re going towards...the  _ Stone Needle _ ! This was your plan all along!” 

“Yep! We shave five seconds off our time.” Luke tried to explain but Windy was beyond consolation.

“Oh, I should’ve been nicer to my mom! My parents, oh I didn’t even say goodbye to them! And  _ Fez _ , who will take care of Fez? Luke, turn us around!” 

“It’s too late now!” Luke shouted as the Stone Needle came into view. The Stone Needle was an area that was open but the canyon was spotted with vast stone peaks, they were never in the same spot and you had to weave, drift, and change gears. Luke suddenly felt very doubtful of his own skills as the line of the first needles came closer. 

_ “I believed in myself, had a little hope. Those two together can be quite dangerous.” _

Luke took a deep breath and tuned in with what that little gut feeling was saying and it was saying:  _ LEFT! _ The speeder took a sharp left and Luke’s eyes narrowed to focus on that feeling getting them through and not Windy’s screams about how he never wanted to see Luke again, cursing him and his family pain. The farm boy didn’t really care nor did he hear him, he listened to that little voice in his head that seemed to have a lot more wisdom than Luke or anyone on Tatooine because the time he came back to reality, they shot through the entrance of the Stone Needle and drifted into view of the finish line. There was no celebration for Fixer yet which only meant.

Luke reached over and slapped Windy on the chest. “Windy, we made it! Windy, open your eyes!” He demanded. 

Windy’s dark eyes cracked open and he immediately busted into tears. “I’m  _ alive _ , I don’t believe it!” He sniffled and took notice of the black smoke rising from the front of the speeder. “Look, your stabilizer is shot!” 

Luke knew as soon as he saw the black smoke that Uncle Owen would chew his ear out and possibly ground him for life. He sighed and saw the finish line coming closer while Fixer only just made his turn. “We’ve gotta win this!” The speeder started to rock and jump as the stabilizer tried to work only to bring them further from their goal. The speeder started to drift and Luke’s hope was slowly dwindling, he moved the steering in hopes to not run into a wall and when the speeder finally came to a stop, Luke gave a sigh of defeat. Looking around he noticed something wonderful.

“Windy, we-we won!” Luke started to laugh, his head thrown back and eyes closed from how much he was smiling. “ _ We won _ !” A joyous woop left his mouth as he felt a happiness fill his chest like sand kissing his chest, the orange and yellows suns beating down on his face and masking over the red that formed from how hard he was laughing. 

“We...won…” Windy said in shock, face pale and eyes wide. He slowly looked to Luke who couldn’t stop laughing. “You’re crazy. I’m getting a ride from one of the others.” 

Windy stumbled out while Fixer came to a stop and the others came down with shock written on their faces. Luke slumped lower in the seat and stared up at the clear blue skies with content on his face, hands cupped over his stomach. “Oh, Biggs. . .I wish you were here to see this.” 

Luke sighed and quickly made his exit before anyone could question him, especially Fixer who didn’t seem too happy with losing to another Skywalker. The suns started to lower past the horizon and he became increasingly worried about Owen’s outburst due to his failure to come home on time and for the state of Rene’s speeder. Unfortunately, Luke couldn’t possibly fix this disaster before the suns fully vanished over the horizon so he could only hope that, for once, Owen would take it easy on him. It was a foolish wish but he would wish anyway. 

He remembered the one time he had stayed out with Biggs and some of the others, hanging out on the peak of  _ Beggar’s Canyon _ where they laughed and danced around like a bunch of fools. It had been a night that Luke could easily call one of his bests, both him and BIggs to fall back with mirth, staring up at the stars that were slowly forming and Luke had been at peace. That was until he realized that Uncle Owen never allowed him to stay out so late, Biggs had taken him home all the while Luke sputtered and cried. And surely, Owen was there at the entrance of their home. 

He had been grounded for the rest of the season and Biggs could only explain himself when he snuck into Luke’s room weeks after. 

In a similar fashion, the speeder came to a stop in front of the house and Owen was a silhouette against the light leaking out from the house. Luke simply stared at his uncle while the man’s knuckles turned white due to how hard he was fisting his tunic at his sides. The blonde took a nervous swallow, eyes shooting down and his hand shakily reaching out to turn the speeder off completely. With the silence, Owen took that as his cue. 

“You’re out of your mind, boy!” His voice boomed and any Tusken within the 50 kilometers radius would hear his outburst. Luke’s muscles tensed and even though he was feet away he was afraid that Owen’s hand would strike him, his eyes widened into saucers. Once bright blue eyes were now dull with fear-- fear of his uncle. The dragon within Luke Skywalker’s chest made itself known but only to him, only could Luke himself understand the anger he felt as Owen continued. “You’re no good, that’s what you are! Causing trouble, worrying your aunt half to death, doing what? Fooling around with your little friends and breaking one of our only speeders!  _ Get out of that speeder and look me in the eyes when I talk to you _ !” 

The volume of Owen’s voice told Luke everything he needed to know ‘ _ Obey me or face the consequences _ ’. The boy clambered out of the speeder and stepped towards his Uncle, with each step Luke felt as though he was growing closer to someone that could kill him if he wanted to. Not wanting to receive harsher punishment than usual, Luke desperately tried to meet Owen’s eyes but every time his own grew closer to the fire within his Uncle’s brown eyes, his anxiety wouldn’t allow it. That had sealed his fate. 

Owen reached out with a newfound burst of rage, his hand clamping around Luke’s thin arm, swinging him to the ground. Luke gasped softly, blinking in shock, memories of when he was only three conjured up to something similar that had happened. He couldn’t help the terrified yelp he released when the larger man stepped forward, Luke’s arms shot up to block his face from view. 

“You’re pathetic just like your sister and just like your father. All you cause is trouble,  _ problems _ !”

“Owen!” 

Both their heads shot to the entrance of their home, standing with disgust on her features was Beru Whitesun. Luke wanted to sob for his savior, the clear hot tears that collected in his lids finally fell down his cheeks and created a trail down his face to under his chin. Her usually kind and gentle features pinched and she rushed to Luke’s side, cooing at him before turning her anger upon Owen. 

“What is wrong with you?” She snapped. 

“This boy, that’s what!” Owen’s accusing hand went to Luke and he let out a breath, fearful. 

“He’s a boy, Owen, you have to teach him kindly!” Owen protested, her hand squeezing Luke’s hand gently. 

Owen scoffed, “He’s a  _ man _ now, Beru. He’s 19, well on 20 soon!” 

“I don’t care!” Beru sighed in exasperation, turning back to Luke and talking in a gentle tone. “Come on, dear, let’s get you inside.” She helped him up and Luke didn’t dare meet his uncle’s burning gaze. After Beru assisted Luke inside, she must’ve returned back to Owen because he could hear their argument from his room. 

Luke stared at his ceiling for hours, his eyebrows pulled together and lips wobbled as he finally let it all out. His hands clenched the rough blankets on top of him, using the texture to keep him in reality, to keep his mind at ease that he was very much in real life. But the ease was also a curse, because the more Luke was on Tatooine the more he realized that he was unloved and unwanted here. He couldn’t accomplish anything here, he couldn’t even make his own Uncle love him so what was keeping him on Tatooine for all this time? 

_ Beru _ .

Beru had been the only reason for most of Luke’s actions, he wouldn’t leave Tatooine unless she was protected by someone that wasn’t Owen. Someone that could love her and treat her the way she deserved, not someone that lashed out. Bitterly, Luke thought that there might be a chance for Uncle Owen to change his ways. Possibly that he would become nicer if Luke wasn't around...the boy--man had to get off Tatooine so everyone could have a better life.

With a shaky breath, Luke turned on his side and tried to fall into a slumber. It didn’t take long, he supposed, because soon he was in a meadow with the soft sun beating down upon his skin. He no longer wore his usual, worn out tunic but a soft pastel grey sleeved shirt and long black pants that felt like silk. Luke couldn’t explain his feelings with anything but euphoric as he fell back against the soft grass with a loud laugh, a smaller brunette haired girl pushing him down with a grin of her own. 

He grabbed her waist and pushed her off him, the girl letting out a huff of air as she sat up and Luke looked around. In the distance he could spot Rene speaking with an older blonde, in his early 50s or late 40s while another elder woman smiled towards Luke and the girl. The old woman gave a wave and hesitantly, Luke raised his own hand waving in kindness to the other. 

“Well, that was rude,” Said the girl next to him. She looked to him with soft brown eyes and a button nose, lips thinned as she seemed to analyze him back. “But you don’t seem to be having a great time.”

Luke let out a bitter chuckle, closing his eyes as he remembered Owen’s bites. “You could say that.” 

The girl snorted, picking a strand of grass out of his hair and falling back next to him. “Don’t worry, outside of this dream, I’m not doing too great either.” Her voice was distant and stern as she stared out at the sky, Luke’s own cracking open to regard her in confusion. “Vader...the  _ Death Star _ ...all of it is going to end with someone dead and I feel so much weight on my shoulders because this was  _ my  _ mission. I could be the very reason that we don’t succeed.” 

Darth Vader? Luke had heard of this person before but it was only legends and myths, there were rumors that Vader had once choked ten men at once. It had made Luke shiver under his blankets and refuse to go to sleep because he feared that he’d see the Dark Lord over him, choking him with a lift of his hand. It got to the point where Luke didn’t even want to go to his room until...finally Rene had sat with him, promising that no such thing would happen and they held hands until he was asleep. It was the truth, nothing visited him in his sleep or cursed him with such nightmares. 

Luke frowned though, she had called this a… “Dream?” He repeated, leaning against his elbows and eyeing her oddly. 

The girl twirled her hand, picking at the fuzz on her pure white dress. “Of course this is a dream, I’ve only been to Naboo once and I surely don’t know you.” She laughed almost indignantly. 

“Well, I don’t know you either and this is  _ my _ dream.” Luke shot from his spot and waved his arm around the area. “I’ve never even been to this Naboo place!” 

The girl blinked up at him in shock and sat up slowly. She seemed to think about this for a moment, weighing her options before she spoke again: “Are you okay?”

Luke blinked, his body frozen. “What?” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Are you okay?” She asked again but even softer. 

Luke’s lower lip wobbled and he looked down, then said sharply: “I’m fine.” His voice betrayed this though by cracking and revealing just how not okay he was. 

“You don’t sound okay.” The girl lugged herself up and placed a hand on Luke’s arm. “It’s okay to not be okay, I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you that.”

Luke looked into the girl’s eyes and bit his lower lip, almost embarrassed for what would come out next. “No one’s ever really asked me that.” The girl looked disturbed by this as Luke rubbed the back of his neck and explained. “No one really cares about me--”

“That can’t be true!” the girl smacked his arm with the utmost anger. 

“It  _ is _ !” Luke snapped back, he walked forward and waved a hand behind his back. “I don’t know you and in a few minutes, I’ll wake up.” 

The girl was silent and then spoke once again but it was sad: “Well, it was nice meeting you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what ya think


	3. Chapter Two: A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen meets Vader. Luke and Biggs reunite. Rene has a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayoo welcome to another Wednesday update, hope life is treating you well!! Enjoy!

**DEATH STAR**

  
  


When Imogen came to, she was surprised to find herself in silence. For hours, she had the sound of war and screams in her mind and now she lies in a room where there wasn’t even the small hum of an engine. Imogen took her chance to look around the small room, it was bare and didn’t exactly give her much of a hint as to where she was: the walls were a deep shade of black yet the floor and the ceiling was a soft orange, where the door was sat stairs, and a bed that was as soft as a brick. So this was a cell, an Imperial cell, but where exactly was she and what had happened to Leia after she was harshly tugged from away from the Alderaan princess. 

It wasn’t a Star Destroyer, no, Imogen had been on one of those before. You could always feel the engines below your feet but this was different, this was almost as silent as death. Darkness consumed the Onderon senator quickly, that malevolent darkness made her gut twist because it grabbed onto her like an unwelcome hug; the evil that neared was reaching out for something, and was desperate to grasp some type of information. It curled around the area and it wasn’t long before it stopped right outside her cell. 

Imogen gave the false mask of calm as the door opened and revealed Darth Vader, his heavy breathing and unsettling anonymity would always unsettle the woman. Imogen remembered the visits that Vader would make to Onderon and Mandalore when she was a child, his questions and his overall uneasiness was something one could never forget. Especially a child. The rasping from under the mask was almost like a seal to one's fate, that you would face the consequences of your betrayal. 

“Imogen. . .Flores. . .” the voice was distorted and sharp, calculated but up front. “Senator of Onderon.” 

Imogen jumped up at the mention of her title. “I am a member of the Imperial Senate. I have certain rights, including the right not to be illegally detained!”

The Sith Lords head titled. “The same spirit as Senator Organa...It’ll be quite entertaining to break it down.” His voice was contented and amused as he stepped down the stairs, hands clasped behind his back. 

Imogen watched his movements closely but she couldn’t ignore the anxiety she felt upon the mention of Leia and her determined spirit. She clenched her jaw, burying her emotions deep and bringing the senator out; with more control, she stated again flatly. “I am a member of the Imperial Senate. It is illegal to detain me.”

“There is no need to worry about that now, the Imperial Senate has been disbanded.” He drew closer to the senator and waved a hand. “You have nothing to hide behind now, Flores.”

“...Disbanded?” Imogen repeated quietly to herself but she refused to let the shock seep onto her face, she didn’t want to give this monster the satisfaction of a reaction. This could only mean that the Emperor had all the power now, he had all the cards and now controlled all the leading powers in the Empire. Not that it wasn’t like this before but it meant that he wouldn’t need approval from the Senate or anyone for that matter, he could do as his sick and twisted heart pleased. 

Vader moved his hand and Imogen was sat upon the bed once again with such force she lost her breath, coughing as the Sith grabbed her chin. “The Emperor will pleased to see you again, he’s rather displeased with your denial of your place--”

Imogen slapped the hand away and glared in defiance, “I don’t care. Where is Princess Organa?” She snapped. 

Vader's body stiffened with rage before he turned and pounded a fist against the door. “You will know soon enough.” Was all he said as the door slid open and revealed a spherical interrogation droid, gleaming red lights and silver lined the middle but what got Imogen’s attention the most was the shining needle on its right, menacing and surely going to make her talk. 

Imogen didn’t say much, only moving her attention back to Vader. “Where is the droid?” He demanded sharply, hands clenched at his side. 

Not a word came from Imogen and she closed her eyes, prepared to endure any and all pain she got in order to keep the Rebellion safe. 

“So be it. Droid,” Vader gestured the droid forward. It took its place and in a split moment, hot pain spread from Imogen’s neck up into her head. 

Imogen would later describe this moment as the worst moments of her life. She was no longer on the _Death Star_ , no, she was on vacation with her family to Coruscant where her mother would go to the Senate while her father kept her company. She was older though and would accompany her mother on her trip to the Senate while her father ventured his old roots, pointing out whatever silly object he could and diving into some type of story on how it connected to his younger self. 

Something about this day was different though. Imogen laid against the grass of their estate, the stars were unseen due to the lights that covered the planet but she still felt the warmth of the day on her skin, hair fanned out unusually and she felt almost pinned to the ground. Imogen had laid in a similar position years ago, just before her father passed away; she remembered that day, how disconnected from herself she felt and then the news of her father’s death had only confirmed her heart’s bitter warning of the heartbreak she would endure. 

Yet it was nothing like that day at all, next to her was her father as healthy as ever and smiling like he had no worries in the universe. 

“Papa?” Imogen whispered, a frown taking her stone like features. 

“Imogen, my darling,” Korkie whispered fondly, hand cupping his daughter's cheek and meeting the matching green. They shared many features but Korkie always made sure to tell her that she had her mother’s heart, that she was as stubborn and as witted as the Queen of Onderon. “what is on your mind?”

Something wasn’t right, wasn’t she just somewhere else? 

_Death Star_.

_Tantive IV_.

_Scarif_. 

_Only hope_.

“Papa, I’m not feeling well.” Imogen jerked away from his hand, suddenly uncomfortable with the caring gesture. 

His features twisted, “Imogen, where are the plans?”

Imogen’s gut twisted and eyes opened, meeting his own again to find them filled with rage. “What plans?” she breathed, feigning innocence. 

Korkie pinned her to the ground, hands so tight around her wrists Imogen just waited to hear some type of snap. “The _Death Star_ plans, you _foolish_ girl!” 

She didn’t answer fast enough for his liking and he tightened his grip. “ _Where_?!” 

Imogen cringed and let out a cry, “I don’t know, I’m sorry, I don’t know!” She let out a pitiful sob. “I don’t have them, leave me alone, father!” 

She hadn’t, the plans were with R2 and 3PO now. They were the last hope for the Alliance and they could be anywhere on Tatooine by now. Imogen clenched her eyes closed and prayed that she was back in the real world, to get away from her father’s rage and his terrible grip on her wrists. She’d much rather be under Vader’s mercy then in her father’s presence. 

When she opened her eyes, she could vaguely make out the apprentice’s figure. ‘The Death Star, you are on the Death Star and they’re trying to make you break.’ Imogen took a large breath and glared as best as she could: “I am Imogen Flores, Senator of Onderon.” 

The apprentice’s eyebrows twitched up in shock but their steely gaze didn’t move nor waver from Imogen’s spot on the metal cot. Finally, as if knowing they wouldn’t get anything from her, they turned and walked toward the door; they made a clicking noise and the droid exited first. Before the apprentice made their own exit, they turned and spoke over their shoulder: “If you’re not careful, Senator, you’ll be nothing.” 

After their exit, Imogen reached up with her numb hand to feel the welt that graced her neck; she hissed in pain upon the contact. She let out a big breath and fell back against the cot again, eyes unseeing at the orange popcorn on the ceiling and just hoping-- praying, that those plans got to the right person. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Luke Skywalker was hunched over with a vapirator, his sleeves rolled up past his elbows to ensure his only tunic would stay clear of any grease. A little bage hat was nestled on his head to protect his scalp from the burning suns, the two things that usually comforted him were now the two gleaming reminders of the worlds that lie beyond the horizon of Tatooine. He couldn’t worry about that now because the shock that just went from his fingertips up to his whole right side. Luke let out a loud yelp as he jumped away, his other hand messaging his right in an attempt to stop the electrical popping feeling, he flexed it as he sighed and turned to Stumpy. 

Stumpy was the little droid that had accompanied him to the vaporator and was trudging desperately to catch up with him. Luke decided that he wanted to head to Tosche Station, Owen had grounded him for the rest of the season and wouldn’t allow him to go anywhere without either him or Beru. This was his chance to go in, get a power converter, see everyone and then go back home like nothing happened. Luke looked back, some of his sandy hair flicked into his eyes, “Don’t worry, I’ll come back to you.” He reassured softly. He jumped into his speeder and quickly turned it in the direction of Tosche Station. 

He was unsure of himself, it wasn’t anything new but he wasn’t sure how Fixer would feel about him waltzing in once again. Luke felt pride over his win that he had kept the Skywalker title from losing probably one of the only good things they’ve received names for. It's always been ‘Wormie’ this and ‘Ice queen’ that. Luke felt like the small praise from Beru about his time around the canyon was like recieving a medal. The farmboy just wanted one thing in his life to be proud of and this record was that, if Luke was 50 defending this then so be it.

Luke’s hands tightened around the steering in anxiety, his heart palpitating and sweat collected at his brow. With a deep and shuddering breath, he thought of something else and that was his dreams to travel the stars; every planet out there couldn’t have been travelled by one man so maybe he’d become that one person. Luke Skywalker “Mister Galaxy Man”! He could advertise his drawings of the planets he’s been to, drawings of animals and plants, he’d have a real life while everyone on Tatooine would be stuck on their farms. 

Luke Skywalker would be someone, someone _good_. 

Yet he worried that he couldn’t be good because of the way he was left to fend for himself. 

Luke was an orphan. At only minutes old, he lost his mother and lost his father to the _Clone Wars_ . His father wasn’t anyone that was serving the Separatists or the Republic; the man was a laborer and his work got him killed. Owen nor Beru spoke much of his father but Rene was rather easy to get talking; she spoke of wild stories of their father, how he’s saved people but he was nothing but a navigator. That he was always on the move. That Anakin Skywalker was tantive to his work and determined to give them a good life, even if he was a spice runner. Something that almost seemed to bring Owen joy to remind Luke of. Yet never once was Rene ashamed to reclaim their father as a good man-- an _amazing_ man. 

When Rene was small and Luke even smaller, they would play Jedi and Sith. Usually, they were the Jedi and the womp rats around were the Sith. That little game eventually got Luke the name of womp rat sharpshooter. A title he’s held since he was 13 years old. Proudly, at that. There wasn’t much on Tatooine you could find good respect for. For Luke, it was taking out the little buggers that seemed to annoy a lot of farmers. He’d gladly do that any day. 

Tosche Station came into view and Luke was surprised that he’d managed to block out the whole ride. His eyebrows turned up and he tugged the little hat on his head down. He stopped the speeder and gladly hopped out. He rushed up the steps of his friend’s usual hangout. Luke’s blue eyes were quick to find Camie and Fixer. 

“Did I hear a boom outside?” Fixer pulled his face away from Camie’s long enough to ask. 

Camie regarded Luke in disdain. “It was just wormie on another rampage.” She retorted.

Luke winced a little but masked it quickly. ‘Wormie’ had been something he was called since probably the age of five. Luke couldn’t remember where it started or who it came from but he knew it was meant to hurt him, it did for a long time. But he has heard it so many times, for so long, he’s just grown used to it. Maybe he’ll always be Luke ‘Wormie’ Skywalker, who knew?

“Shape it up, you guys!” Luke exclaimed, slapping his hand on the table causing both woman and man to glare at him. 

Camie had been the only real girl that’d talk to him. Not that she was nice or the greatest of friends but she was the only thing he had close to a friend. That included Fixer who was probably one bad step from punching Luke. The sun beamed boy turned and went to get everyone up when his eyes landed on Biggs Darklighter. His eyes brightened. 

“Biggs?” He breathed. In an instant, the two friends laugh and envelope each other into a hug. Luke felt a sense of normality that he hadn’t in months, without pulling away he asked: “I didn’t know you were back. When did you get back?”

Biggs pulled away so they could look at each other, “Just now,” he answered. “I just wanted to surprise you, hotshot. I thought you’d be here... .certainly didn’t expect you to be working.” 

As Biggs laughed, Luke’s face turned into a big grin. “The Academy didn’t change you much. . .hey, speaking of which did you see my sister?” The young farmer asked hopefully, wanting to hear some type of information. 

The air around them seemed to cool but Biggs let a smile curve his lips, patting Luke on the shoulder. “Of course I did. She told me to make sure you’re not causing problems for your Aunt, that you’re doing your part.” He pointed a finger in the other’s face making Luke roll his eyes. 

“He’s caused us problems, that’s for sure.” Camie spoke, glaring at Luke.

Luke, like always, ignored this. “Oh! I forgot, I need a power converter.”

“I’m sure you got the money then?” Fixer asked, his feet coming up to the table to rest. His eyes rested on Luke bitterly, taking a large swig of his juice. It was obvious he was still very unhappy with what happened yesterday in _Beggar’s Canyon_ and he wouldn’t let Luke get away with getting a part for free. He let out a breath, raising a brow. “Nothing’s for free, Skywalker.”

Luke redended slightly and shrugged, “I’ll have to go get the credits from Owen.” He said firmly. 

“I’m sure you do.” Fixer spat. 

Biggs must’ve felt how tense everyone was and just how angry Fixer was so he wrapped an arm around Luke’s shoulders, pulling him forward. “Don’t worry, Luke and I will return with the credits, Fixer.” In all truth, Luke’s only friend was Biggs. He was the only one to truly see Luke for something other than wormie. Biggs had been a lot of Luke’s firsts, first friend, first fight, first. . . _everything_. Of course, they had moved past a lot and remained friends but that’s what mattered. They were best friends. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


R2 wasn’t all too shocked when the escape pod opened and revealed the Tatooine desert. 3PO however seemed beyond shocked, he seemed disgusted. Huffing and complaining like it was nothing to him which didn’t surprise R2 seeing as it was 3PO's most redeeming quality. R2’s photoreceptor tried to process where Obi-Wan could possibly be but it was sand dunes for miles upon miles. 

“How did I get into this mess?” 3PO asked desperately. “I really don’t know how. We seemed to be made to suffer. It’s our lot in life.”

R2 let out a series of beeps: MAYBE _YOUR_ LOT. I’M DOING AS MASTER IMOGEN ASKED. 

“I’ve got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen.” 3PO ignored his counterpart and slows down. R2 continued on with his own mission. “What a desolate place this is.”

R2 whistled at him sharply: YOU’RE WASTING TIME. 

“Where are you going?” 

WHAT I WAS TOLD.

“Well, I’m not going that way!” 3PO snapped at him. “It’s much too rocky. This way is much easier.” 

R2 snapped at him once again: THE MISSION IS WHAT IS IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW. 

“What mission?” 3PO inquired. “What are you talking about? I’ve had just about enough of you! Go that way! You’ll be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted scrap of pile!” the golden droid gives R2 a sharp and swift kick in the side. “And don’t let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won’t get it.”

R2’s response is swift itself: I WON’T BE NEEDING YOUR HELP. YOU’LL SEE. 

“No more adventures. I’m not going that way!” 3PO shouted. 

The two droids go in opposite directions, anger somehow boiling in their parts. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“So I cut off my power, shut down the afterburners, and came in low on Fixer’s trail. I was so close I thought I was going to fry my instruments. As it was I busted up the speeder pretty bad. Uncle Owen was pretty upset. I don’t know why, it was Rene’s speeder. . .but he grounded me for the rest of the season. You should have been there. . .it was fantastic.” Luke told Biggs. The two now sat on the peak of _Beggar’s Canyon_ , overlooking the vast desert and for once, it was peaceful to do so. 

“You ought to take it easy Luke,” Biggs said softly, bumping shoulders with the younger man. Luke rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. “You may be the hottest bush pilot this side of Mos Eisley, but those little speeders are dangerous. Keep it up, and one day, _whammo_ , you’re going to be nothing more than a dark spot on the downside of a canyon wall.” 

Luke’s eyebrows drew together and he gazed at his best friend with a little irritation. “Look who’s talking. Now that you’ve been around those giant starships you’re beginning to sound like my uncle. You’ve gotten soft in the city. . .” He smiled sweetly, tilting his head. “Why’d you take us out here anyways?”

“Old time sake,” Biggs shrugged, “And. . .I’ve missed you kid.” 

“Well, things haven’t been the same since you and Rene left, Biggs. It’s been so. . . _quiet_ .” Uncomfortable, Luke wiggled in his seat and directed his finger out to the _Stone Needles_. “That’s where all the magic happened.” 

Biggs started to laugh, shaking his head. “I don’t know how I lived through half of the crazy stunts we pulled.” He sighed happily, staring out at the canyon while Luke eyed him from the corner of his eye. It was so surreal to be sitting with Biggs reminiscing about the past. It was like one of the dreams that Luke has been having recently, especially last night. That girl that had comforted him, told him that this would pass soon just...it felt so real but he knew it to be a dream. 

Luke bit his lower lip, his fingers rubbed together. “If we had a hopper we could give those wamp rats some hell.” He said with a soft chuckle. 

Biggs puffed his chest and straightened. “Sorry, I-I am now valuable property. Any cadets after graduation must refrain from unnecessary danger.” 

This caused both boys to burst into laughter, falling against each other and trying to catch their breath. Luke stared up to the sky and took in a sigh, the warmth of the suns made him close his eyes and bask in it. He could feel Biggs’ eyes on him and he was sure the man was trying to inspect him for some answers. 

“Do they know what type of trouble you’ve gotten into?” Luke asked, his lips slanted up. “More trouble than me, that’s for sure.”

Biggs let out an airy chuckle, “I figured it was better not to mention those troubles to my piloting instructors.” He teased. 

Luke shook his head. “Yeah, I’m sure they would’ve been thrilled.” He teased back, nudging him with his elbow. 

“Luke...did you ever wonder why we’re friends?” Biggs asked slowly, moving slightly to look at his face fully. 

Confused, Luke opened his eyes and sat up with a frown. “What?” He had never really wondered because Biggs just was so natural with him, was so swift to be there for him and Luke never once questioned Biggs why he was friends with the farm boy everyone picked on. It was never a doubt that Biggs was friends because he truly cared. 

“Well, no one is going to leave Tatooine, maybe never get as far as Mos Eisley. Have you ever thought about that?” Biggs started, dark and thick eyebrows raised. 

Luke looked to the distant with a soft scoff he shook his head. “Well, not exactly like that I haven’t.” He said simply. 

Biggs took a deep breath and started to explain. “Fixer is a small enough fish that he knows he’s better off staying here where he’s the biggest noise in a small room, Camie is dumb enough to think she’s got the prize catch here, WIndy is a big enough follower, and Deak’s the follower of a follower!” 

Luke’s eyebrows drew together. “What are you saying Biggs?” 

Biggs’ eyes grew bright as he passionately declared: “You will get off Tatooine, Luke. That’s why they won’t accept you.” 

‘ _That’s why they won’t accept you._ ’ Luke's eyes returned to the horizon as he contemplated Biggs’ words. They had never accepted him, no one had ever truly accepted him and a part of Luke knew that but he hadn’t really cared. Some day none of what happened on Tatooine would matter, it’ll be nothing compared to life he envisioned; everyone here will be jealous of Luke and he’ll look back with a laugh. Proudly, he knew he’d be more than the farm boy he was now. 

Soberly, Luke shrugged. “Well, they’re not so bad. I-I don’t really mind them.”

Biggs looked unconvinced as he snorted indignantly. “Then why do you try so hard to be the hottest pilot around, huh?” His nimble fingers came up to stroke his mustache as he regarded Luke seriously. 

“Well, I-” 

“Hey, did you see that?” Biggs asked, leaning forward in his seat and squinting into the distance where four figures were in the canyon. 

Luke followed where he was staring and let out a short gasp: “ _Tuskens_.” He reached into the back seat and nabbed his macrobinoculars, turning back to get a better view of them. He let out a little huff and slumped in his seat as Biggs took the binoculars from his hands. “I’m supposed to keep a watch out for them out on the farm. Owen said that there’s been a lot of activity from them recently.” 

“Hey, I don’t think it’s anything to worry about.” Biggs tried to reassure him, smiling thinly. 

“There’s some excitement for your return,” Luke tapped his knee and chuckled a little. 

Biggs stared at him sympathetically. “You think this planet is so boring because you’ve never been anywhere else.” Luke shrunk even more but kept his eyes level with the pilot’s. Biggs hesitated, his face pulling up in thought before he spoke: “Luke, I didn’t come back just to say good-bye. . .I shouldn’t tell you this, but you’re the only one I can trust. . .and if I don’t come back, I want somebody to know.” His voice was soft, even a little unnerved. 

Luke’s eyes widened into ones of innocence, pulling away from Biggs to convey true concern. “What are you talking about?”

“I made some friends at the Academy.” He spoke softly. “When our frigate goes to one of the central systems, we’re going to jump ship and join the Alliance.” 

Luke’s jaw dropped. “Join the _Rebellion_?! Are you kidding! How?” 

Biggs grabbed his shoulder, “Quite down will ya. You got a mouth bigger than a meteor crater!” He snapped. 

“I’m sorry. I’m quiet.” Luke brought his voice to a whisper and his hands fiddled in front of him. “Listen to how quiet I am. You can barely hear me.”

Biggs shook his head. “My friend has a friend on Bestine who might help us make contact.” 

“You’re crazy!” Luke shook his head, still shocked. He couldn’t imagine how he’d react if Rene were to come home and tell him she was part of the Rebel Alliance. It was a lot more dangerous than the Empire! Surely. “You could wander around forever trying to find them.”

“I know it’s a long shot, but if I don’t find them I’ll do what I can on my own. . .it’s what we always talked about.” Luke looked down while Biggs continued, trying to brighten his mood. “Luke, I’m not going to wait for the Empire to draft me into service. The Rebellion is spreading and I want to be on the right side-- the side I believe in.”

“And I’m stuck here. . .” Luke muttered. 

Biggs frowned, “I thought you were going to the Academy next term. You’ll get your chance to get off this rock.”

“Not likely!” Luke exclaimed, his frustrations immediately coming back. “I had to cancel my application. There has been a lot of unrest among the Tuskens since you left. . .they’ve even raided the outskirts of Anchorhead.” 

Biggs stared at him sympathetically but also with some knowing glint in his eyes. “Your uncle could hold off a whole colony of Tuskens with one blaster. Look, he uses that ‘I feeded you, I clothed you’ talk to keep you here, he’s never truly cared.”

Luke snapped the speeder on and yanked it in the direction of Tosche Station, eyes narrowed at the bitter truth. The truth that Owen used him for just that: his crop. “My aunt and uncle are the only family I’ve got-- they’re all I’ve got! I don’t care what you or anybody else thinks about me, they need me!” He protested. 

Biggs rubbed his forehead, “Luke, Owen is us--”

“I don’t care, _I know_ , Biggs!” Luke finally snapped over the wind, his hands itching to find each other to rub together for some type of stimulation. “Go and find your Rebellion! You think I don’t want to leave? That I don’t like to be left behind?”

Biggs blinked at his outburst. “I never thought that, Luke.”

“It sure sounded like it!” Luke sighed and closed his eyes momentarily and then returned back to the desert in front of them. They sat in silence and once the speeder came to a stop Luke felt guilt welling up in his gut and he looked to Biggs who had climbed out and ran a hand through his hair, looking back at Luke. The sand blonde boy looked at him innocently then clenched his jaw and nodded. “I’ll see you around, Biggs.”

Biggs pinched the bridge of his nose, “Luke…”

“What, Biggs?” Luke snapped. 

Biggs glanced around and leaned down against the speeder, staring deeply into Luke’s baby blues. “Don’t end it like this, I came for a good-bye not a bad-bye.” He teased softly. When Luke didn’t react, the older man sighed and pinched his eyes closed. “Don’t be like this.” 

“I’m not being like anything.” He muttered. 

“Things will change, Luke, I promise.” Biggs confided.

Luke shifted, eyes soft. “Are you going to be around long?”

“No, I’m leaving in the morning. . .”

“Then I guess I won’t see you.”

Biggs gazed at him reassuringly. “Maybe someday. . .I’ll keep a lookout.” They gazed at each other for a long time until Biggs reached up and ruffled his hair. “So long, Luke.” 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Rene Skywalker entered the quiet conference room, a bruise blooming on her cheek. She took in her surroundings. Grand Moff Tarkin sat at the head of the empty table, with the looming figure of Darth Vader behind him. She took a calming breath and placed her hands behind her back, her hat pulled far enough down to hide her eyes. 

Five years she had worked for the Empire. All the while, she had worked on her stealth. It wasn’t exactly the same as sneaking a droid through Chalmun’s cantina when Wuher was working but it was still easy work to the Skywalker. Rene had only joined the Empire to get some education on their tactics, take it home and use it to avoid them but now...Rene felt as though she had some different power that she couldn’t help but dwell in. 

Yet that nagging voice in the back of her mind reminded her of her true self, of the one person depending on her: “ _Take care of him, Rene, it’s what your..parents wanted_ .” The older man’s eye swerved down to the bundle in his arms, looking incredibly sad and heartbroken. He wrapped both children in his cloak as they neared a farm, Rene leaning back against his chest to gaze out at the twin suns coming down. “ _Luke will depend on you. Promise me you won’t fail him._ ”

She had closed her eyes and reached out for some comfort from her _real_ uncle, whispering: “ _I promise, Uncle Obie._ ” Her six-year-old mind didn’t realize that this was the start of a goodbye from Obi-Wan until she had woken up later in a bed that wasn’t here with a young woman sitting beside her. Beru, she introduced herself, had told her gently that Obi-Wan had left shortly after bringing them here and now they would take care of them. Rene had felt betrayed but deep down she knew that Obi-Wan would never do anything without reason. 

It had taken years of hard work for Rene to finally reach this moment, years to finally stand before Tarkin and Vader themselves. Something within Rene almost didn’t see this as a good thing, it worried her beyond belief. Why _exactly_ did they want her? 

“General Tarkin,” Rene bowed. “Lord Vader.” Another bow for the Sith. 

“General Lars, I believe?” Tarkin inquired, sounding skeptical. 

“Yes, sir.” From the corner of Rene’s eye, she saw Vader shift. His shoulders tensed and he leaned a little forward in interest, Rene’s own interest peaked. With great hesitancy, she turned her attention back to Tarkin, chin raised high and back straight as a vaporator. To look into this man’s sunken eyes and calculated expression caused the slightest sense of unease to grab at her gut. “You’ve requested to speak to me, sir?” 

“Are you aware that plans for this _Death Star_ have been leaked to the rebels?” Tarkin asked. Rene gave a small nod, she wasn’t blind nor deaf. She had heard of the events that had taken place on Scarif, that there were many casualties on both sides and that the _Death Star_ ’s true power had been shown. “Good. I’ve heard great things about your work, General. You’ve completed amazing missions in the name of the Empire. We’ve decided you’d be the best fit to go to Tatooine and search for the droid that contains the plans.”

Rene’s brows twitched and she nodded stiffly. “I won’t fail you, sir.”

“You best not, General.” Tarkin said sharply. 

Rene bowed a little and went to leave when Darth Vader spoke: “ _Lars_. Are you a child of Beru and Owen Lars, General?” 

Rene’s face shifted into an easy mask, emotionless. “I don’t believe so, sir, possibly they’re distant relatives.” She answered, tilting her head just the smallest bit to let off the facade of confusion. 

“Hm.” Darth Vader was silent for a long time until he finally decided whatever he was thinking wasn’t worth it. “Continue with your mission, General.” 

Rene was out the door before much more could be said. Unnerved and a little shaken that Vader had knowledge of her Aunt and Owen, she turned into a storage room and pressed herself against the door. Could Vader possibly sense something within her, would he tell the Emperor, would he make her into one of those disgusting Inquisitors? The General was being foolish, the Inquisitors had been in the shadows for years now since some boy and his master had defeated the Grand Inquisitor and then the other Sisters began turning up dead after Cal Kestis began his rampage. The Empire had taught its history and their Academy was like a conditioning station, they made it clear that the Jedi were bad, anyone against the Empire or the Emperor were threats and were to be eliminated immediately. Learning all of this led Rene to one conclusion: she and Luke were both threats to the Empire. They held a power that would ultimately lead them in either following the Emperor’s Inquisitors or death. 

With pain in her heart, Rene thought back to the last time she had spoken to Luke; it was just as she was leaving and he had chased her outside, grabbing the sleeve of her tunic and pulling her back with a cry. She had turned around hesitantly, eyebrows furrowed and frown on her lips as she searched his face. Luke’s face was pinched with pain and his cheeks lined with tears, making his baby blues ever so bright and piercing as he pleaded with her not to leave him, to take him with her on her adventure. 

Because that’s who Luke was: a little boy trying to venture off. He didn’t know of the true pain of the Empire and that’s why Rene had to look him in the eyes and tell him that she couldn’t take him. 

“ _You promised, Rene. You promised you would never leave me!_ ” Luke cried, punching her weakly. Rene had brought him into her arms for the last time, vaguely aware that Owen's glaring eyes rested on her as she pulled back to talk to Luke firmly and without conviction: “ _I will never leave you, Luke. I will always be here._ ” She tapped the place where his heart was located and smiled softly. 

Luke sniffled, shaking his head. “ _But...but it won’t be the same!_ ” He said desperately. 

Rene pushed some of his shaggy sand blonde hair back and smiled softly. “ _Just call out to me and I’ll be there, Luke._ ” She said and then pulled away, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Luke grabbed her arm again and Rene sighed. “ _Get your head out of the clouds, Luke, I’m not going to achieve much here._ ” Rene had said, eyes kind and sad but held firm to her beliefs. Luke seemingly gave up as he slumped and started to cry again. With a clenching heart, Rene reached out and lifted his chin to look her in the eyes. “ _I’m not leaving you, Owen doesn't want me here anymore. Just don’t forget I’ll always come back, kay?_ ”

“ _I think you should get out of here, kid._ ” Owen snapped, walking over and grabbing Luke’s shoulder. He glared at Rene and she wasn’t afraid to glare right back, glancing down at the grip that Owen had on Luke and straightened. She was only hurting him by staying here. 

“ _Goodbye, Luke._ ” Rene turned and closed her eyes, her first step was a new step into life.

Rene opened her eyes and brought herself back to reality and angrily wiped under her eyes to rid of the tears that collected. Something inside herself was buried and Rene returned to the Imperial General, it was like she could no longer be herself but she had to be the figure that they’ve created. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was a satisfying chapter, we're going to start getting into A New Hope more next chapter! :)
> 
> Kudos and Reviews very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter Three: Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Rene Skywalker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo! Thought I would drop a little something on my birthday. May this 30th treat you well!

When Luke got home, he expected Owen to be outside with his hands on his hips and a glare on his face but he wasn’t. The farm boy hopped out of his speeder and walked toward the stairs and realized that his Beru was making quite a fuss at the table while Owen stood off to the side with the deepest glare on his face. Unsettled, he was worried that his aunt and uncle had somehow heard of his escape to Tosche Station. He pulled his hat from his head, messing with his unruly hair and blowing some air from his cheeks. 

“Owen, Beru?” He called, gaining their attention.

Beru’s eyes immediately brightened as she jumped from around the table, coming to greet the boy she considered a son with a peck on the cheek. “Oh, Luke!” She started, Luke’s lips spilt into a big smile, cheeks dusting slightly into a blush. His aunt had always been overly kind to him with caring smiles and kisses on his cheek; it was a big contrast to how Owen acted. “Luke, someone special is here.” She said it like it was some type of secret.

Owen’s eyes rolled and he let out a huff saying what she could not: “Your sister decided that she wanted to come home.”

Luke’s face paled considerably, ears ringing and hands sweating. Rene was _home_? He couldn’t help but want to scream, his sister was coming home but so much had changed since the last time they saw each other five years ago. A little twist at his gut made him suddenly very uncomfortable as he took a seat at the table, his hands nervously clasped in front of him. He wondered what she would say, what she would do when she walked in and saw him. Luke had blocked out her existence for five years to avoid the pain of her leaving him yet everyone on Tatooine managed to get some type of say in, teasing him about how his parents didn’t want him and neither did his sister. 

“Don’t let yourself get distracted boy. You’ll be working the whole visit anyway.” Owen said. Luke’s shoulders slumped and he suddenly didn’t feel all too much of anything, Owen was right - he was being a foolish kid getting excited over nothing at all. His life couldn’t change all too much with a little visit from Rene, she’d come and go like a blink of an eye and Luke would still be stuck on Tatooine. 

“Owen,” Beru said, voice like silver, “it’s okay to get excited. She’s his _sister_.” 

“That girl is trouble,” Owen said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. “She’s probably done something to get sent back here.”

“It’s amazing to hear you haven’t changed, Owen.” Luke almost jumped at the new voice but recognized the owner almost immediately. She looked...rougher, her eyes brows thick and dark, jawline strong, and arms crossed. She wore a dark grey rough material of Imperial clothing, but clutched an old tunic in her hand- yellowed by the old use; Rene’s deep blue sea eyes seemed to soften once she met Luke’s eyes; the two siblings both lit up. Years of separation turned this moment into something personal, elation took Rene as she realized that Luke was here and he was safe. She moved forward before Luke could get out of his seat and meet her half way, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, closing her eyes. 

Luke was shocked, a little unused to the hugs she gave. He was unused to any affection seeing as everyone avoided him like the Rakghoul Plague, he almost wanted to sink into the hug like it was a soft blanket. Memories of his late nights where he’d be up with nightmares and she’d hug him comfortingly, knowing that Owen wouldn’t do what he needed to as an Uncle, those nights where Luke finally felt safe within her arms. Now, it was like a reassurance. 

Rene pulled away with a small smile. “What have you been up to, kid?” She asked, eyebrows raised. She felt like she could easily fall back into place here on the farm. 

Luke opened his mouth to happily tell her what he had accomplished when Owen spoke up for him, placing his cup of milk down: “Up to no good, that’s what.” Rene slowly turned her eyes to him, watching him as he continued, glaring at his nephew. “Getting into fights, a day ago he ruined your speeder in one of those childish little races in the canyon.” 

It was apparent that Owen hadn’t changed his ways in five years, he was still incredibly ignorant. His plump face was just asking for a good smack but Rene refrained from doing those actions, her hands coming behind her back in a true General fashion. She raised her chin and stared at Owen from over her nose, a bitter smile taking her lips as she then turned to Luke with jubilant eyes. 

“The canyon, huh? How’d you manage that?” Rene asked, softly. 

Luke’s shoulders slumped and he let out a nervous laugh as he worked his hands together nervously in his lap. He expected her to be annoyed, to hear that chiding tone of “ _Luke_ ” and she would push his shoulder but she was eerily calm, almost like she had trained herself to remain impassive all the time. Luke looked down at his lap, picking at the material of his tunic as he explained slowly, not wanting to look Owen in the eyes and see his uncontrolled anger again. 

“Well, Fixer said that he could beat you and Biggs any day so..I challenged him to go through _Beggar’s Canyon_ .” Luke shifted, uncomfortable with the silence. If only he had looked up to see Rene had a grin forming on her lips and pride swelling in her eyes. “I went through the _Stone Needle_ and, kinda maybe, messed up your speeder.” 

He expected the same outburst he had gotten from Owen that night, flaring eyes blinded by white hot anger, mouth pulled down in the most horrifying frown he’s ever seen. But looking up, he saw that Rene only smiled at him, a hand placed on his shoulder as she winked. “Fixer always talked big, it’s good to see you having fun.” She ruffled his hair and was going to leave when Owen called to her: “I hope you know you’re out of here as soon as your work is done.”

Rene smirked, “Don’t worry, Owen, I wouldn’t want to stay too long in your company.” She shot back and then disappeared where her and Luke’s old bedroom was. 

Owen let out a grumble, standing from his seat. Luke glanced at his uncle, pulling up the oversized belt around his waist.. “Come on, the Jawas should be here soon.” He informed his nephew. He started toward the stairs and Luke was close behind with a distasteful expression on his face. “I know you didn’t finish what you were doing out there.”

“I-I’m sorry, sir.” Luke’s voice shook slightly, thumb pinched by his pointer finger. He couldn’t let his panic show or Owen would get even more angry and Rene...well, Luke wasn’t even sure what Rene would do anymore. She seemed nonchalant and the air around her was cool, eyes deep with a silent anger yet expression passive. It was a big difference from the girl he knew five years earlier. 

Just like every month, the Jawas were outside and already lining up the droids they managed to snag somewhere on Tatooine. The Jawas didn’t have the best reputation on Tatooine, they’d just about take anything off your property if it wasn’t bolted down. Yet he’d never forget the one time they gave him parts for his Skyhopper, he thought they had been from Owen but shortly after them arriving at home Owen had let out a burst of rage, taking the tools from him and then speeding off into the distance while Rene tried to comfort the hysterical 9-year-old. For that moment Luke felt excited about something his uncle gave him, he felt like he had cared..until he got home.

“Luke!” Came Aunt Beru’s call from inside. Luke rushed to the edge, looking down at her. “Tell Owen that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce.” 

Luke glanced at the line of droids and shrugged lazily. “It looks like we don’t have much of a choice but I’ll remind him.” He turned back to the group to see Owen was already questioning the protocol droid. “Owen, Aunt Beru wants a translator who speaks Bocce.”

“Oh, Bocce is like a second language to me!” Exclaimed the protocol droid, hopping a little. Luke took this chance to assess this protocol droid with a soft smile, the droids hardly talked but this one seemed rather jubilant; he had gold plating with dents and dust on him, Luke even noticed that one of the plates on his leg was silver. The protocol droid hobbled to stand up a little straighter, hands coming up to cover his abdomen. “I’m fluent in over 6 million forms of communication.” 

“Okay, shut up.” Owen waved a hand in front of the droid's face and turned to the Jawa next to him. “I’ll take this one.”

“Shutting up, sir.” The protocol droid nodded. 

“Luke, take these two over to the garage, will you?” Owen gestured to the protocol droid and then to the red R2 unit. 

Luke frowned, Biggs would be leaving soon and he was stuck here taking care of some droids. Yet Luke knew that he should be grateful that Uncle Owen hadn’t done anything else but wash up this protocol droid and the red R2 unit. Nevertheless, the blonde boy could help but let out a whine: “But I was going to Tosche Station to pick up some power converters!” 

Owen shot a glare at his nephew. “You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come one, get to it!” 

Luke’s muscles in his jaw clenched and he nodded slowly, demanding the droids following him. The pompous protocol droid jumped a little in shock and shuffled over to Luke’s side, the latter turned towards the home hoping to get through this fast enough and possibly visit Biggs at his family’s farm. He stopped to turn around when he didn’t hear the red R2 unit’s trilling beeps behind him, seeing the droid sputter a few times in difficulty. He squinted just as the astromech burst into a cloud of black smoke, he sighed irritably and walked forward to take a quick look. 

Luke clenched his hand on the dome of the astromech, his shoulders slumped and he called over: “Uncle Owen, this R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!” He pointed toward the black smoke. 

Owen’s brows pulled down and he glared down at the Jawas. “Hey, what’re you trying to push on us?” The Jawas and Owen proceeded to fight while another group of Jawas helped take the red R2 unit back over to the line. 

C3PO was rather silent as he took in his surroundings, he wasn’t exactly excited that he was now someone else’s property but it would get him away from the dangers out there. His photoreceptors landed on his usual companion, his blue fading and white dity he looked nothing like the shining R2-D2 that was on the Tantive only hours ago. His mechanical heart was heavy and guilt somehow twisting his inner circuitry, a malfunction went through him as he tapped Luke’s shoulder and took his chance to point toward R2 who waited in the line with the other droids. “Sir, that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain.” He affirmed. 

“Uncle Owen,” Luke called again. 

Owen sighed, “Yeah?”

“What about that one?” Luke pointed toward R2. 

Owen looked toward R2 who shook from one leg to the other. “What about that blue one? We’ll take that one.”

As R2 joined Luke and 3PO, the golden one decided to vouch for his counterpart. “I’m quite sure you’ll be very pleased with that one, sir.” Luke wasn’t sure about what he was talking about but he didn’t really care either, he just wanted all of this to be over quick. 3PO spoke again, “He really is in first-class condition. I’ve worked with him before. Here he comes.”

Luke started to lead them to the garage. 3PO looked down at R2 who beeped sheepishly his thanks, 3PO slapped a hand on his dome. “Now, don’t you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity!” He snapped. 

R2 let out a quiet string of binary: I THINK YOU’RE FOND OF ME. 

“Ha! In your sick machinery.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Luke fell back into his chair as soon as he got the two new droids situated. 3PO was going to have an oil bath so he’d be cleaner, any of his rusty and corroded parts would surely come loose in 15 or so minutes while R2 was plugged in to charge up. While the boy seemed present in his fiddling with the Skyhopper toy in his hands, Luke wasn’t really there- his mind on the presence upstairs that seemed to be making itself known every moment. Rene thought she could just come home and act like everything was normal? She had left him when he needed her most and now she was skipping right back in seemingly back in her old place and not questioning for a moment if this was weird. Luke couldn’t help but feel a stroke of annoyance at the dragon in his gut for her attempts of being his sister again...he loved her dearly but she had let him down.

He used to blindly follow her every word, she would say “jump” and he’d say “how high?” and he would do it with all the admiration in the galaxy. Yet that day that she ruffled his hair and turned her back from him was the day a part of himself died. Luke had wanted to chase after her but something in the back of his mind tingled and warned him to follow his own path for now so even he had turned his back to the life they once had. Both of them inevitably left the other behind. 

“Thank the maker!” 3PO cried in relief, dragging Luke from his thoughts and to where the golden droid was sunk into the oil. “This oil bath is going to feel so good. I’ve got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!” 

R2 responded with: YOU’RE BEING DRAMATIC. AGAIN.

Luke clenched his hand and jumped up from his seat. “It just isn’t fair!” He placed the toy down and crossed his arm, “Oh, Biggs is right. I’m never gonna get out of here!”

“Is there anything I might do to help?” 3PO asked nicely, tilting his head.

Luke glanced at him with a little amusement. Usually droids hadn’t asked him many questions but it seemed that this guy and his little friend had quite the personality; which was odd considering they were supposed to be neutral in situations. “Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!” He whined. 

3PO shook his head, seemingly considering his actual powers. “I don’t think so, sir. I’m only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I’m not even sure which planet I’m on.”

Luke was quick to snap a response, “Well, if there’s a bright center to the universe, you’re on the planet that it’s farthest from.”

“I see, sir.” 3PO said awkwardly.

Luke stood to grab a part so he could clean up R2. “Uh, you can call me Luke.” 

“And I am C3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2.” 3PO respectfully gestured toward his friend. 

Luke nodded to the blue and white droid. “Hello.” R2 let out a sheepish hello himself, Luke continued to clean the droid and then noticed something in a compartment that was sherp and stuck in there nicely. Luke let out a grunt. “You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action.”

“With all we’ve been through, sometimes I’m amazed we’re in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all.” 

Luke shot up with wide eyes, “You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?” If they knew the Rebellion then maybe they had connections...there was even a good possibility that the Rebellion could be looking for them! Luke could score a good word with the Rebellion then hop ship with them, with his luck he could even be with Biggs. 

“That’s how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir.” 

“Have you been in many battles?” He asked hopefully. 

“Several, I think.” 3PO tilted his head as if he was thinking. “Actually, there’s not much to tell. I’m not much of an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways.”

Luke had since turned back to R2 and was picking at some thick coating on him. He grunted in an attempt to get it off. “Well, my little friend, you’ve got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or--”

The fragment broke loose from R2 with a snap, Luke fell back on his bottom. Immediately a hologram shot from R2, one of Princess Leia that quickly distorted to Commander Flores giving R2 a reassuring look. Luke’s mind was focused on the captain, her features soft but plagued of everything that she had seen. Yes, the princess before was beautiful but something about the other was just. . .she was _different_. Not in the type of different people usually thought when seeing something odd and they were trying to be polite but she was different from any woman he had seen on Tatooine...both of them quite beautiful.

“ _Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope_.” Princess Leia pleaded. 

Imogen came into frame: “We’ve got company!” 

The scene repeated many times before Luke’s eyes and he longed for more information. “Who is she? Both of them...they’re beautiful.” He said it in a breath, if he were in some time of daze. 

“That’s our previous master’s assistant, Commander Flores of the Rebel Alliance.” 3PO said, sighing sadly. “I do not believe Master Flores survived.” 

Luke’s heart felt heavy and he gestured toward the hologram. “Is there more to this recording?” he moved to mess with R2 but the droid rolled back, denying any such thing. 

“Behave yourself, Artoo.” 3PO warned. R2 let out a whistle and the protocol droid tilted his head. “He says he’s the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it’s a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir, I don't know what he’s talking about. Our last master was Captain Antillies, but with what we’ve been through, this little R2 unit has become a _bit_ eccentric.” 

Luke leaned back on the step in thought. “Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?” He pondered to himself. Ben Kenobi had been someone he had run into quite a few times, once when he was no more than three-years-old then another time when he and his friend Deak had gotten stuck in a sandstrom with a less than friendly Krayt Dragon. Every time he just managed to come moments before the boy himself could get hurt too bad, there had been once or twice where Rene herself had come home with the old hermit gripping her shoulder. 

“I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he’s talking about?”

“Well, I don’t know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. Rene used to bring him food and such until Uncle Owen found out. . .he’s kind of a strange old hermit.” Luke rubbed his chin in thought while he gazed at the princess and her commander. “I wonder who they are. It sounds like they’re in trouble. I’d better play back the whole thing.” 

R2 let out some binary and 3PO translated: “He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording.” 

Luke stared at the princess and then at the Rebel Captain longingly, both of them amazingly beautiful in their own ways. He wondered what they were like. . .”Hm?” he came back to his senses, not hearing a word 3PO has said. “Oh, yeah, well, I guess you’re too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay!”

Luke took a wedge bar and the restraining bolt popped off with a little tink. The hologram flickered out and a quick preview of old recording from when R2 had first met the brunette woman. Then it was all gone. Luke’s brows pulled down in annoyance. 

“Where’d they go? Bring them back! Play back the entire message!” Luke demanded of the little R2 unit. 

R2 was quick to sound a little sheepish: I DON’T UNDERSTAND, WHAT MESSAGE?

“What message?” 3PO snapped, smacking the top of his dome. “The one you’re carrying inside your rusty innards!” 

Before Luke could do much, his aunt’s voice filled the air: “Luke? Luke! Come to dinner!”

“All right, I’ll be right there, Aunt Beru!” He called. Luke turned and looked to R2 and 3PO. “See what you can do with him.” 

Luke turned and started to walk out when a little droid came speeding by, happily beeping and shrilling. His face immediately brightened at the sight of the QT-R9, the blue and green droid came to a stop once he realized that he passed the man he intended to see. QT whipped around and went to Luke, circling his feet while he told of the adventures him and Rene had partaken in. He knelt down and QT bumped into his knees, knocking him back with a laugh.

“It’s good to see you, Q!” Luke exclaimed, lips pulled up to his ears. He gently pushed a fist against QT’s round base. The therapy droid let out a satisfied string of shrills. “So, I’ll assume dinner’s ready?” He asked softly and with some weight on his shoulders. 

QT dipped his head, answering: SHE’S PREPARED A GREAT MEAL. 

“Thanks, Q.” Luke stood and looked toward the awkward 3PO and innocent R2, he gestured to them. “Make yourselves acquainted. Oh and, 3PO? Work on getting that hologram.” 

“Of course, Master Luke.” 3PO nodded and watched him go, he shuffled to QT who tilted his little dome head. “Hello, I am C-3PO and this is my counterpart, R2-D2. You are?”  
  
  


Luke’s footsteps were small and hesitant, with each shuffle he drew closer to facing his sister once more and his anxiety felt like it would burst through his chest. The pieces of some big puzzle in his life had finally fallen into place but it felt so wrong at this time, it wasn’t right to fill this void and act like she had been absent for five years or she would stay after she was done with her trip. Whatever she came for would obviously be found or destroyed and she’d go back to whatever fleet she’d come from for the rest of her life. Luke stopped outside the kitchen entrance and his hand hid under the hand me down tunic sleeves, nervously fiddling with the fabric as he watched Rene place various foods into bowls/plates. 

He stood there for a few minutes before she spoke up: “19 years and you still haven’t lost that awkward shuffle.” She had a smirk and wiped her hands on the dish rag, raising a brow. 

She looked so..natural here, it was almost like she hadn’t left at all. That’s what frustrated Luke the most, that she could so elegantly enter and leave his life like it was nothing while he was left drowning in the repercussions. He could only let out an embarrassed laugh and look to the ground. “Well, I didn’t have you around to boss me around.” 

“Boss you around,” Rene rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I never ordered you around, I gave you direction.”  
  
Luke let out a snort, shrugging he’d rather not fight with her even if it was a quick little teasing argument. Her presence was enough to make him feel all sorts of things, the overwhelming calm or the shot of anger that would pulse through him every now and then but really it had been dread and excitement that drove him the most. Luke’s thoughts darkened and he brought himself to realize that she wasn’t here for him at all, she was here for some bigger Imperial problem and he was just a plus side to her work. Yet...

“I can’t believe you’re here, this is so surreal.” He mumbled. 

Rene chuckled softly, “I missed you so much, Luke.” Her face pinched for a moment as if she were trying to flinch but quickly masked it with a smile as she gestured to him. “You’ve gotten taller, unfortunately.”

‘Not tall enough to stand up against Owen.’ He let out a shaky breath, realizing that he shouldn’t have those thoughts- that he should be grateful for his uncle. Rene’s eyebrows frowned on her face and she took a step forward, he jumped back and held out his hands. “I really should set the table, Owen won’t be happy.” He left without Rene could possibly answer. 

Rene stood in the middle of the kitchen with the metal spook in her hand being the only thing holding her in reality. Their conversation was so cold and stiff like they had been old neighbors more than siblings that had been separated; they both had changed more than she had hoped. Luke was less enthusiastic and quiet, something so different from the bright and hyper boy she had last seen- even his posture was different, hunched and broken. It was almost like he had broken after she left which made her gut swirl. Owen must’ve taken his shot with her absence to take out all his hardships out on him, no longer was Luke that hyperactive boy- at least not on the outside. 

With a huff, she turned back to the food and shook her head. Possibly Owen would allow Luke to leave with her and they could both go away from the Empire, she could finally have him safe. Rene scoffed at herself, Owen would never allow this in a hundred years- he’d even proudly proclaimed to Luke “you’ll never fly as long as I’m alive!” when he was just nine-years-old. Owen hated Rene and Rene wasn’t too fond of him herself due to their constant bickering as a child yet he seemed to restrain himself today, probably for Beru the woman was incredibly happy for her return even if Owen and Luke seemed to hold their own worries. 

“Rene,” Beru called from the entrance and the niece turned towards her aunt. Beru held a small and careful smile, nodding her head back. “go sit down, the places have been set.” 

Rene nodded in her silent agreement, placing the spoon and rag down on the counter next to it. She walked out and sat down on the right side across from Luke who only regarded her with a glance, her eyes merely running over Owen at the head of the table with disdain. The older man was quick to catch her eyes and they hardened in anger as she placed a napkin in her lap. 

“You’ve always been too smart for everyone, hm?” Owen asked, voice eerily cold. 

While Luke glanced between them anxiously, Rene snorted: “Well that can’t be too hard in your presence, _Uncle Owen_.” She spat out the term like it was pure sin. It held all the anger and spite she had for the man and all the while, hiding the fact that she loved pressing his buttons.

Owen’s eyes narrowed and his brows dipped, his fist coming down on the table making Luke want to scramble while Rene sat blank faced. “You will not disrespect me under my own roof!” He shouted. 

“That’s a ceiling,” Rene pointed up, she tilted her head and made a cooing noise. “Don’t worry, Owen, architecture is hard.” 

“Listen here, girl-!” Owen stood but Rene cut him off: “Owen, I think you should watch your temper around the company.”  
  
Owen was ready to blow his lid when Beru came back into the room, holding a tray full of bowls and various foods. Rene sent him a bitter smile then a genuine one directed to Luke expecting to see that giddy grin he’d given her so many times before but now his face was pale and he glanced nervously at Owen before quickly grabbing his servings. Another change in her brother seemed his lack of protest at anything Owen did, back then he would giggle and grin with her. She took a deep breath and grabbed her plate, the only sound in the room was the clanking of utensils against plates; Rene’s mind suddenly consumed the contents on the plate, the food in the Empire was never really good but this was something else entirely. Dustcrepes and nausages were on the plate tonight, nausages being one of Luke’s favorite foods...or the last she could remember; duscrepes were meat (of what animal Rene didn’t really remember) encased by a rough bread, true Tatooine specialty. The nausages were indescribable for Rene in her opinion the dark meat was bitter and a reminder of how depressing Tatooine was. Just like a child, Rene pushed some of her food to the side and took small bites. 

Thankfully, someone broke the silence: “So what have you come home for, dear?” Beru asked softly, sparing Owen who scoffed a glance. 

Rene smiled softly, shrugging. She couldn’t exactly come right out and say that Darth Vader himself had sent her here for two droids that were said to be somewhere in this area, it’d be foolish to reveal it all. “Just some small business for the Empire, that’s all.” She said with a small and thin smile, she saw Luke’s fork stab a little hard into his dustcrepe in the corner of her eyes. Was he upset? 

“Hopefully, that business ends soon.” Owen said, making Rene’s mind break from Luke back to the older man at the head of the table. 

“With me around, it ought to.” Rene said sharply, returning back to her food. 

There was small chatter around the table the whole while they ate. Rene would tell stories when prompted from someone, although Owen never really said anything past the usual snark. Luke really took this time to assess his sister. She was slumped in her chair like an old man after a day’s work, her hair free from its entanglement, and Imperial uniform loose. He wondered if she planned to stay for a little while. 

Rene’s mind however was how she would manage to escape her family in search of the droids. Yes, she loved her family-- adored them. But the plans had to be put first. She simply couldn’t think of a way that she could both spend time with her family and effectively find the droids before the Empire. One of her friends that she was recruited with promised to stick with the Death Star while she was sent to Tatooine. Of course, it took some convincing but, in the end, she was here and Ilyasah was on the _Death Star_. 

She wondered what would happen after she delivered the plans to the Rebellion. If it was going to truly go to their favor or all of this would be the end. It would leave with their loss and they’d just have to accept it. The Empire seemed to grow stronger every day and the fact that Darth Vader knew of Beru and Owen unsettled her greatly. These plans better be close by. 

“You know,” Luke started, picking at his food. “I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen.”

Rene raised a brow, “Oh, really? Another Jawa sale?” She asked but ultimately went ignored. 

“What makes you think that?” Owen asked, looking to his nephew. 

“Well, I stumbled across this recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

Immediately, Rene sat forward with interest suddenly not very interested in the food but these droids seemed much more interesting then the quickly cooling food. No one noticed her attention had shifted and gave their own reactions: Owen narrowed his eyes and Beru looked to her husband with silent acceptance. The last time she had seen Obi-Wan was the day that she was leaving...he was silent and calculated, stroking his beard and nodding as Rene explained herself and Owen’s outburst: “ _Maybe if my father wasn’t a Jedi then I wouldn’t have any of these problems!_ ” She had yelled, shaking her head. 

Obi-Wan didn’t look upset or annoyed but he looked like he was contemplating, finally he spoke and his voice seemed to reveal his emotions. “ _You are in control of your destiny, Rene._ ” Something about that statement had made anger well up inside her, the rest of that night was a blur but the next thing she knew she was waking up aboard a transport. She thought that maybe Obi-Wan had died somewhere deep within the Jundland Wastes but now there were two droids trying to locate him...possibly droids that she was looking for. 

Owen glared at Luke. “That old man’s just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit to Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That’ll be the end of it. It belongs to us now.”

“But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?” Luke asked with naive eyes. 

Rene laughed softly, “Oh, he won’t.” She muttered, now leaning back in her seat again and having long left her dinner. 

“The only concern you have is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ride working out those condensers.” Owen ordered. 

“Yes, sir.” Luke nodded. Everyone turned quite yet again and went back to their food. Luke bit his lip. “I think those new droids are going to work out just fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year.” Luke announced. 

Rene blinked and stared at her brother. The Imperial Academy? Luke, a stormtrooper? The day she saw him working for the Empire would be the day that she died. She looked to Owen whose face looked crestfallen. 

“You mean the next semester before harvest?”

Luke shrugged, “Sure, there’re more than enough droids.”

“Harvest is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we’ll make enough on the harvest so I’ll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year.” Owen told him. Luke’s attention had suddenly been caught by the food on his plate, Rene stared at him sadly. Luke had dreams and aspirations and being on Tatooine wasn’t exactly going to help. She felt bad for the kid. “You must understand I need you here, Luke.”

“But it’s a whole ‘nother year.”

“Look, it’s only one more season.”

Luke’s anger flashed in his chest like a dragon. He pushed his plate across the table and stood to leave. “Yeah, that’s what you said last year when Biggs and Rene left.” He snapped at his uncle. 

Aunt Beru said, “Where are you going?”

“It looks like I’m going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids.” Luke was quick to snap, he rushed out of the dining area and to the surface. 

Rene stared after him, then looked to her uncle. “Do you ever think you overwork him?” She stood and placed her hands in her pockets as she stood. 

Owen shot her a look and the muscles in his jaw obviously flexed with rage. “By the end of tomorrow, you’ll be gone and not my problem.” He seemingly reminded himself, ignoring the question that had an easy answer. All his life Luke had worked, it seemed the moment he could grab, walk, and talk Owen was interested in how he could contribute to the farm; Rene had held him off for as long as she could, taking on more of a workload and even dropping out of only school available in their area. It hadn’t been enough because by five Luke was pulling apart vaporators and putting them back together by himself. 

Rene let out a scoff and seemed to head off in the direction of the garage. Beru let out a soft sigh, wanting nothing more for the family to be together and act like her own family...she wanted nothing more than them to joke and talk about their days but she would never get that with Rene and Luke, would she? 

“They’re too much like their father.” Beru said, knowing what was on Owen’s mind.

Owen clenched his hands. “That’s what I’m afraid of.” 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Luke paused at the surface, his eyes dragged over to binary sunset on the edge of the horizon. The purple, orange, and yellows of the sky seemed to blend together. Luke wondered what could be beyond that horizon but he couldn't leave Tatooine. It was the only thing he knew, the only home he’d ever have, the only place that could possibly make Luke feel trapped. He brought his head down in exasperation and then back up to look at the horizon with a new light in his eyes. 

Luke couldn’t give up yet, not while the galaxy remained unexplored for him. Some day, he thought, I will visit every star and every planet in the galaxy. He knew that it was very unlikely but the boy would dream and dream, he would always look toward the horizon. He would travel every star system like his father before him. 

“Some things don’t change.” Rene called making Luke turn around. She seemed amused but her eyes held sympathies for him. She walked forward and joined his side, the sky slowly turning more purple. “I’ve never understood why you liked staring at the suns so much-- In fact, I don’t understand you at all, Luke. The Academy, really?”

Luke rolled his eyes, ready to walk into the garage where his chore waited. “Not you too.” he grumbled. He had gotten enough of this from Owen, he didn’t need Rene to join in on the ‘keep Luke on Tatooine’ party.

“Luke, the Empire isn’t for you, trust me on this.” 

“Rene, why do you get to get off this planet and I don’t? It’s not fair!” 

“If life was fair, there’d be no Empire.” Rene said calmly, not raising her voice to Luke’s volume. “But there is and there is no chance that I’m letting you get involved in that.”

“I’m a big boy, I can make my own choices.”

“The fact that you called yourself ‘ _big boy_ ’ proves you can’t,” Rene crossed her arms and stared at him sadly. “You see the Academy as something that’ll get you out of here but the moment you do, you belong to the Empire. You’re not Luke Skywalker or Luke Larrs, you’re just a number in their systems until you’re killed. And I can’t let you live like that, Luke.”

Luke turned silent. _A number_ , he would be just a number? In the back of his mind, he reconsidered his dreams but he knew. . .he knew that he didn’t have any other chance of getting off Tatooine. And he could tell that Rene knew that too but desperately wanted his aspirations to change. Luke was stubborn and so was Rene, Beru said that they got it from their father, and every argument they had ended up dissipated because they couldn’t reach common ground. 

In the end, Luke would leave Tatooine a soldier. 

Rene sighed, turning on her heel. “I’m gonna check on Q, where is he?” She inquired while heading for the garage. 

“The garage.” He muttered, following her. Luke just wanted to clean up R2 and 3PO then head in for the night, hopefully pull out one of his old encyclopedias and find out who that woman in white was from the recording. 

The garage door slid open and the two Skywalker siblings walked in with caution at the silence and darkness. Rene walked in, looked around and then threw her arms in the air with a questioning glare at Luke. The farm boy snatched the controller off his belt and pressed the button, sending a buzz through the garage and causing 3PO to jump from behind the family speeder. 

Luke furrowed his brows fondly, tilting his head while Rene looked ready to puke. “What are you doing hiding in there?” He asked softly. 

“It wasn’t my fault, sir! Please don’t deactivate me! I told him not to go, but he’s malfunctioning; kept babbling on about his mission then the little ball droid talked about his own mission!” 3PO was quick to explain himself while throwing his counterpart and new friend under the bus. 

“Oh, no!” Luke breathed, rushing to the surface with Rene and 3PO close behind. 

Luke searched the surface with his binoculars while Rene clutched her commlink, hopefully getting a moment to contact the Rebellion.

“These R2 units have always been a problem.” 3PO muttered bitterly, waiting for Luke to make some type of find. “These astro-droids are getting quite out of hand. Even _I_ can’t understand their logic at times.” 

“Q!” Rene cupped his mouth and called. 

“They’re nowhere in sight!” Luke ran a hand through his hair and placed her binoculars back on his belt. 

“Pardon me, sir, but couldn’t we just go after them?” The golden protocol droid inquired. 

“It’s too dangerous with all the Tuskens. We’ll have to wait until morning.” 

“You don’t know Artoo, he may be hard to keep track of but he’s loyal.” Rene shrugged, glancing at 3PO who jumped a little and shuffled to face her. 

Luke raised an eyebrow, “And how do you know that?”

“Why, General Skywalker, what a kind surprise!” 3PO exclaimed, sounding relieved and extremely confused at her presence. 

Rene rounded on him, eyes dark and shoulders stiff. “Threepio!” The golden droid threw his hand over his face as if to block a blow. 

“ _General_?!” Luke repeated in shock. “Wait, I thought you said you were a pilot in the Empire? How do you know each other?”

“Well, I flipped the truth.” Rene shrugged and Luke’s chin dropped while his eyes narrowed. She glanced at 3PO who had since shuffled closer to her as if she would keep him safe. “I, uh, transported a convoy with him on it one time. He was trouble.”

3PO scoffed while Luke’s lips twitched up.

“You think Artoo is a handful? Wait until you send this guy to work.” Rene pointed to 3PO. 

“That reminds me, ma’am, did you ever find--”

Rene nodded before he could finish. “Of course I did, Threepio.”

“Luke, Rene, I’m shutting the power down for the night!” Owen called from below. 

“We’ll be right down!” Luke bellowed then looked toward the sand at his feet. “Boy, am I going to get it.”

“You are?” Rene repeated, her head tilted. “Oh, you bet you are. My droid is gone because your little Artoo has a mind of his own!” 

Luke shot her a glare and looked to 3PO. “That little droid has caused me a lot of problems.”

3PO was on the verge of chuckling, if he was programmed to. “Oh, he excels at that, sir.” 

“So, he’s gone to find Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Rene questioned the two, trying to act oblivious as to the situation. They both nodded and she sighed. “Well, that’s great.”

“Do you know him?” Luke asked softly.

“Kenobi? I suppose you could call him an old friend.” Rene said softly, she squinted at the horizon and bit at her lower lip, a usual tell that she was lying. 

More than an old friend, Kenobi was like an uncle to her. Of course, when she found out that he was still on Tatooine, she would visit him. When Owen found out, he blew up in a sputtering rage. Not only did he yell at Rene, he made sure she didn’t go out alone for years. If it was with Luke, Beru, or himself, she was never alone. She had to say, it was worth it all in the end. 

She wanted those old days, surprisingly. It held a lot less secrets. 

“Mistress Rene, may I ask you something?” 3PO asked sheepishly, tilting his head. 

“Of course, Threepio.” Rene stuffed her hands in her pockets and turned on her heel to go inside.

“Are you still working with the Rebellion?"

Rene whirled around yet again, “ _Threepio_!”

“Rebellion?!” Luke exclaimed, shock and betrayal lacing his tone. Rene met his eyes and saw that not only was his hurt, Luke looked like he was beyond happy with this reveal. “You’re working with the Rebellion?”

“Listen, Luke, this is a lot more complicated than it seems.” Rene said quickly. 

“How long have you been lying to us--to _me_?” He demanded. 

“I never lied to you, I just--”

“--bended the truth,” Luke finished for her sharply. “You seem to be doing that a lot.” 

“Oh, don’t be dramatic.” Rene snapped. She rubbed her hand over her face and shook her head, laughing softly. “I can’t just go around telling people I’m part of the Rebel Alliance, Luke!” 

“I’m not just people, I’m your _brother_!” Luke shot back. 

They had a standoff and both held their own emotions. 

Rene: confusion and acceptance that she might have done something wrong.

Luke: betrayal and annoyance. Yet again Rene proved that she could lie really good. 

“Was it something I said?” 3PO asked sheepishly, picking up on the anger between siblings. 

“You know they’re carrying a message then?” Luke asked softly. His face fell into realization and even more hurt. “You only came home to take them to the Rebellion.”

Rene hesitated, not looking away from him. “Yes.” She mumbled. 

Luke’s eyes filled with angry tears and he threw a hand in the direction of the increasingly uncomfortable 3PO. “Then once you found them you were just going to leave me behind again! You get to have all the adventures while I’m stuck here, collecting _water_.” He spat. 

Rene saw his point of view but. . .”Luke, it’s not my fault.” She appealed. 

“Right,” Luke sneered. He clenched his jaw and shouldered past her. “Take your stupid droids and get out of here.” 

Rene stood on the surface watching Luke go with sad eyes. 3PO glanced from where Luke disappeared and then to Rene. Well, this was going to be a great team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Reviews very much appreciated!


	5. Chapter Four: Obi-Wan Kenobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“ _ Tell me where the plans are! _ ” Hissed a metallic sounding voice. 

“ _ It’s our burden to lose, _ ” Rene said, sounding a lot older than she did now. “ _ Not only as masters but as parents too. _ ”

“ _ You will join my side as Empress Palpatine! _ ” Bellowed another voice. 

“ _ Help! _ ”

“ _ Revenge is not the Jedi way! _ ”

“ _ I won’t leave you! Not this time. _ ”

“ _ I failed you father. . .I’m sorry. _ ”

“ _ Master Skywalker? _ ” 

All different types of places and people flashed before Luke’s eyes. He felt as though he was living life through different eyes, hearing screams and echoes of help. Hearing laughter and declarations of love. Yet he stood, hollow, empty, and alone in a dark room. Distantly in his mind, he knew this to be a dream but all the events were so real that at any moment he’d wake up in one of them. 

Luke couldn’t help but wonder just what this was. Of course, it wasn’t real because who could possibly tell their own future? He looked around, desperately for an exit from the cries and pleads for people he cared about and people he didn’t even know. People calling out for  _ him _ to save them. All his life, Luke had played hero and the thought of being one terrified him.

To the far right was a light, sad and small but strong in itself.  _ Lost _ . Like himself. He tilted his head like a lost dog, slowly inching toward the blue. When he was arm length away, he stretched his hand toward it. The screams of others started to quiet down and was replaced by a blissful whisper, one pleading to get to safety. His finger touched the outside of the light and a shock spread from his finger tip all the way up to his head. Luke wanted to jump away, to cradle his right hand but he didn’t, his whole hand was enveloped by the light. 

He knew that he should feel scared or even unsettled yet all the emotion he could muster with just comfort from the other, whoever they were. Anger and confusion flowed from it suddenly and with the utmost hesitancy, a voice sounded: 

“ _ Hello? _ ” 

Luke shot up from his sleep when a pillow slapped his face. He sputtered and rolled off the side, throwing the pillow to the side. He sat up on the floor of his room and blinked, the blur in his eyes wouldn’t go away but he was 100% sure that it was Rene standing in front of him now. His mood went from bitterly confused to just plain bitterness. Luke glared up at her as she placed her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion. 

“It’s time to get up if you don’t want Owen figuring out your mistake.” Rene disclosed. She stared down at him while he rubbed his eyes, throwing his blanket off of himself and stumbling up. He blinked wearily and stood in front of her, still half asleep. She sighed. “Get dressed.” With that, she turned and left the room.

Rene walked up toward the surface, hoping to get R2 and QT home before Owen and Beru got up and there’d be no problems. She knew that Luke was right the night before and she had stayed up late last night thinking about it. Yes, she hardly visited but it was war! She couldn’t control when she was sent to Tatooine either from the Rebels or from the Empire. No one really cared about what she needed and she couldn’t be selfish at a time like this. 

But, selfishlessly, Rene did long to spend time with her family. She did want to know the stupid things Luke was up to and she kinda missed the days where she would ride around, ending up in Beggar’s Canyon, racing. Those were simpler times. She didn’t have the Empire to worry about and only Jabba’s goons came for their water tax just so they could keep that giant slug cool. 

3PO had since shuffled from the garage after waking himself up. He glanced around the Tatooine desert and then to Rene who leaned against the speeder with an impatience glare.

“Mistress Rene, will Master Luke be joining us soon?” He asked. 

“Of course, Threepio, he was part of this mess.” Rene held out her palm. “Now, come on, I’ll help you up.”

With great difficulty, Rene managed to get 3PO into the back of the speeder and then hopped up in the front. Luke stumbled out of the house, pulling his tunic into the right position and holding his little too big utility belt higher up his waist. He still looked terribly tired and slightly iffed that he was up even before Owen was. He walked over and took the passenger seat, silently. 

“Master Luke, it’s good to see you! I hope you rested up well!” 3PO greeted him for the day, obviously wanting someone to say something-- _ anything _ . 

“Thank you, Threepio.” Luke muttered, resting his head on his fist. 

Rene stared at him for a long moment before muttering a curse and starting the speeder up, making a quick exit off the Lars homestead. The ride was silent for a good bit, Rene was positive that Luke had ended up falling asleep again but then he did wake up and he was bitter. The woman knew that it was only a matter of time before the boy said something that set off a chain of events that would be another argument. 

3PO surprisingly remained silent in the back of the speeder, respectfully waiting for some sign of R2 to come up or for either of the people up front to address him. But he knew that they wouldn’t without reason and just decided to conduct his own search, obviously they were going on some type of whim that Mistress Rene had and it would eventually get them into some type of trouble. 

Luke took his hard gaze from the land in front of them to his sister who was resting her own head on her fist as she drove. “How long have you been part of the Rebellion?” He knew that it shouldn’t bother him too much, a part of him was reassured that his sister was helping what he considered the ‘good guys’ but he was also confused. Three years ago she left for the Imperial Academy and then a year later she left to join them officially. 

“Four years,” Rene answered, causing Luke to scoff, rolling his eyes. Her own became hard and she frowned at him like a mother with her child. “Look, this is war, okay? I don’t get to choose where I go and when. I would’ve came home a long time ago if it was that type of thing, okay? But it’s not.”

“But the one time you do, it’s for two droids!” Luke shot back, their earlier argument had, once again, been brought alive.

Rene bellowed, “They are carrying vital information for the Rebellion! I’m sorry I can’t play soldier with you anymore, Luke, but actual lives depend on those two droids!” The muscles in her jaw tightened and she shifted in her seat. Uncomfortable and feeling a little exposed, Rene regained her composure. “You know I would come visit you if I could, but I couldn’t.”

“I don’t know anything anymore.” Luke muttered bitterly, he shook his head. “Next thing you’ll say is our father isn’t dead.”

“Don’t joke like that.” Rene snapped. She glared at him head on now. “I wouldn’t keep something like that from you.”

A silence filled the speeder once again and Rene returned her gaze securely back on the terrain in front of them. She pondered what life would be like if she wasn’t part of the Rebellion, if she didn’t know of what R2 and C3PO carried. Well, really it was R2 carrying it but 3PO was important in many other ways, specifically, his ability to get on everyone’s nerves. And. . .Rene believed he used to be owned by her mother. 

“I’m sorry,” Rene spoke up after she calmed down. “That I haven’t been here for you.”

Luke nervously bit his lip and fumbled with his hands. “I’m sorry, too, for being rude.”

Rene smiled and then announced to both of them, “Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, I don’t really remember though, it was a long time ago that I saw him.” Her tone almost took a teasing side to it. “I didn’t know R2 could move so fast, maybe we should condition him for some soldier work, eh, Threepio?”

As ever, the droid took it to heart. “Oh, I don’t understand everyone’s fascination with that oversized garbage tin! All he does is chatter and get  _ me _ into all sorts of trouble!” He then went quiet at his own outburst. “I’m fond of Artoo, ma’am, don’t take my accusations to heart but he truly does get on one’s nerves.” 

Rene chuckled softly, shaking her head. “It’s okay, Threepio. We all have that one person.”

“And who is your ‘one person’, ma’am?” He inquired softly. 

Rene waved a hand, “Hopefully, someone I don’t meet for a very long time.” 

Luke suddenly spoke up, sounding elated. “Wait, there’s something dead ahead on the scanner. It looks like our droids. . .hit the accelerator.” 

Rene followed the order and they sped closer to where the droids were located. It didn’t take long before they caught up with the two droids, QT had been in the middle of speaking to the other when the speeder took a sharp turn and screeched to a stop. For a moment, the humans stared at droids. Then QT ordered them to scramble. Unfortunately, R2 wasn’t gifted with speed. Luke hoped out of the speeder and 3PO slipped out himself while Rene let out a hollow: “Q.”

The droid came to a pause and turned his head toward her, she raised a brow and pointed to the back of the speeder. Q knew that he would be in for it later, that Rene wasn’t really one to forget things. She rested her head back while Luke and 3PO confronted R2 about his sudden escape. 

“Hey, just where do you think you’re going?” Luke inquired, eyebrows raised and hands on hips. 

R2 took it in himself to sound sheepish:  I MUST FIND MASTER KENOBI . 

“Master Luke here is your rightful owner.” 3PO snapped while Luke just frowned at them. “We’ll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi gibberish. . .and don’t talk to me about your mission, either. You’re fortunate he doesn’t blast you into a million pieces right here.”

Luke placed a hand on 3PO’s chest, shaking his head. “Well, come on. It’s getting late. I only hope we can get back before Uncle Owen really blows up.” He muttered. 

“If you don’t mind my saying so, sir, I think you should deactivate the little fugitive until you’ve gotten him back to your workshop.” 

“No, he’s not going to try anything.” Luke reassured, shooting a warning glance at R2. 

Luke wasn’t sure what set him off but suddenly R2 broke into a flourish of whistles and beeps. Rene frowned and looked around, “Tuskens, where?” She jumped out of her speeder with QT close behind her. She rushed forward, grabbing Luke’s arm and dragging them up a cliff that overlooked most of the valley, getting down on her stomach and holding her hand out. “Binoculars.”

As Luke handed the binoculars to her, he muttered, “You sure are a soldier.” 

It sounded bitter but Rene wasn’t really paying attention to him or the bickering 3PO. She used the binoculars to home in on the Banthas at the edge of the canyon. She wondered where the Tuskens could possibly be, it wasn’t in their nature to leave their Banthas unguarded unless. . .unless they were  _ hunting _ . Rene pulled the binoculars down and wetted her lips, hopefully allowing some words to get out. 

“Two Banthas without their Tuskens, they’re definitely out hunting.” She informed the group, pulling her brother to be flat on the ground. Luke blinked at her in confusion and then looked to where the Banthas were. Rene brought the binoculars back to her eyes, hopefully to see the Tuskens nearby. Yet she couldn’t. 

But she didn’t have to search for long when a Tusken jumped right into one of the eyes, causing Rene to cry out and falling back into 3PO. The Tusken continued to screech while standing over Luke who looked absolutely petrified. Rene and 3PO tried to regain some type of balance but, unfortunately, 3PO decided to grab onto his master and pull her back with him. 

“Oh!” 3PO exclaimed. 

“Ah!” Rene cried out, surprised at how messy all of this was becoming. Before she hit the ground, she spread her hands and they both stopped before they injured themselves. Rene placed herself on the ground then 3PO fell on his side. 

“Oh, my!” 3PO huffed. 

“You okay, Threepio?” Rene asked, bringing him up to a sitting position. She attempted to dust him off but it was useless. She sighed softly. 

“Oh, I’m quite alright, ma’am. Just had a tumble!” 3PO reassured, he shook his head as if trying to adjust the mechanics in his head. 

Rene smiled softly and stood, “I got to make sure Artoo and Q are okay, just stay here.” 

She turned and rushed around the corner, spotting the Tuskens dropping Luke to the ground as though he was dead. The next step for them was to search their speeder in search of something of value, she grabbed the blue tinted saber on her belt and it snapped on, illuminating against the ridges around her. The Tuskens huddled with fear, yipping about something like ‘another’. They stared at the orange blade, she tilted her chin up.

“Step away from the speeder, I don’t want to hurt you.” She pointed at the Tuskens and they coward away. “Now.” She demanded. 

They seemed to weigh their options then raised their gaderffii, yipping in bravery. Rene twirled the saber and then pointed it down. She sprung toward the Tuskens and took down the ones that threatened her, they let out cries and tried to block her weapon with the stick that only made it split in two. They tried to be resourceful but she easily took them down. Rene thought that it might’ve gone on forever. Then a Krayt Dragon moaned through the canyon causing both woman and Tuskens to pause in their efforts. 

It was evident that the Tuskens didn’t want to deal with a Krayt Dragon, scurrying off toward their Banthas and riding off. Rene, however, was feeling bold. She wanted to get out with Luke but knew it was useless to try and run from a Krayt Dragon in a speeder. Especially the run down one they own. She clutched her saber and took her stance. 

Yet the only thing to stop ten feet from her was a robed figure. The moment he appeared, Rene knew. She knew that their search for Obi-Wan was over. For a long time, the day dragged on. Moments seemed like 20 years. Skywalker and Kenobi. That phrase used to be one and now it had been years since one saw the other. Rene’s saber deactivated and she clipped on her belt. 

Obi-Wan reached up, pushing his hood back to see the woman fully. She was frozen in shock while the man smiled softly. “You surely are your father’s daughter.” He teased gently, gazing around the area. His eyes paused on Luke and then fluttered back to Rene. He moved toward Luke, kneeling beside him and placing his hand on his forehead. 

“I. . .” She blinked back tears from her eyes. “Obi-Wan, I’m so glad to see you.” She wanted to move forward, to hug the man, demand to know what had transpired in the last 13 years. But she felt frozen to the ground. Like it had reached up and grabbed a hold of her feet. Rene had missed her uncle incredibly and to have him in front of her right now was surreal. 

Rene’s eyes travelled back to Luke and guilt twisted her gut. She was by his side in an instant, hunched over. The Tuskens had thrown him down with no care. He didn’t appear to hold any injuries but she couldn’t be sure there weren't any internal injuries. Five minutes into a little adventure and Luke was already unconscious. This was all her fault, she should’ve just gone after R2 and QT on her own. They could’ve avoided all of this.

“He’s all right, just beaten out of shape.” Obi-Wan told her softly, as if knowing what she was thinking. 

Rene tilted her head, smiling ruefully. “That’s good.” She would take his word for it. Why would he lie? Currently not to comfort her. 

There wasn’t much time given that Obi-Wan could possibly question the woman. QT came blasting out of his hiding space with R2 behind, the latter gave a melancholy beep. QT started to assess his master, worried that she had sustained an injury. In response, Rene rubbed the top of his little dome, turning her attention upon the hesitant R2. 

“Come along, Artoo, it’s okay now.” She reached out her hand but R2 wasn’t paying any attention to her. No, his attention was caught on Obi-Wan. 

“ _ Don’t thank me. It was Artoo’s shooting. _ ” Anakin grinned mischievously, daring a glance to R2 in his port. Of course Obi-Wan wouldn’t thank R2; Obi-Wan, afterall, didn’t enjoy droids.

“ _ Yes. I suppose, if you like, you can thank your droid for me as well. _ ” 

“ _ That’s the closest you’re gonna get, Artoo. Worry not, though, I’ll appreciate the hard work. _ ” 

R2’s photoreceptors homed in on Obi-Wan’s face; he had to make sure this was truly his former Master’s old friend and Princess Organa’s General. The facial structure was the same, everything the same, but he had yet to hear the old man-- or “Old Ben” -- speak. Something in his cogs hoped that he’d say something, anything, even a scold. 

“Hello there!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. Immediately, R2 started whistling excitedly and rolled over. R2 couldn’t believe it, it truly was Obi-Wan Kenobi! He was right here in front of him, in the flesh. Albeit older, he seemed to be the same Jedi he was 19 years ago. Obi-Wan noticed R2’s mood change when he whistled at Luke in concern. “Don’t worry, he’ll be alright.”

As if woken by his words, Luke’s lashes fluttered. Rene let out a noise close to an exclamation, placing her hands on his shoulders and helping him sit up. He blinked, trying to adjust to the bright suns of Tatooine. He squinted, firsting meeting Rene’s gaze-- with great relief-- and then meeting Obi-Wan’s. He frowned at first, then he sat up straighter with realization. Luke had found him! Or  _ Rene _ had found him. But either way, Luke had been present for his arrival. Unconscious, but present. 

“What happened?” Luke asked, dazed. 

“The Tuskens got you. I’m sorry for taking my leave but. . . Threepio and I got preoccupied.” Rene admitted, wryly. 

Luke nodded slowly, his hand coming back to rub the area where the Tusken had hit him. It stung under the pressure and he was sure that there’d be a bad bruise for a few days. He wondered just how long he had fallen unconscious. As he moved himself into a more comfortable position, he felt every joint in his body ache. So the Tuskens either dragged him or punt him from the overhead. Obviously, there wasn’t much of a difference. 

“It’s OK. You couldn’t have known that they were going to find us.” Luke chided. He took in his surroundings. R2 rocked happily back and forth at the sight of his awakening, QT beeped low attempts at scolds, Rene fretted over his well-being, and Old Ben. Yes, that’s right, Obi-Wan was there! The realization painted Luke’s features in delicate awe. “Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!” 

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering why he could possibly be happy to see  _ him _ . In reality, the old man was quite excited to see the young Skywalker it was like. . .it was like a second chance from Anakin. Instead of voicing his confirmations, he remained void of emotion. “The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me, young Luke, what brings you out this far?”

‘ _ Young Luke? I never told him my name. Maybe Rene told him. _ ’ Luke laid out a hand toward R2 as if presenting a showcase prize. “Oh, this little droid! I think he’s searching for his former master. . .I’ve never seen such devotion in a droid before. . .there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he’s talking about?” Luke didn’t miss the way Obi-Wan’s face fell, his hand coming up to stroke his grey beard. 

“Obi-Wan? Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time. . .a long time.” Briefly, Obi-Wan looked to Rene who watched the interaction closely. 

Luke frowned, “I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead.”

“Oh, he’s not dead,” Obi-Wan said with amusement. 

“Not yet at least.” Rene commented, crossing her arms. 

Obi-Wan spared her another glance, Luke’s expression brightened considerably. “You know him!” 

Obi-Wan regarded him with a smile. “Well, of course I know him. He’s me!” Luke’s face fell in shock. “I haven’t gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you were born!” 

Luke numbly nodded, “Then the droid  _ does _ belong to you.”

This made Obi-Wan frown himself, gazing at R2. Sure, Obi-Wan knew the droid the moment it came bursting from its hidden space but it wasn’t  _ his _ droid. Really, if they were speaking with all honesty, it was more Luke and Rene’s droid more than anyone else. It was surely not his droid. R2-D2 and Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan distantly remembered when Anakin had to get a new droid due to R2’s sudden disappearance. He was so different. . .Obi-Wan supposed his care and devotion to others was Anakin’s downfall. 

“Don’t seem to remember ever owning a droid.” He pondered aloud. 

Rene anxiously looked out toward the empty canyon. “We should go, those Tuskens think there’s a Krayt out here, they’ll come out in greater numbers.” She stood, holding out her hand for Luke to take.

Luke took it, stumbling up and hanging onto her hand for balance. Obi-Wan watched them curiously. So, she had stuck by her promise and taken care of Luke. It wasn’t like there was much of a choice and Obi-Wan didn’t see Rene as the type to hurt her family, nor abandon them. Although, he had heard whispers of her joining the Empire. He wondered if Vader had reached her. . .

“Oh, gosh, Threepio!” Rene turned on her heel and called for the golden droid. He came shuffling from his hiding spot, already fussing: “Why, Mistress Rene, I stuck by my hiding space! I’m sorry if I unsettled anyone.” 

She smiled slightly, “It’s fine, Threepio, come on.” Rene assisted everyone into the speeder, taking her rightful spot as the driver. She raised a brow at her passengers, smirking a little. “Ready for liftoff?”

Luke gave her a flat look in return, flipping the speeder to life. “Rene, just. . . _ go _ .” 

Rene pouted then started toward the last place she remembered Obi-Wan’s home was. Obi-Wan himself started to chuckle, covering his grin behind his pale hand. Fondly, he spoke over the roar of the wind. “You remind me of your parents, your father especially.” 

Luke leaned toward the man with glittering eyes, “You knew our father?” 

Obi-Wan’s gaze softened, gazing upon Luke like he did Anakin when he was his age. Yet, at Anakin’s age, he was fighting a war; Luke was a mere boy with big aspirations. Obi-Wan didn’t know his own father or mother, like Luke, and he hadn’t known how to control his Force before joining the Jedi Order, like Luke. In many ways, Obi-Wan saw himself in Luke and just small things. Distant memories of himself and Qui-Gon running about on missions, then himself and Anakin. Then. . .then  _ Mustafar _ . 

“I did, we were friends once.” Obi-Wan finally answered, distantly. 

“Do you know how he died?”

“ _ I HATE YOU! _ ” 

“ _ You were my brother, Anakin. . .I loved you. _ ”

“Unfortunately.” Bitterly, he had answered the boy. A hint of resentment in his voice, of course, it was for himself. It was his own fault. He was the reason Anakin was dead, probably even Padme. Luke stared at him curiously, biting his tongue and hoping that the ex-Jedi Master would continue. He regarded the boy gravely. “It’s a story for another time.”

Rene frowned, keeping her eyes on the desert. She truly wondered what had happened to her father. She knew that it couldn’t have been peaceful seeing how Obi-Wan reacted at the mere mention of him but she desperately wanted some type of closure. Just something that would resolve her wonder and conflict on his death. She knew that it wouldn’t change the fact that he had died but. . .just any inkling of information would let her be at peace.

“Whatever you say, Obi-Wan.” Rene finally said. 

The ride was silent the rest of the way, excluding the few times 3PO spoke up causing R2 and QT to retort in their own fashion. Luke’s mind was wrapped in itself; pondering what lay ahead for himself. What could Obi-Wan have to say that the Princess so desperately needed? Luke pondered if he was as crazy as Owen had made him seem, especially when he was younger. Owen would go on tangents whenever Rene so much as mentioned the ‘old wizard’. Perhaps Obi-Wan would prove otherwise. 

Luke just hoped Owen wouldn’t find out about his little adventure.


	6. Chapter Five: The Hologram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (slight) truth of Anakin Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday I suppose. Let me know what you think!

Rene entered the homestead for the first time in years and stared around in a daze, remembering the days she would train in the small home. Memories of her getting frustrated and Obi-Wan’s chasting, “ _Find your peace, you are one with the Force._ ” It was almost refreshing to be back at the home, to get a breath of fresh air. She was quick to take her place on the couch and bring her feet to the table in front of her while Luke hesitated. 

Obi-Wan entered just behind Luke, raising a brow at Rene. “Surely, you could take your feet off my table?” He asked while he moved forward, making more room for his guests. Blindly, he waved Luke toward the couch where Rene lounged at and moved a chair for R2 to fit. It wasn’t really the biggest house but it was decent for only one man living there. 

“Actually, yes, I _could_.” Rene drew out, smirking. Obi-Wan shot her one of his looks and the Skywalker was quick to rest her feet on the ground, crossing her arms. She tilted her head and searched the small home, her gaze curious. The liveliness that had once been there was gone, the walls vacant and area around her as well, the Jedi had sunken himself into solitude.

Luke frowned, tilting his head in wonder. “It’s not entirely..cozy here...”

“Yeah,” Rene answered simply, looking to her lap. 

Obi-Wan sighed softly, glancing between the siblings and cautiously stroking his beard. Was this really a good time to lay everything bare? To tell them of their father’s actions, what he had become? Silently, he made up his mind. He knew that he couldn’t tell too much now, it wasn’t in their destiny. 

“I knew your father since he was a young boy,” he started, catching their attention. His eyes were glazed as he recalled the past. Remembering a small boy, smiling up at him and asking if he was a Jedi like Qui-Gon. “He was a great boy, talented, I was hesitant to bring him along. My master grew interested, and took him to Coruscant where he became a Padawan. . . _my_ Padawan, shortly after I was declared a Jedi Knight.” 

“Jedi Knight?” Luke repeated breathlessly, eyes wide and in awe. “My father didn’t fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter.” 

Obi-Wan eyed the boy with soft amusement. “That’s what your uncle told you. He didn’t hold with your father’s ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved.” He informed. 

“You fought in the _Clone Wars_?” Luke leaned forward, ignoring Rene’s small huff. 

“Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father.”

Luke’s expression had fallen and he fell back, eyes sadly regarding his father’s old master. He glanced nervously at Rene who watched the interaction with the utmost curiosity. “I wish I’d known him.” He murmured, eyebrows drawn. 

Rene reached forward, placing her hand on his shoulder. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know, Luke, you know that.” she confided. 

Luke knew this, of course he did. But he felt like a burden and. . .a little jealous. Rene would be sharing her stories and her memories of their father when Luke had _none_ . She could recall running around meadows while he chased her but Luke recalled chasing womp rats that were trying to get Beru’s food. She remembered him guiding her to sleep but he remembered clutching to Rene while Jabba’s goons came in the night for their tax. Their childhoods were different, _very_ different but seemed to lead them to the same place. Without their father. 

“Yes, I do.” Luke affirmed, nodding slowly at her. 

Obi-Wan glanced at them again and then started hesitantly himself, “He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you’ve become quite a good pilot yourself.” He started, smiling toward Luke whose cheeks turned red and looked down. “And he was a good friend. Which reminds me. . .”

Obi-Wan got up and walked over to a wooden box, it was scratched up a bit and Rene’s eyes brightened upon spotting it. She remembered what was confined within the box, the saber that she could remember trying to clip off her father’s belt, to play with. Rene could remember him kneeling and staring at her with amusement, wagging a finger while saying in a fake scold: _“Now, Rey Rey, this is no toy, okay? If you want to look at it, you just have to ask daddy._ ”

Of course, those days were rare seeing as he was hardly home. With the fact that her parentage was a secret to the Jedi ( as they were not supposed to have any attachments, especially children of their own ) and the _Clone Wars_ , it was a wonder that she and her mother lasted so long. And the fact that the saber was still intact and useful was a wonder as well. Obi-Wan had told her how bad her father was at keeping sabers safe, so this was the last trace of her father in the galaxy. Maybe that was a good thing. 

She watched Obi-Wan’s wrinkled hand reach into the box, delicately taking out the ancient weapon. “Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn’t allow it.” He held out the hilt to Luke who glanced at Rene with confusion and took it, standing. “He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some foolish idealistic crusade like your father did.” 

Luke frowned, “What is this?”

Rene smiled in a bittersweet way, “It's dad’s lightsaber.” She stood and held out a hesitant hand, Luke placed it in her hand and she ran her dainty fingers over it. She then reached from inside her jacket where she concealed her saber and pulled it out. Rene pinned the sabers up and activated them both. The orange and blue reflected off both their faces and realization painted Luke’s features once again while Rene watched him. She smiled shyly, “Luke, those years ago that Owen kicked me out with the wind...he did that because I told him of my pursuit to learn the Force.”

Luke’s mouth opened and closed similar to a fish. His eyes wide. “A Jedi?” He repeated. 

“No. Just...learning the Force.” She couldn’t bring herself to adore the very order that had taken her father, she hadn’t wanted to be a Jedi. Just… a Force user. At a safe distance, Rene started to twirl her saber as she explained. “Lightsabers are delicate, ancient weapons, you have to treat them with care.” She deactivated the sabers and then held out their father’s and continued to explain. “I knew what our father was growing up, I couldn’t remember everything but I remembered him being a Jedi. So I searched for Obi-Wan and wound up here and I would come here to train. . .until Owen found out.” She shuttered. “But I know this is my path and, well, I think you should at least learn how to control the Force. . .”

Luke activated the saber while faintly listening to her little story, waving it around. His eyes glazed over and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off as he heard all types of things emitting from the saber. Like it was someone else holding it. It almost became deafening as Luke tried to not only concentrate on his sister’s voice but also what was being said to him inside. Was he going crazy? Maybe being here wasn’t good afterall. Just one day with his sister and the stress of keeping up was making him hear things! 

“ _Who are you?_ ” Asked the voice from earlier, much stronger and much more confused than before. That morning it had sounded tired, slightly off put. But now, _now_ , they seemed to know that Luke was there. He pondered the possibility that this was real, that this wasn’t some weird fantasy type dream. 

Hesitantly, he tried to reach out, tried to say the words ‘ _Luke Skywalker. Who are you?_ ’ but there was a barrier. He couldn’t even say it to himself. Feeling foolish, Luke brought himself to the present to see that Rene had just finished speaking, clipping her own lightsaber to her hip. He blinked a little, calming himself down from the awe and deactivated the saber, looking to Obi-Wan. 

Again, he asked, “How did my father die?”

Quite reluctantly, Obi-Wan started, “A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force.” He took a moment to take in their reactions. 

Rene’s eyes brightened with shock but her face was void of emotion. “ _Darth Vader_. . .killed our father?” She asked. That’s how he knew, she thought, that’s how he knew of Owen and Beru. He knew their father and if he knew their father then. . .he must’ve sensed the Force with her. Rene had interacted with the Sith barely but she had been in the same meetings with her many times. He was cold and calculating, sharp and hardly respectful, but he would kneel before the Emperor. She wondered if it was in fear or in respect to his title. Rene didn’t know. 

“The Force?” Luke asked. 

“Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power.” Obi-Wan started, barely able to take his eyes away from Rene. He saw the shock and suspicion in there too. “It’s an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together.”

Luke took all of this in while R2 interrupted with a beep: LET’S GET TO BUSINESS, SHALL WE? 

Obi-Wan smiled fondly. “Now, let’s see if we can figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from.” He reached over and started to fiddle with R2 which made the droid respond softly, helping him. 

“I saw part of the message he was--” Luke cut off as Princess Leia came back into the hologram form, catching his attention. 

“I seem to have found it.” Obi-Wan answered. 

“ _General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I’m unable to present my father’s request to you in person but my ship has fallen under attack and my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed._ ” Leia took a moment to collect herself, glancing off to the side where Luke could only assume Commander Flores was. “ _I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. . .Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope._ ” 

Leia obviously needed a moment, looking so vulnerable and so defeated but it was that voice-- Commander Flores’ -- that broke her from her trance-like state. “ _Leia, we’ve got company!_ ” She peeked into frame and moments later, the hologram was gone. 

Rene’s eyes were blown up with excitement and victory, she had found it! She had found the plans! And Obi-Wan. Both were great strives toward the victory of the Rebellion. Sure, it might not end the war but, hey! They were getting plans on how to destroy the biggest weapon in the history of weapons. 

“I don’t believe it,” Rene mumbled, blinking. She turned to Obi-Wan. “This is what I need to get back to Alderaan. _You_.” 

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, his eyes twinkled with determination. “You must learn the ways of the Force if you’re to come with me to Alderaan.” He spoke. 

Luke’s eyes bulged and he stood from his seat, laughing indignantly. “ _Alderaan_?” He repeated through his teeth, shaking his head quickly, walking over to where Obi-Wan sat. “I’m not going to Alderaan. I’ve got to go home. It’s late, I’m in for it as it is.” 

“I need your help, Luke. They need your help.” Obi-Wan gestured toward the now empty space that once held the Princess of Alderaan. “I’m getting too old for this sort of thing.”

“I can’t get involved!” Luke exclaimed. “I’ve got work to do! It’s not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there’s nothing I can do about it right now. It’s such a long way from here.” 

Rene’s expression fell flat and she stared at her brother with some irritation. “That’s Owen talking.”

Luke blanched. “Oh, gosh, Owen! How am I ever going to explain this?” 

“Learn about the Force, Luke.” Obi-Wan tried once again. 

Luke glared at him for a moment, “You have Rene, she’s part of the Empire and the Rebellion! She can get you there, it’s her mission anyway!” The older man grew quiet and Rene sighed softly, picking at her white tunic. Luke had the spirit to appear sheepish, picking at the paint of the wall next to him. “Look, I can take you both as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you’re going.”

“You must do what you feel is right, of course.”

Rene’s brows dipped at that, she stood with a bitter frown. “‘ _Do what you feel is right_ ’? No, _do what is right_ ! They need us, not just me and Obi-Wan, but _you_ too, Luke!” Luke didn’t like the disappointment glittering in her eyes but he didn’t falter for a moment as she crossed her arms and the muscles in her jaw worked. “Owen and Beru can wait a few days while you do something _good_. Because you won’t get that here on Tatooine.” 

“Rene--” Obi-Wan tried. 

“Right, ‘find my peace.’” She repeated in a mocking of his own voice. Rene pinched her nose and walked toward the exit. “I’m going to get the speeder ready.” She walked out of there as swiftly as she could. Leaving Luke to decide what he truly wanted to do and whether or not the Princess in the hologram was worth risking Owen’s rage. 

Rene made a swift walk to her speeder and hopped into the front seat, holding the steering in a vice-like grip. She was acting stupid, she shouldn’t try to get Luke involved in any of this, it was ignorant and it was blind to the fact he had no experience outside of Tatooine brawls. Every time they did get in some type of fight, it always ended up with Luke showing off a few shiners and him whining about how they hurt. So to throw him into a full war? She was turning him into a soldier at 19 and that’s nothing he needed. Luke just. . .he needed to stay sweet and nimble, he needed to be Luke; farm boy now Luke; the Rebellion soldier. 

Rene’s motivation to do any of this was so children, people could experience the love that she had felt during her short time in the Old Republic. There was peace, although not all the time. A New Republic could work! There could be peace in the galaxy, no Emperor and certainly no fear caused by Vader. They wouldn’t have to worry about things like the Senate being corrupted, they could elect an official that was impartial and that had the people’s best intentions in mind. Not their own. 

Oh, who was she kidding? They didn’t even have their big win yet and she was planning a world where they didn’t have the Empire to be concerned about. Even after they defeated Vader and the Emperor she was sure there’d be some type of commanders and followers of the Empire that would continue to fight back, she was sure that would just become their new problem. What if this was some never ending loop? They were doomed to fail and doomed to continue fighting until the end of time itself? 

‘ _Don’t lose hope. Losing that burning hope is what’s going to let the Rebellion win._ ’ Rene bitterly remembered the words so graciously spoken to her by Dash, his smirk of amusement and teasing eyes. He had been trying to make fun of her, to get on her last nerve but he actually used his brain and said something that was a little helpful to her. Rene wondered what that annoying little smuggler was now. . .

There was a string of binary scolding her from behind and she turned her attention toward QT that now occupied the back seat. She raised a brow as he bumped his head with her hand. “What, Q?” She asked softly, tilting her head in curiosity. He let out a little hum and sounded a little sympathetic. Then he scolded her again for her tone and words she had used with Luke. Of course, Rene knew that it wasn’t exactly the nicest thing she’s ever done but it wasn’t exactly the worst either. She just couldn’t believe Obi-Wan, he was telling Luke to-

Oh. He was telling Luke to trust the Force. Oh, wow, she was. . .she was really on a roll with the angry outbursts, huh? She couldn’t wait to see where it got her next. 

She felt foolish now. Sitting there in silence, angry over something that wasn’t even worth being angry about. Rene pinched the bridge of her nose and took some deep and calming breaths. 

“Rene?” 

She snapped her head in the direction of the hesitant voice, finding Luke’s innocent gaze recluse and very hesitant. He seemed to be unnerved by her gaze and turned his eyes upon the ground, shuffling a little big in the sand. He cupped his hands in front of him. Luke looked a lot like a young boy caught in the act of doing something he wasn’t supposed to. 

“I’m. . I can’t go with you, I’m sorry.” Luke blurted out, he shook his head. 

Rene sighed softly, smiling at him. “Luke, it’s okay. None of this is your fault and I shouldn’t try and drag you into anything. It’s too dangerous.” Luke smiled at her hesitantly and she nodded to her side. “Hop in, I’ll take you back home once Obi-Wan comes out.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The Imperial Conference room was filled with the different commanders within the Empire. They were discussing the blow in the morale and what they could possibly do about the Rebels that had defeated them on Scarif. Of course, none of those commanders had been there, it had been too dangerous but they had heard what they left of the planet. Or lack thereof. Scarif was no more but the Rebellion had gained so much from their loss. The plans to the very Death Star that they resided in at this very moment, discussing their plans. It unsettled some but others believed the Rebellion was too poorly funded to destroy something this big and powerful. 

“Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable.” Commander Tagge gruffed, eyes pivoted around the table. “The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They’re more dangerous than you realize.” 

Admiral Motti scoffed loudly, catching the attention of the others. “Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station!” He snapped. 

“The Rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate as long as-” Tagge cut himself off as Grand Moff Tarkin entered, Darth Vader close behind him. Eyes followed as the feared men moved from the entrance of the conference room and to the seat at the head of the table. The anxiety at the presence of not just the man that controls this armored space station but the Sith Lord that could kill you with the wave of a hand. Obviously, it was very hard to carry on arguments with Darth Vader present, you surely didn’t want to get on his bad side. 

Once he sat down with Vader over his shoulder, he continued the room’s previous argument. “The Imperial Senate will no longer be any concern to us.” Confusion clouded the room and a devious smirk took the evil man’s face. “I’ve just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away.”

The room broke into murmurs of shock, Tagge was the only one that seemed to want to voice his doubt. “That’s impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?”

“The regional governors now have direct control over territories.” Tarkin regarded lamley. “Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station.”

“And what of the Rebellion?” Tagge shot back, there were still major faults in all of this. The Emperor hadn’t thought any of this plan through and there’d be major outrage within the Empire and planets that they no longer had any type of say in the proceedings in the war or of their own government. He raised his chin slightly. “If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it.” 

“The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands.” When Darth Vader spoke, no one was sure if they had the guts to respond. He had a certain finality in his tone and he had received a short but simple update from the troopers on Tatooine; saying that the General Larrs had managed to locate the plans and she would contact him soon. Something that Vader hoped to receive soon so he. . .something deep inside him had flared upon hearing that the General was the child of Larrs. It confused him beyond belief due to the fact that she seemed like she was as old as. . .Rene would’ve been. Curiosity blinded the Sith and he pondered what fate Rene Skywaker faced when she found out of Padme’s death. She had been a daddy’s girl surely. . . _Stop_ , he thought, _this is no longer your concern. They’re gone_. 

“Any attacks made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they’ve obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it!” Motti spoke like a true patriot of the Empire, ignorant and foolish.

The room basked in a stiff silent horror as Motti reached for his collar, a choking sound escaping his lips as he desperately tried to fill his body with its enriching oxygen. Vader held up his arm, directed towards the man, two fingers pinched slightly. His whole form was stiff and anger seemed to radiate from him. He took two deep breaths which vibrated in the room.

“I find your lack of faith disturbing.” 

Tarkin’s eyes darkened. “Enough of this! Vader, release him!” He ordered.

Vader hesitated but he dropped his hand and Motti leant forward, panting. “As you wish.” Behind his mask, Vader shot Motti one last glare and took his spot next to Tarkin. 

Tarkin glared around the table. “This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Once everyone got into the speeder, Rene set off. They were making a steady journey when they ran into a Sandcrawler surrounded by Jawa bodies. Luke sat in a bitter shock while Obi-Wan and Rene warily seemed at some type of peace, like they were unaffected by the fact that a whole group of Jawas had been slaughtered. Yes, it wasn’t uncommon but Luke just felt a little bit of sympathy. He watched Rene kneel down next to one of the Jawas and mutter something while Obi-Wan began to stroke his beard again. 

Luke hopped out of the speeder and helped the droids get out to try and take in the area themselves. He placed his hands on his hips as he walked over to the Tusken spear sticking out of the ground. Luke took it in his hand as he took in the scene some more, speaking up: “It looks like Tuskens did this, all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It’s just. . .I never heard of them hitting anything this big before.” 

“Because they didn’t,” Rene spoke distantly, standing up and wiping her hands on her pant legs. “The tracks around here and the Gaffi sticks are meant to make us think that the Tuskens were involved in this. But they weren’t. . .this is Imperial protocol.” 

Luke frowned, seemingly confused. “What do you mean?” 

“It’s standard protocol to cover up secret missions, things the public isn’t supposed to know. The Empire doesn’t want the galaxy to know that the Rebellion managed to break through their security and steal plans to their greatest weapon.” She leaned a hip against the Sancrawler, a frown between her brow. “But that doesn’t explain why they would kill a whole group of Jawas then blame it on the Tuskens, they must’ve known something.”

Luke pondered this too until his face blanched and he felt like falling over. He swallowed thickly and he prayed, hoped that his conclusion would be wrong. Barely above a whisper, he spoke: “These are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio,” Rene stiffened while Obi-Wan himself shifted uncomfortably. Luke glanced between them wide and fearful eyes, begging for one of them to calm his racing mind. To tell him he was being insane. No one spoke up and the fear settled in. “If. . .If they tracked the Jawas who had them then they would lead back. . . _back home_.” 

Luke broke out into a full sprint to the speeder, leaping into it. Rene let out a shout of his name, following behind him and almost being left behind when the speeder lurched forward. She took a gasping breath, she knew that if she hadn’t been holding on then she would’ve been sent from the speeder and onto the ground below while Luke rushed off to save their aunt and uncle. Rene sat up straight, staring at him blankly. Luke knew that she was staring at him, she could tell because of the way he tensed up. That was always his biggest tell. 

“Are you sure about this?” She asked slowly. 

“I have to know if they’re okay, Rene. I _have_ to.” Luke’s voice was quiet yet it spoke in many volumes to how determined he was. 

Rene didn’t respond. She knew that there wasn’t anything that would convince Luke to do otherwise and she herself wanted to see her family safe. It didn’t take very long for them to reach their home and when they did. . .smoke rose from one part and flames touched the auburn sky. Luke jumped out of speeder and rushed closer to the home while Rene slowly slipped out, eyes resting exactly on the one thing she never wished to see. 

Horror and pure pain sparked in her body as she stumbled forward, she heard Luke’s quiet gasp and could almost _feel_ him stiffen. There was Beru and Owen, both lying next to each other, seemingly reaching out for one another one last time. Yet there was no skin on their bodies, no expressions to be read, just bones. Rene couldn’t tell who was who, she wasn’t a doctor and she’d rather not know. She didn’t want to know who was clinging to the other, who had called out for help. Rene didn’t want to know if Beru and Owen were scared. 

She blinked back into focus, tears slapped against her cheek and she looked to Luke. He couldn’t seem to look away, eyes glistening themselves. Rene reached forward, pushing his face away from the bodies of their last remaining family and made him look to her. “Don’t look, Luke. Don’t.” It was too late, with that being the final image of Beru and Owen, Luke would never unsee that. Rene herself was sure that she wouldn’t be able to think of Beru and Owen without this image being her own now. 

Luke brought her into his arms, whether it was for his comfort or her own, Rene wasn’t 100% sure. His face in her shoulder, Rene’s shaky arms wrapped themselves around his waist. She never wanted this, she never fathomed this. Vader. Vader had to be behind this. He knew of Beru and Owen and made it clear when he asked her. Her hands clenched around the tunic on Luke’s back, angry tears flowing with the sad ones. This was her fault. If she never came here, if she never was a general. . .

‘ _Then you would be dead along with them, Luke too._ ’ She thought bitterly to herself. Rene softly rubbed Luke’s back as his shoulders shook. This was the way of things. She’d always be there for Luke, she’d have his back and, surely, he’d have hers. He was new to loss while Rene’s life had revolved around it. . .they didn’t deserve this. It felt like she was losing her parents again. Beru’s death seemed like a twist in her gut, her eyes narrowing on the body that reached for the other, tears threatening to take her eyes for the first time in a while. 

“What are we going to do?” Luke whispered, having calmed down enough to pull away. The tip of his nose was red and his eyes as well, he used his sleeve to wipe away anything left behind. 

Rene’s eyes danced over to the bodies and swallowed thickly. “I’ll bury them next to grandma while you, erm, you could try to grab anything not affected by the fire.” She suggested. 

Luke hesitated, “Are you sure? I can-”

“No, I got it.” Rene shook her head. “Just, try to grab anything you can. Small stuff.” 

Luke nodded and walked into the courtyard while Rene slowly crept over to Owen and Beru. She stood over them, breathing heavily. With tears falling again, Rene walked past them and rushed to the garage, surprisingly intact. She grabbed one of the stones at the back, taking one glance around the room with sad eyes then moving back up to the land. She spent her time digging and placing the stone down to mark where Beru and Owen would lie to rest. 

Rene pondered on her grandmother next to them, Shmi. She had heard stories of the kind and compassionate person from her father. He would get that distant expression and his metal hand would clench, muttering something about Obi-Wan and then he would return to her, tucking some of her hair from her plump face. Rene missed the tenderness her father would display, how he didn’t even act as the other Jedi. She remembered a certain Jedi that must’ve suspected something in connection to Rene and Anakin; she learned of him later from Obi-Wan. His name was Mace Windu, a Jedi that used both the dark and light side of the Force.

Rene tenderly placed Owen and Beru in the grave, sniffling all the while. She put the dirt over them and then knelt, grasping a handful of dirt. She clenched her jaw and whispered, mostly to them, “I’ll make the Empire pay for what they did to you.” She then smooth the dirt out and stood just when Luke joined her side. 

He seemed uneasy and didn’t carry anything on him except something clenched in his hand. Rene frowned. “What’d you get?” She asked. 

“I found this in your bedroom.” Luke held out his palm and Rene almost gasped. Almost. 

There in his hand was the Japor snippet her father made her when she was born. It was common for the people of Tatooine to make these, they were made as good luck charms and served for that purpose. Rene pondered the trueness of the charm seeing the bad luck she’s had in the past few years. She took it though, running her thumb over it and scoffing softly. Rene placed it around her wrist and cleared her throat, this was not a great time for any of this. 

“Who gave you this?” Luke asked softly. 

“Dad,” She answered. Luke hummed softly, eyebrows dawn as he gazed at the makeshift grave before them. She placed her hands into her pockets and nodded, backing away. “I’ll be in the speeder. Take your time, Luke.” She trudged over to the speeder while Luke dropped down and started to speak softly to the graves, admitting to little troubles he had done in his life, and apologizing to Owen for not finishing his chores. That proved it all to Rene. Luke was just a boy, a boy who felt bad for not doing chores. That was his biggest sin. He didn’t belong in war. 

Rene had done many things for the Rebellion, she’s killed. She’d probably confess to a long list of different things, crimes she had in order of peace while Luke would apologize for taking the last cookie in the cookie jar. That was their major difference. Yet again, she realized that Luke hadn’t grown up in the time of war, he had grown up on Tatooine where it was basically isolated from the Empire, excluding right now. 

Luke joined her in the speeder and she was quick to jolt the speeder away from the home and start off in the direction Obi-Wan would be waiting. She rested her head against her palm in a more calm manner. Luke worked his jaw back and forth, and finally decided to break the silence: “I want to go with you to Alderaan.” 

The speeder wiggled a bit as Rene jerked in surprised, blinking. She seemed to contemplate and cleared her throat. “Luke-”

“There’s nothing left for me here now, I’m done waiting for you.” Luke looked at her with determination and desperation. “I need to do this.”

She sighed softly, “I know. . .Luke, I need you to understand that this war is a lot and you will lose people. Maybe even me.” Luke shuddered and she worked her hands on the steering wheel. “I need you to promise me you won’t lose yourself to this war.”

“Lose myself?” Luke repeated in confusion. 

“I’ve known people who have joined the Rebellion and Empire that have lost too much and just. . .lose it. They become shells of who they used to be and I don’t want that for you. I don’t want you to live like that. So promise me.” Rene demanded. She could see the Sandcrawler approaching and smoke coming from near it, her heart beating a little faster. 

Luke swallowed thickly. “I promise.” 

They reached the Sandcrawler not long after and in the middle of the area, 3PO and R2 were helping give the Jawas their own little funeral while QT rolled in circles around Obi-Wan, the man glared at him flatly. Rene was the first to join Obi-Wan while Luke trudged over somberly. He looked up at the man, “I want to come with you to Alderaan. There’s nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father.” 

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, stroking his beard. “It will not be a easy task.”

“That’s for sure,” Rene muttered, shaking her head. “Obi-Wan has always been too wise.” 

The corners of Luke’s lips twitched up and he nodded, “All right, let’s go.” 

* * *

Vader didn’t feel much once he heard the Troopers on Tatooine had killed and destroyed the home of Owen and Beru Lars. Then the anger set in. His mother rested in that place, the twin suns set that reminded him that it hit her every dusk. Rage ramped up as he realized that the troopers had interfered with that peace and killed the only family he had left. He demanded that they report to the Death Star as soon as they could, they thought that they might get rewarded. No. Vader would kill them slowly and painfully. 

The Sith wondered if the General had been home at the time, there was no updates from her outside that she may have possibly located the droids but hadn’t heard anything since then. He wondered why Owen and Beru had decided to name their own daughter Rene, it was a bitter reminder to him that he was a failure, that he had lost his child along with Padme and his other child. It was just a constant reminder. Vader thought, possibly, that Rene Lars could be transferred to his squadron. Attachments were a set back but if she had half the brains that Owen or Beru had then she could be a great help. 

“Lord Vader,” Addressed the hologram in front of him. A woman, cloaked in dark robes, just her mouth was visible and was almost as unsettling as Vader himself. He straightened. “You requested my audience.”

“Yes.” Vader confirmed. “The troopers that burnt down the moisture farm on Tatooine, I want them executed. Make it painful.”

“Lord Vader, the moisture farmers were reported to be handling the droids--”

“Do not question my reasons, Emperor’s Hand.” Vader almost barked at her, clenching his jaw behind the mask. He knew that this looked odd in his behaviour but their deaths will not be tolerated. He would _never_ tolerate it. Vader took a breath and announced. “Do as I ordered. Good day.” He shut off the holo and his shoulders slumped the tiniest inch, he knew that something more was yet to come. 


	7. Chapter Six: Han Solo's Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Carrie Fisher. Happy birthday, Carrie!! Thank you for being an absolute inspiration to everyone. We love you and miss you <3

It didn’t take long for the group to reach Mos Eisley, not that they had planned on it too much. But they arrived nevertheless. Luke was now controlling the speeder and Rene sat in the back with the droids, QT silently comforting her with her hardships. He was a therapy droid after all, he was there to comfort her, to assist her and Rene was there to. . .order him around. She thought back at the times she had caused Beru problems and felt the guilt weigh down on her chest. After all, this was all her fault. 

She narrowed her eyes as they were stopped by a group of troopers, one stepping up with his orange pauldron upon his shoulder. He was their captain. Was it likely that he was the one that called the destruction of Beru and Owen’s lives? 

It seemed of no bother to the desert trooper as he stepped up, his voice static like yet smooth as it came out. “How long have you had these droids?” He demanded. 

“About three or four seasons.” Luke answered, his voice a little uneasy. He wasn’t made for this, for espionage. Luke was one to head things straight on but it wasn’t like he was all too brave. He was. . .soft? Rene wasn’t sure how to describe her brother except not Rebel material nor Imperial. 

“They’re for sale if you want them,” Obi-Wan spoke, eyes twinkling with mischievousness. 

“Let me see your identification.” 

Luke let out a shaky laugh, fumbling through his belt to try and find the ID while Rene and Obi-Wan remained calm. Rene raised a brow, wanting to see what Obi-Wan could possibly offer to this situation. “You don’t need to see his identification.” He waved a hand and try to keep the smug smirk off his face as the trooper straightened.

“We don’t need to see his identification.”

“These are not the droids you're looking for.” 

“These aren’t the droids we’re looking for.”

“He can go about his business.”

“You can go about your business.” 

Obi-wan looked to Luke, who sat with his jaw practically hanging open. The ex-Jedi gave a little smirk of his own and waved a hand forward. “Move along.”

As if still caught in his trance, the trooper repeated. “Move along.”

Luke moved the speeder forward, shaking his head to rid himself of his shock. Rene glared over her shoulder at the trooper, her fingers pinched on her lap and smirking when she heard the trooper give a choke. They rounded a corner and the Rebel spy could no longer feel his presence, or at least one she could rid of. She turned her attention to Obi-Wan with narrowed eyes. 

“You’re getting very cocky for a man who's been in hiding for almost 20 years.” Rene pointed out sharply. 

He gave her a look, nodding. “I suppose so.” 

They arrive at the cantina not many moments later, everyone filing out swiftly. Rene assisted the droids. She ignored the Jawa that was looking at their speeder with heightened interest, running their little hand over the hood of it, murmuring in awe of the almost perfect condition of the speeder. Rene’s lips twitched, shaking her head. 

Luke joined Obi-Wan’s side, staring at him with awe. “I can’t understand how we got by those troopers.” He blew air out of his mouth. “I thought we were dead.” 

“The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded.” Obi-Wan answered, fondly gazing at the young man. 

“Yeah, then it can get you in trouble with the  _ well _ -minded.” Rene said, squeezing between them. Her hands on her hips and eyes scrutinizing her uncle. Rene looked to Luke, pointing a finger at him with a warning glint in her eyes. “You have to be very trained for that sort of thing. Have to tell when it’s the right time and the wrong time.”

“Yes, Rene.” Luke nodded, mumbling. 

She then sighed and moved to the entrance of the cantina, throwing the door open as if she owned the place. 

Obi-Wan grinned. “Much like your father, very. . .parental.” He stated fondly. 

“That’s what Aunt Beru always said, Owen had a hard time with it for some reason.” Luke said, his fingers rubbing together in a nervous way. Owen had many troubles with his nephew and niece. Distantly, Luke could remember him loudly declaring that Rene wasn’t his child and was just doing their father a favor by taking care of her. Luke always knew it was different for him; he was only a baby when delivered to Beru and Owen, he was molded into their own son while Rene remained Anakin Skywalker’s child. Guilt took his gut, causing a shy smile to form as he and Obi-Wan entered the cantina themselves. 

Obi-Wan was quick to survey the room, quickly catching sight of Rene at the bar counter, a Wookiee and a tall woman speaking to her with interest in their eyes. Smugglers for sure. He jumped from the steps and joined her. 

Luke though, was taking in the sights. He had never been in a cantina before. It was never really of any interest to him and. . .Biggs had managed to get him to try something called Grog. It was horrible and made a bitter taste go through his body. Luke wasn’t exactly an enthusiast of alcohol, of any kind. He gazed around, thankful to quickly find both Rene and Obi-Wan at the counter. 

A voice cut Luke’s adventure off quickly. “We don’t serve their kind here!” 

The music stopped and all eyes turned to the boy who turned a stop light red, Luke spared the three droids behind him a glance. 3PO seemed rather uncomfortable while R2 and QT just beeped with offense. Luke turned back to the bartender, his voice nothing more than an innocent squeak. “What?” 

“Your droids,” The Bartender proceeded to elaborate. “They’ll have to wait outside. We don’t want them here.” 

Luke blinked, begging mentally for Obi-Wan and Rene to give him a hand. Rene gave a nod then turned her attention back to the Wookiee and the woman, gesturing toward Luke and causing the woman to seemingly snort. Luke sighed and gave a sympathetic smile to the droids. “Listen, why don’t you wait out by the speeder? We don’t want any trouble.” 

3PO was the quickest and only one to agree, shuffling out with R2 and QT. The cantina went back to normal with a burst of music and the bar-goers went back to their drinks and conversations. Luke’s chest deflated in a relief filled way. All his concerns about that issue are gone but now he was just nervous he would do something wrong here. That he’d upset the wrong person. 

Luke made his way to the bar island and waited a long moment before reaching over, tugging on the bartender’s tunic. He turned, eyes dark with irritation due to Luke’s constant bother. The farmboy sheepishly pointed toward the only thing that didn’t look like alcohol, blue milk. The bartender shrugged, getting him a glass and then moving away in hopes that he would leave him alone. 

Luke’s attention went to the area around him, getting an eye full of the Wookiee that spoke with Rene and Obi-Wan. He had few Wookiees in his time, but never this close. He had heard from travelers that they were great companions, very loyal. But of course, he wasn’t sure if those were the type of people to hold them as slaves. A concept that made Luke shudder. 

It was odd to think that Vader had came to Tatooine many years ago, went to Jabba the Hutt himself and demanded that slavery be abolished in the lands. It was a stalemate for a long time until they reached an agreement, Jabba could keep his slaves as long as he ensured that everyone else would be released. Luke had heard about the terrible things the slaves went through, he even heard that they had special chips implanted and if they dared to escape, they’d be blown to pieces. It made Luke thankful that Owen and Beru put up with him. 

Luke is jolted out of his thoughts by a hand pushing him, he looked over with wide eyes in confusion. Meeting the gaze, or gazes, of a multiple eyed creature. “ _ Negola dewaghi wooldugger _ ?!” They exclaimed, a bitter look on their face. 

Unfortunately, Luke had never learned this language, sure, he knew some Huttese but it wasn’t like he was sitting in his room learning every language under the suns. He respectfully turned back to his drink, trying to bring himself out of the situation. He needed to prove to Obi-Wan and Rene that he could take care of himself and, more so, himself. 

It was quickly demolished by another creature that seemed to have suffered some type of trauma. “He doesn’t like you.” He growled, nodding back at his friend. 

Luke isn’t sure how to react, he mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t like you either.” The humanoid man hissed. “You just watch yourself. We’re wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems.” 

Just as Luke was going to retort, Rene slipped in front of him, gripping the man’s tunic in her hand. The farm boy looked down at her other hand, it was itching toward the lightsaber tucked under her own tunic. But quickly went to rest against the blaster on her thigh holster. 

“Then I ought to cash out that bounty then, hm?” Rene retorted, she pushed the man back, eyes dark and narrowed. “Back off, we don’t want trouble.” 

The humanoid man chortled darkly, sizing her up. “What are you going to do girl?” 

“ _ Girl. _ ” Rene murmured to herself. 

Everything happened in a blink of an eye, Luke was pushed back into Obi-Wan while Rene threw a punch at the man’s face. His friend that didn’t know Basic stepped up and Rene pulled out her blaster with agility no man could match. Just as the bartender demanded that no blasters be used, Rene shot the man in the leg then in the arm. Both of them lie on the ground pathetically while she placed her blaster back in its place. 

Luke stared at her in shock as she calmly turned to the bartender who pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sorry about the mess.” The cantina, once again, returned to its normalcy. Rene placed a hand on his shoulder causing Luke to frown, her face now held nothing but concern. “You okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.” He nodded, lips twitching up. 

“Luke,” Obi-Wan said, eyes lingered on Rene as if saying ‘we’ll speak about this later’. He gestured toward the Wookiee and the woman. “This is Amilie Solo and Chewbacca. First and second-mate on the  _ Millenium Falcon _ .” 

“Nice to meet you, kid.” Amilie smiled sultry. Her hand gripped Luke’s shaking it firmly, his face heated up and Chewbacca gave a roar causing the pilot to laugh, retracting her hand. The three starred on in confusion and Amilie elaborated, eyes shifting to Rene. “He said you have great reflexes for a farm girl.” 

“Farm girl?” Rene repeated with a frown. “How do you know?” 

Amilie leaned against Chewbacca, arms crossed as she pointed at her appearance. “The clothes say it all. Too tight for a bounty hunter, which you claimed to be.” She didn’t leave much room for argument as she patted her friend’s chest softly. “I’ll get Han while you lead our gracious benefactors to a table.” 

Chewbacca gave a soft roar of agreement. Amilie headed for a booth while Chewbacca led the trio to a table, he rolled out a long and sarcastic arm to the chairs and they took them. The Wookiee sat across from Obi-Wan and it wasn’t very long before Amilie Solo and a man with similar features, the one Rene assumed to be Han. He slipped in easily into the booth side of the table, eyes dancing from Luke and Obi-Wan then rested with interest on Rene. She kept her gaze cool and uninterested but she would admit to herself that Han had some looks going for him. 

“Han Solo. I’m the captain of the Millennium Falcon.” He introduced himself, flashing a zealous smirk at Rene. “Ami here tells me you’re looking for passage to the Alderaan system.”

“Yes, indeed. If it’s a fast ship.” 

Obi-Wan’s words caused Han’s face to scrunch his nose like he smelt something spoiled. “‘Fast ship’?” He looked at Amillie who held an amused smile, her fingers playing with cracks in the wooden table. “You’ve never heard of the  _ Millennium Falcon _ ?” 

Obi-Wan’s eyebrow raised coldly. “Should I have?” 

Han’s jaw muscles clenched and he leaned forward. “It’s the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parasecs!”   


Rene let out a scoff, gaining his eyes again except they weren’t filled with smugness this time. “Twelve parsecs? That’s impossible, no one can do the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs.” 

“Well,  _ I _ did, sweetheart.” Han shot back, jabbing a thumb at himself. “Look, I’ve outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I’m talking about the big Corellian ships now. She’s fast enough for you, old man. What’s the cargo?” 

Obi-Wan seemed satisfied enough. “Only passengers. Myself, the boy, her, three droids, and no questions asked.” He said the last slowly and with so much intensity that Rene herself glanced at him. 

“What kind of trouble could a bunch of farmers get into?” Amilie inquired, her interest peaked. “Imperial problems?”

“Along those lines, yes.” The ex-Jedi answered. 

“Well, that’s the trick, isn’t it?” Han mused. “And it’s going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance.”

Rene’s eyes widened and jaw dropped but Luke was the only one to voice his disagreement to the estimation. “Ten  _ thousand _ ? We could almost buy our own ship for that!” He exclaimed, looking to Obi-Wan as if to ask him to reconsider. 

Han’s eyebrows raised. “But who’s gonna fly it, kid?  _ You _ ?” 

Luke’s eyes darkened and he scoffed. “You bet I could. I’m not such a bad pilot myself!” He went to stand up, shaking his head. “We don’t have to sit here and listen--”

“Luke,” Obi-Wan tried. 

“No, Luke’s right. He could outfly this guy and we have our own ship.” Rene pushed her chair back and stood, looking down at Obi-Wan. “We don’t need this.” 

“Really? You have your own ship?” Han inquired. 

Rene nodded, “That’s right.” 

Han eyed her, leaning back in his chair. His hands came to rest behind his head and was clearly asking for the woman to size up his Corellian freighter. Amilie didn’t seem amused by Han’s actions but he still whispered something to her and then chuckled. “What kind is this ship of yours?” He asked. 

“A light freighter, YT-2400.” Rene answered, raising her chin in defiance. She hardly heard Luke’s groan, they both knew that she was difficult and always stepped up to a challenge. 

Han’s eyebrows raised. “A YT-2400, I didn’t expect to hear that one, sweetheart.” Now, he was more interested and leaned forward again, resting his elbows on the table. “Where’d you get it?”

“A friend of a friend.” Rene smirked, crossing her arms. “She’s a strong one though, her name is the  _ Outrider _ . She’s got reinforced bulkhead frames double-armored plating. Plus dual lasers, which helps in a speedy getaway.” 

“Hmpfh. You do know your stuff.” Han smiled in approval. 

“What’s so special about that?” Luke asked. 

“There better than what he has. Although, Corellian ingenuity, I gotta give it to ‘em. They know their stuff.” Rene waved a hand, leaning against the back of her chair. 

“You’ve got spunk. You single?” Han asked, raising a brow. 

Rene narrowed her eyes. “Thankfully I’m not interested.”

Luke rolled his eyes, looking quite disgusted at the events transpiring in front of him. “Can we negotiate prices?” 

“Yes-”

“Ten thousand, no negotiations.” Han cut Amile off causing her to roll her eyes. 

Rene squinted at him. “That’s a very specific price, Solo, got a bounty on your little head?” 

Han frowned. “You a bounty hunter or something?” Rene could almost feel his hand itch towards the blaster on his thigh, yet she was impressed with the facade he put on- true Imperial work. 

“No, I just know a good prince when I hear one and that’s definitely a bounty price.” Rene didn’t have to guess what he might’ve gotten himself into, smugglers seemed to attract more attention then they had to, they were loud and cocky, surely nothing they needed right now when trying to sneak past the Empire. She wanted some type of reassurance that this guy was legit, so far his smirks and plays at sizing her up were doing more harm than good. Solo seemed like the type of guy that could charm the wits out of women but when it came to Rene, she wouldn’t easily be charmed by the likes of him- he was a no good smuggler...maybe if they turned him in then they could afford to buy his own ship. 

“So who’s put it on your head? Jabba, I presume?” She continued to question him, seeing all the details right in front of her. They were being pursued by the Empire for having two droids while Solo and his two companions were being hunted by a band of bounty hunters, maybe even Boba Fett himself. Surely a great mixture to have right at the moment, something that wouldn’t end up in a great catastrophe. 

Han eyed her with suspicion, his chin tilted up defiantly. “You would presume right..” he let out a gruff and tapped Chewbacca’s arm which triggered the Wookiee to stand. “Look, seeing as you all can’t seem to agree on a price- we’ll be taking our business elsewhere.” 

It was of little ache to Rene as she leaned back, crossing her arms and glaring at the man in front of her. Although he seemed amused by her mood. Luke let out a huff while Obi-Wan took his chance to speak: “We can give you 2,000 now, plus 15,000 when we reach Alderaan.” 

Solo stiffened while Amilie raised one of her barely visible eyebrows, glancing towards her older brother then repeated what Obi-Wan said in a breath: “17,000?” Meanwhile, Luke blinked- looking between Obi-Wan and Rene, silently questioning where they had 17,000 credits lying around. Rene met his eyes and gave a subtle shake of her head, a distant memory conjured up. “ _ If you want to bargain, you have to give them something they can’t resist. _ ” 

Solo met Amilie’s eyes and she gave a nod, rather obvious with her agreement to the deal while Chewbacca gave a small roar: “I’m not an idiot like you!” Something that made the corners of Rene’s mouth twitch up which she hid behind her gloved hand. Han squinted at her before meeting the older man’s eyes firmly. “Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We’ll leave as soon as you’re ready. Docking bay 94.”

Obi-Wan nodded while stroking his beard, “94.” He repeated. 

Amilie’s attention seemingly went away and she raised an eyebrow, one of her fingers secretly pointing in the direction of the entrance where stormtroopers now occupied. “You’ve caught someone’s eye.” She turned back to the trio and gave a smile. “You ought to make your swift and timely exit.”

“Right,” Rene said stiffly, standing up and waiting for Luke to stand when she nodded to the back. “There’s an exit back here, come on.”

“Sweetheart, don’t get into too much trouble without us.” Han called with an easy-going grin, his shoulders rested on the top of the chair, sending her a wink. Rene didn’t give him a glance back but Luke made sure to give him the sharpest glare he could muster, it must’ve not have been much because Han let out a chuckle. The group vanished just in time for the troopers to stop at the Solo table, Chewbacca gave them a little snarl while Han stared straight ahead and Ami picked at her hands. It wasn’t long before they decided they were wasting their time and moved on, that’s when Han jumped up and almost sent the table in front to the ground. “17,000! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save our necks.”

Ami glared at him and smacked him on the back of the head, making Han cry out quietly as she stood, brushing her overcoat off. “That’s for making that woman uncomfortable.” She explained before he could possibly whine out. She looked to Chewbacca and crooked a finger towards him. “ _ We’re _ going to go back to the ship and get her ready while  _ you _ learn how to behave.” 

Ami gave her brother a lazy salute and left with Chewbacca while Han let out a huff, shaking his head. He rolled up his sleeves a bit and reached into his pocket to bring out the three credits when he felt a point press into his upper back, it didn’t take an inspector to know it was a blaster- it was more of who was behind that blaster that worried the smuggler. Han let out a heavy sigh and called over his shoulder: “Can you at least let me pay for my drinks?”

“ _ Take a seat, Solo, _ ” Han grimaced at the clickling voice, highly annoyed and done with the bounty hunters lately. Especially with the green Rodian, Greedo, the slimy bug was always looking for some reason to come after Han and this was his big opportunity. Han took a seat, bringing his leg to rest on the table top while Greedo kept his gun steady and on the taller man the whole time. “I’m going to assume you were taking a trip off world?” 

“As a matter of fact, yes, I was. I was going to get the money Jabba wanted.” Han answered in his usual relaxed matter, his one hand going to pick at the paint on the wall while the other unclasped his blaster from the holster. 

“It’s too late,” Greedo snapped, sounding satisfied, “you should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba’s put a price on your family’s head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I’m lucky I found you first.”

‘ _ Certainly not the first, just the first without Chewie around. _ ’ Han thought and sighed again. “Yeah, but this time I got the money.” 

“If you give it to me, I might forget I found you.” Greedo bargained. 

Han turned his attention back to the wall and picked at the chipped pain again. “I don’t have it with me. Tell Jabba--” 

Greedo cut him off, “Jabba’s through with you. He has no time for smugglers who droid their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser.” 

“Even I get boarded sometimes.” Han shot back, becoming more annoyed that his life was being reduced to a petty argument on how he could’ve been boarded. So what, he dropped some of that spice in the middle of space so he could safe his own skin! Han agreed to do these jobs 10 years ago but he never said he’d give his life for it. If there was one thing about Han Solo the universe should know is that he never stuck around for too long and didn’t put his neck out for just anybody. “Do you think I had a choice?”

“What I think is of no weight,” Greedo said with a chirp. “But Jabba has agreed that he’ll only take your ship...and turn your sister into one of his dancers.”

A churning rage boiled in Han’s skin and his jaw tightened as he leaned forward. “Over my dead body.” He snapped through his teeth, glaring deeply into Greedo’s galaxy like eyes. 

“That’s the idea.” Greedo leaned forward himself. “I’ve been looking forward to killing you for a long time.”

Han’s eyebrows raised, “Yes, I bet you have.” In an instant, two blasters were raised and both went off and only one made its target. Greedo’s chair fell back and the Rodian didn’t back up, Han reached up to feel where the Rodian’s blast grazed his ear and then turned his deep green eyes up at the black scorch on the wall, letting out a low whistle. If that had been him he wouldn’t be giving anyone a ride to nowhere and Jabba would probably have Chewbacca and Ami in chains...he shuddered at the thought and stood, clearing his throat as eyes landed on him. He walked up to the bartender and gave him a sympathetic gesture, giving him five credits. “Sorry about the mess.”

As Han left the cantia, he asked himself one question:

_ Who the hell had shot first? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


When Ami entered the hangar, she hadn’t expected to see a whole bunch of bounty hunters and Jabba outside the  _ Falcon _ . Chewbacca let out an angry and protective roar as he stepped in front of Ami, his bowcaster pointed in the direction of their guests. Some of the men turned towards them, their blasters pointed in their direction. The tall woman reached forward and pulled Chewbacca’s furry arm down as she took a step towards Jabba who laughed. 

“Jabba, Han isn’t here.” Ami crossed her arms. 

“Ho, ho, ho, ho. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Then you will stand in his place, Little Solo.” Jabba waved a hand and his best hunter, Boba Fett stepped towards them with binders in hand. Ami grabbed her blaster and pointed it at Boba, Jabba let out another laugh. “Negotiations will short, child, and end with your death.”

Ami held up her hands, “Now, now, Jabba. You can’t scare me like you can with Han, I will talk to you peacefully.” She said sharply. 

“Don’t worry, Ami, you won’t need to.” Han entered the hangar with an angry stride, eyes narrowed at the slug in front of him. “Jabba, I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I expected you would be.” Jabba huffed. Han didn’t look too happy and he walked past Ami and Chewbacca to Jabba’s side. The slug attempted to wrap a slimy arm around Han’s waist. “Han, my boy, there are times when you disappoint me...why haven’t you paid me? And why did you have to fry poor Greedo like that...after all we’ve been through together.”

Ami looked to Han with raised eyebrow, frowning as she whispered to Chewbacca: “When did we kill Greedo?” The Wookiee let out a confused gruff. 

Han moved away from his arm, “You sent Greedo to blast me.” 

Jabba gasped in a mock surprise, his big eyes appearing even bigger. “Han, why you’re the best smuggler in the business.” Ami and Chewbacca let out their own noises making Han look over with a wink. Jabba continued, “You’re too valuable to fry. He was only relaying my concern about your delays. He wasn’t going to blast you.” 

Han scoffed, rolling his eyes. “He thought he was.” The tall man jabbed a finger in Jabba’s direction. “Next time don’t send one of those twerps. If you’ve got something to say to me- or my crew- come see me yourself.” 

“Han, Han!” Jabba exclaimed, “If only you hadn’t had to dump that shipment of spice...you understand. I just can’t make an exception. Where would I be if every pilot who smuggled for me dumped their shipment at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It’s not good business.” 

Han’s shoulders slumped and his hand ran down his face in an exhausted manner. “You know, even I get boarded sometimes, Jabba. I had no choice, but I’ve got a charter now and I can pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need some more time.” 

Jabba stared at Han long and hard before he raised his small hand to wave: “Put your blasters away. Han, my boy, I’m only doing this because you’re the best and I need you. So, for an extra, say 20% I’ll give you a little more time...but this is it. If you disappoint me again, I’ll put a price on your hard so large you won’t be able to go near a civilized system for the rest of your short life.” 

“17%, don’t get cocky.” Ami stepped up and faced him head on without trepidation. 

Jabba grumbled lowly and agreed with a nod making Han chuckle. “Jabba, you’re an amazing human being.” Han slung an arm around his sister’s shoulders and tugged her towards the Falcon. “Come on, Chewie, we’ve gotta prepare for our guests.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“You’ll have to sell your speeder,” Obi-Wan spoke from under his cloak, the group weaving themselves through the crowd. Rene pulled her hat down a little more and kept her head down, she couldn’t risk any of the troopers recognising her. 

Luke let out a bitter breath, eyes dancing around the crowd as he spat out: “It’s fine. I’m never coming back to this planet again.” He had no desire to return to the place that had held him prisoner for almost twenty years of his life. There was a sick satisfaction in Luke’s mind for his departure from Tatooine, although he didn’t quite imagine it in this fashion- going off to help the Rebellion and deliver them a message from some princess, all of it was thrilling. Yet..Beru, his mind constantly clicked and chirped with the woman’s name like a constant reminder that he should’ve been there to hold off the Empire. The woman that he had called mother in secret was now dead, gone and no one seemed to blink an eye. 

“Careful, Luke, you almost sound bitter.” Rene warned teasingly, glancing his way with sympathetic eyes almost saying that she understood what he was feeling. His eyes went down and he felt a little guilty for his words, he probably should’ve been thankful for all the time he spent on Tatooine but he couldn’t help but feel..resentful of his life. Maybe he could stay on Alderaan and offer them his help, start new and fresh on a different planet. He wondered if they had plants like Beru had in her garden with the softest leaves and brightest greens, he wondered if anyone else had touched that type of beauty before. 

Rene paused and looked to Obi-Wan, “I have to go back to my ship to collect my things. Could you possibly take care of this speeder business?” She was already turned towards the hangars, ignoring the silent huff the older man gave but what stopped her was Luke’s hesitant voice: “Can I come with you?”

She hesitated. Rene wasn’t sure if she wanted her brother inside of that ship simply because of the possibility of being contacted by Vader, if she saw him now, heard his mechanical breathing- she would lose it. He had to sign off on that attack, that Beru’s death was on his blood covered hands; it shouldn’t affect him much seeing as he has been killing for the Empire since day one. Yet in the back of Rene’s mind she wanted him to feel their pain, for Vader to suffer the same way that his troopers had made Beru suffer. 

“Sure,” Rene watched that child-like grin take his lips and his hands together happily as he joined her side. She smiled briefly and turned her attention to Artoo: “Make sure Obi-Wan doesn’t get swindled, ‘kay?”

Artoo gave an affirmative twitter while Obi-Wan gave a flat look at the woman. “I can negotiate prices by myself.” He shook his head. “I don’t need a droid to do that for me.”

“Oh, I know.” Rene gave him a wink and waved, turning on her heel once again. “Come on, Luke.” 

Luke waved at the two droids and Obi-Wan until they were out of sight, that’s when Rene reached up and pulled his wrist down gently to avoid prying eyes. He turned somber with the silence that enveloped them upon entering the alleys leading towards the hangars, with a secret glance towards his sister he could tell that her mind was in another system. Luke hid his hands under the soft brown poncho he wore, trudging behind his sister like a little boy- his own mind pulled away to the terrible images of his aunt and uncle’s bodies, the wind whistled in his ears. He blinked and in a flury the images and sounds were gone and replaced again with his sister’s back.

Would that always haunt him, would he never truly get away from Tatooine or was he still in shock? He’d never seen bones before. Sure, he’d seen them in the womp rats and various other creatures but never...never human bones before. That’s what made disgust twist even deeper into Luke’s mind as he took every detail, Beru and Owen didn’t stand a chance with whatever the Empire had used against them. The sand blonde boy just hoped that it wasn’t too painful.

Again, his attention went back to Rene and he squinted hard at the back of his head, questions forming in his mind. She seemed oddly calm for having lost their only family outside of themselves and the fact that they were being hunted by the Empire. Rene’s cold eyes never seemed to break the facade that she was nervous or upset, her every action appeared to be neutral and strategic, the actions just seemed to be of little consequence to her. Luke frowned deeply as he thought of that smuggler that had obviously been trying to make advances on Rene, was that what all smugglers were like? He made a disgusted sound and shook his head, he’d rather not focus on that.

“You’ll have to work on that,” Rene looked over her shoulder and met his eyes. Luke sputtered, feeling exposed but Rene waved a hand. “Shielding is one of the hardest things to master but with Obi-Wan’s help you’ll get it soon.” 

“Shielding? Wait, did you read my mind?” Luke went to stop but Rene reached back and grabbed his arm, moving forward. 

She brought him next to her to whisper to him: “Jedi and the Force are highly restricted concepts in the Empire. Ultimately meaning you are illegal.” Rene turned them into a hangar where a rather large Corellian ship. Luke stopped at the entrance while Rene walked towards the ramp. “You can’t speak about this to anyone outside of me and Obi-Wan.”

Luke stared up at the ship in awe, he only saw things of beauty from afar as they bolted from the atmosphere. The ship was a light grey with black accents around it, he pondered how long it had been Rene’s possession because it looked almost brand new. Rene stopped halfway up the ramp to look back at her brother, “Are you coming?”

Luke nodded and rushed up the ramp behind her, taking in the interior except he was kinda disappointed. The air was stale and cold, the lights dim and the metal seemed to add an evil and ominous feeling to it. Once again, Luke hid his arms in his poncho but- for the first time in his life he was cold. Rene walked right past unbothered by his big eyes looking around with what seemed to be fear; she went to a door and it slid open to reveal various bags and jackets. She reached in and grabbed a bag that seemed to be hidden deep within the small room while Luke glanced around, walking a little deeper in the ship. There was seemingly a lounge area down one of the corridors and then down the right was ladders leading up and then down, in front of him was another door that he assumed would lead to the cockpit. 

Rene was deep within the closet when a trill rang through the ship, one that made her freeze and slowly look down to her wrist. With great hesitancy, she clicked the flashing button and allowed Darth Vader’s helmet clad face to appear in hologram form; her mask fell over and she stared at him blankly.

“ _ General Lars, I’m glad to have made contact with you. _ ” 

‘ _ Glad? You’re glad, you over-baked-no-good-piece-of-trash! _ ’ Rene said in her mind but her true response with hollow: “Lord Vader, I’m in the middle of my mission a transmission--”

“ _ The men who have killed your parents have been executed. _ ” 

Rene froze and stared down at his unwavering mask, wondering what universe she was in that Vader would seek revenge for her. She didn’t dare tears take her eyes, just stared down at him with nothing but bitterness. “T...Thank you, Lord.” 

Vader seemed either unaffected or didn’t want her to know of his thoughts. “ _ What progress have you made? _ ” He changed the subject. 

Rene cleared her throat, walking from the closet. “Not much, Lord. The droids seemingly vanished.” She lied smoothly like it was second nature. Vader gave a low hum and Rene raised her chin. “I have to go, I’m following up on a lead.” 

“ _ Don’t disappoint me, General. _ ” Then the hologram was gone and Rene’s anger flared up like a raging dragon. She clenched her hands and eyes closed briefly to regain some type of composure, who had signed off on the death sentence and why the hell was Darth Vader avenging Beru and Owen’s deaths? It was certainly out of his character seeing as he was usually the one defending off the vendettas. 

“What did he mean by ‘executions’?” 

Luke was standing almost menacingly at the intersection of the corridors, he stared at her with suspicion and anger. Rene took a deep breath in from her nose and out through her mouth, stepping forward. “That was Darth Vader...a Sith Lord that works for the Emperor closely. A merciless beast-”

“But he executed Beru and Owen’s murderers?” Something within Luke’s eyes confused Rene greatly. 

“..Yes? Luke, he--”

“Then there has to be some type of good in him.” Luke shrugged. 

Rene blinked and then let out a barking laugh, “ _ Good _ ?! Okay, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt because you’ve been here on Tatooine and haven’t seen what I have; Darth Vader doesn’t care about _anyone_ or _anything_ , he’ll kill and kill with little consequence to himself.” She threw her hands about and pointed a slim finger towards Luke. “He probably wrote that death warrant for Beru and Owen and he’s just trying to get me to find Threepio and Artoo. He’ll kill me the moment I hand them over.” 

Luke blinked, frowning in thought before he shrugged. “Well, it’s a good thing that you’re bringing them to the Rebellion.” He smiled, how teeth showing and eyes crinkled in the corners. Like a naive child, the farmboy ignored Rene’s obvious attempts at warning him what was to come; death, pain, and never ending games of cat and mouse until Darth Vader inevitably found them. Rene wanted to tell him that he was being a child, blind and stupid for his statements but..she simply couldn’t find it in herself to knock down his small happiness. Although she sensed pain clutching at his heart, she couldn’t help but realize that he was joking with her. 

Rene rolled her eyes, picking up her bag, nodding towards the exit as she spoke: “Some day, that optimistic view on everything will get you killed.” She placed her arm in the crook of his, smiling softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter Seven: Bad Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Falcon make their (not so great) escape. Alderaan meets its fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Leia and Imogen again! We'll be seeing them again soon so stay put.

When Luke entered the hangar he didn’t expect to see the hunk of junk to be the glorious ship Mr. Solo had talked up, somehow making some Kessel Run in twelve parsecs. He expected something that looked similar to Rene’s own ship, shining yet inconspicuous but this seemed to scream “ _HEY LOOK AT ME, WE’RE DOING BAD THINGS!_ ” with pieces that seemed to fall from different areas of the ship. Luke wondered if he could possibly convince Rene to take her ship and fly to Alderaan, it’d probably make it in one piece compared to this garbage. 

Unable to contain himself any longer, Luke’s face scrunched up in distaste. “What a piece of junk!” 

Han came down from the ramp just in time to hear the boy’s exclam of disgust, his eyebrows pinched and frown deepening as he pulled his fingers from his leather gloves.

Rene let out a scoff as she crossed her arms, eyes narrowed on the _Falcon_. “I thought you said this thing was good, it looks like it’ll fall apart the moment you hit hyperspace.” Han looked at her flatly while she let out a little laugh, shaking her head. 

“Very funny,” Han muttered, he gestured towards the ramp. “We’re a little rushed, so if you’ll hurry aboard we’ll get out of here.” 

Luke and Obi-Wan entered with 3PO close behind. When Luke entered he found the Wookiee, Chewbacca and Ms. Solo sitting at a checkered table seemingly engaged in secret conversation. They seemed to pause in the arrival of the two men and the droid, 3PO wobbled over and gave a little jump as Ami raised from her seat and stood before them. She looked them up and down then looked to Chewbacca with a soft laugh, covering her mouth and turning away. 

“Oh, something amusing!” 3PO noted, turning to Obi-Wan who seemed more interested in the area than what their pilots were doing. Although, Luke managed to look a little peeved. 

“Excuse me,” Ami turned back to them and curtisied them. “My manners are poor around royalty. Can I get you refreshments, towels, bantha fodder?” 

Luke shook his head, his jaw moving back and forth. “You’re rather rude.” He huffed. 

Ami raised a brow. “Oh, no, really?” She walked forward and poked him in the chest. “Listen, farmboy. While you’re on this ship you’ll listen to us and you can let go of that prissy attitude and take your things to the room on the left.” She said shortly before she turned to Chewbacca. “Come on, Chewie, a certain seat is calling my name.” 

Rene waited until she saw Luke and Obi-Wan vanish up into the _Falcon_ to saunter up to Han with R2 trailing on her heel, she placed her hand on her hip and watched him reach up and pull something from under the _Falcon_.

Han blinked at the part and stammered, shaking his head while Rene huffed. He seemed like an absolute idiot, bumbling, didn’t think before he talked and Rene found him incredibly irritating. They had probably known each other for a total fifteen minutes, yet she could probably write a summary of Han Solo quickly with three words: _IGNORANT, SCRUFFY, SMUGGLER_. 

“You’re Corellian, aren’t you?” She inquired. 

Han turned towards her, waving the small part towards her. “You’re odd, you know that? And that kid you lug around, rude. That old man just seems to brood and--” he paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, I’m from Corellia. Anything else, sweetheart?”

Rene’s eyes hardened, “Yeah, don’t call me ‘ _sweetheart_ ’.” She sighed and placed her hand over her face. “Is there any way I can bargain a lower price?”

“Ah, ah, dear.” Han wagged a finger, stepping towards her making R2 let out an indignant trill. “Your old man--”

“Ben is _not_ my old man.” Rene said sharply, eyes hard. 

“Okay, okay. _The_ old man said 17,000 and you’re not getting no less.” Han leaned against one of the five landing legs, looking at her from over his nose. Rene rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever you say, Solo.” Rene turned away from him with R2 retorting behind her, something along the lines of him being a nerf-herder.

Han stared at them in confusion and went to bark at the two seemingly criminals when there was thunderous and enraged, their voice bounced off the walls of the hangar: “STOP THAT SHIP!” 

Rene only got a glimpse of the perpetrator, pulled back fiery red hair and sharp jaw. Their outfit was dark, dark black and held a logo of the Emperor’s hand that made her gut drop but that was all she could grab at because Han pushed her into the Falcon while R2 avoided the shots the troopers took.

Soon as the three were on the ship, Han slapped the controls causing the ramp to close up; the smuggler turned and called out: “Chewie, get us out of here!” 

Han glanced back at Rene. “You better buckle up, sweetheart.” 

Rene stumbled over to the seats where Luke, Obi-Wan, and 3PO had already buckled themselves in. She took a seat next to 3PO who let out a worrying grumble, his head falling forward. “I’d forgotten how much I hate space travel.” 

Ami looked over her shoulder when Han placed his hands on the back of the pilot’s seat, turning her attention back to the Imperial TIEs and Star Destroyers blocking their path but she easily slipped out of their grasp. She pressed a button and activated their guns, although broken they could at least take a few pot shots at the TIEs. 

“Don’t worry, the big bad storm troopers won’t get you.” Ami teased as Chewbbac let out a chatter, flying one of his hairy arms in the direction of an on-coming TIE. 

“Shut up and get us outta here!” Han snapped. 

Ami’s lips thinned as she observed the war zone in front of her. “Looks like an Imperial cruiser.”

The Falcon’s readouts showed that there were about two more Star Destroyers coming up the rear; the woman let out a scoff while Chewbacca gave her a warning not to get too cocky. 

“Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to lightspeed.” Han advised. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at the entrance. “Our guests must be hotter than we thought--”

“Quiet!” Ami snapped just as said guests shoved themselves into the cockpit. She tried to calculate the jump, shaking her head and pounding the calculations into the control panel. “Stay sharp.” She spoke to herself, jutting the Falcon out of the way. “Two more coming in from each side, Chewie, do your thing.” 

Chewbacca let out an excited roar while Rene rolled her eyes. “If you’re thinking of doing a barrel roll, you’ll regret it. The Imperials--” she didn’t get the rest of the sentence out due to Chewbacca doing just that and sending Rene into Obi-Wan while Luke fell out of the cockpit with a cry.

Han just wrapped his arm around one of the chairs. “Yep.” Rene whispered as she helped Obi-Wan up. 

“They’re right behind us!” Luke whined as he stumbled back in, rubbing his head. “I thought you said this ship was fast.”

Han whirled around and pointed his finger in Luke’s face, causing the farmboy to jolt back with wide eyes. “Watch your mouth, kid, or you’re going to find yourself floating home. We’ll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, Ami and Chewie know some moves.”

“Obviously,” Rene muttered as she smacked Han’s finger away from Luke’s face. She directed Luke to sit down while she turned her eyes back to the fight outside, the stars almost lost amongst the fight. “This is where the fun begins.” 

Han whispered something under his breath before he grinned happily. “Ready, sis?”

“Yeah, will you all shut up and sit down?” Ami snapped, Luke grew increasingly interested on the control panel where various things were flashing. Especially one that was resting next to the two levers, his finger pointed towards it.

Ami reached over and slapped it away causing the young boy to make a face at her head. “We’re going into hyperspace so I’d sit down…”

The group flowed out once again and it wasn’t very long before they felt the pull of hyperspace. Luke felt like he would have thrown up, his face paling and sweat forming on his forehead; he pressed his hand against his stomach while Obi-Wan and Rene got up like it was no problem. He needed a moment, directing his already wavering attention on the checkered table in front of him. What was he doing here? He didn’t even say good-bye to Biggs! He began to feel guilty again, leaning forward with his chin resting on his arm; what if Biggs thought he was angry with him and never tried to communicate with him, what if Biggs died thinking Luke was angry with him? There were so many ‘what if's and no ‘this is how it is’. 

Luke lifted his head a little, sniffling when that presence brushed his mind once again except this time, they were distressed. He reached out, wondering what was wrong but they wouldn’t let up that easily and even pushed him back- causing him to wince. He wanted to try again but his sister’s hollow voice cut off his attempts.

“Luke,” Rene pulled out their father’s saber and then a small red and white ball with various holes in it. Luke stumbled up with wide eyes, barely catching the saber when Rene tossed it to him; the cold cylinder bringing him back to the present and from his mind fully. Although Rene seemed unhappy with something, squinting at him before straightening and holding the ball out. “This remote is going to test your reflexes and various other skills you’ll need to become a Jedi.”

The ball was up and it wasn’t long before Luke felt the first sting. Deep within the back of his mind, someone cried out. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


When Imogen was dragged from her cell and brought to the bridge, she didn’t expect to see Alderaan’s gleaming blue planet outside the viewport. Her breath caught in her throat and her green eyes widened, confusion and worry immediately flowing over her; what could they possibly need to go to Alderaan for, why in the _Death Star_ of all things? What if they...no, they wouldn’t dare! Alderaan was a peaceful planet and that’d strike outrage amongst the Empire. 

Tarkin eyed the Commander lazily, scoffing softly. “Miss Flores, I thought it best if you were to hear the conditions first and then give you a chance to answer.”

Imogen remained silent, watching the people around her. They were emotionless except one officer who looked a little unnerved, sweat at her brow and eyes shifting from Imogen to Tarkin numerous times.

“You will reveal your Rebel base or Alderaan will experience the true power of this station.”

A sudden weight slammed against Imogen’s chest and she could only assume the look on her face was pure horror. Tarkin’s lips turned up in a way that made Imogen want to jump from her place and take his neck in her hands.

She bared her teeth at him. “I won’t tell you anything!” 

Tarkin huffed, hands clenching behind his back. “Then Alderaan’s blood is on your hands.”

“Imogen!” Said woman turned around and saw Leia being marched in by Vader and a few troopers, eyes widening in relief.

The Commander couldn’t ignore the welt on Leia’s neck and the dark bags under her eyes, yet she still remained stern and relieved to see her friend. Leia moved forward but Vader’s gloved hand latched onto her shoulder and pulled her back against his cold chest. Tarkin moved to stand next to Imogen and let out a hum of satisfaction while Leia’s eyes narrowed. “Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader’s leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board.” 

Imogen closed her eyes, “Leia..” 

Tarkin remained unfazed. “Charming to the last.” He reached forward and took Leia’s face in his skeleton-like hand, her face plumping as he squeezed. “You don’t know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life.”

Leia retched away, glaring at him with disgust. “I’m surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!” 

“Princess Leia, before you and your dear friend’s execution. I would like you to be invited to our ceremony that will make this battle station feared across the galaxy. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now.” 

The princess leaned forward with smugness written in her eyes, lips twitching upwards. “The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers.”

“Leia, please!” Imogen said frantically, gaining attention or her friend. She couldn’t let Leia have Alderaan’s fate on her mind, to feel as though it was all her fault. It was not the time nor place to drag Tarkin and his band of followers, they needed to save the planet below while keeping the Rebellion out of the hands of the Empire. 

“I would listen to your friend, princess. We gave her the same choices.”

It was obvious that Leia was becoming more and more worried as Tarkin alluded to what was happening.

He turned towards the viewport, hands tucked behind his back. “Your behaviour has determined the destiny of the planet that’ll be destroyed first. Since you both are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station’s destructive power...on your home planet of Alderaan.”

With so much panic and pain, Leia lurched forward. “Alderaan is peaceful! We have no weapons!” She seemingly begged, eyes taking her eyes at the thought of her planet being destroyed. 

Takin whirled around, eyes suddenly showing his rage. “You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!” The governor now loomed over the short girl, almost like a predator with its prey. “I grow tired of asking this. So it’ll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?”

Leia’s head dropped and she closed her eyes, mind raging with conflict. If she revealed where the Rebellion was then their fleet would be destroyed and all of this would be for nothing. If she didn’t give them anything then the Empire would take her home away from her and would kill everyone she’s loved.

Leia opened her mouth, going to reveal the planet when Imogen’s voice spoke: “Dantooine. The Rebellion is on Dantooine.”

Leia’s head shot up in shock, Imogen’s eyes unwavering as she gazed at Tarking who had the grace to appear bewildered before he looked to Darth Vader who had been silent all this time. “See Lord Vader, they can be reasoned with.” He turned towards Motti. “Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready.”

“What?!” Leia cried out. 

“No..” Imogen whispered. 

“You’re far too trusting.” Tarking addressed them again. “Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don’t worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough.” 

“ _No!_ ”

The station seemed to hum to life before a green glow formed above the viewport. Imogen’s eyes gradually widened and she shook her head, looking at Leia who seemed stoic as she watched the beam fire from the Death Star and right into her planet. Leia’s mind stuck in her past as she watched the beautiful green and blue planet turn into rocks, her mother and father’s faces as she held up a colorful bug. Numerous children flash before her eyes as they celebrate her birthday, her best friend Winter by her side (the one girl that was easily mistaken for Leia), the times Bail would tuck her in and tell wild stories of Jedi and adventures. Breha’s smile as Leia would ask every question under the sun about what it was like being queen. 

And the last hug she had shared with her parents before she went on this ridiculous mission. Breha had caressed her back, whispering how proud she was of her daughter and Bail’s hug had been almost the same but seemed to show how much he trusted her. Leia’s legs gave out as she let out a loud cry, hands pressed against her eyes as numerous screams came out all at once and then were suddenly silenced. The everlasting numbness took Leia’s mind and she could only stare at the ground as two stormtroopers lugged her up onto her shaking legs-- not hearing Tarkin’s orders that she and Imogen be dealt with immediately. Not even hearing Darth Vader’s harsh breath as he told Tarkin that the Emperor would be less than happy with the destruction of Alderaan. The only thing that Leia could think about was how she had failed her people, she had caused all their deaths and she would remain the last Alderaanian. 

Leia did not think herself worthy of that title, she was no longer a princess or a senator she was simply a woman that would be dead after today. She spared Imogen a glance over her shoulder, the other woman stared at her with so much guilt that Leia was sure that Imogen was blaming herself for all this. Leia used most of her strength to give a shake of her head, this wasn’t her fault. The Onderon woman was only trying to help and the Empire had used them as an excuse to kill everyone and everything she cared about. No longer could the ex-princess seek comfort in the clear teal waters and the fish that swam in them, the mountain peaks would no longer hide a sun for the night. Alderaan and everyone on it were now dust in space, nothing more than an asteroid field.

Her cell door opened and she was pushed to the ground, no longer did they have to treat her with care because she was no longer a princess or a senator. Leia stood and looked back in time for the black steel door to be shut in her face with a resounding slam, it echoed in her mind just like the cries she had heard. She let out a sniffle, clenching her hands and her head dipping. Hopelessly she returned to her hard bed and laid down, curling up and silently crying to herself. 

Leia Organa was now alone. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“You’re not paying attention!”

Rene pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut as Luke was once again shot in his side. The boy had managed to only deflect one shot and it had scorched the floor below them but Rene waved it off, saying that Solo wasn’t bound to notice something that small when his ship was already trashed.

Yet she didn’t seem frustrated about the Falcon being trashed but yet that Luke wasn’t deflecting as he should; her hopes had been high because of his enthusiasm but it might just be that enthusiasm that prevented him from sensing it. 

Luke huffed and turned his back on the ball. “I am! You’re just yelling at me this whole time-- OW!” The boy turned back to the ball that had managed to strike again in his upper back, his scowl probably the darkest thing he’s ever mustered. The Seeker bot didn’t let up and nicked him in the arm. 

Rene’s eyes widened. “Don’t blame this on me. It’s your own lousy fault that you can’t deflect the shots!”

Luke and Rene started to argue over each other while the Seeker bot took shots at him, Obi-Wan gave a heavy sigh and his face landed in his hands. He had told them time and time again that they were a lot like Anakin and it was very clear that they were too much like him. Their arguing grew louder as Rene jammed a button on the Seeker and made the shots come at a rapid pace, Chewbacca entered the lounge and gave a confused roar in the man’s direction. 

Obi-Wan waved a hand. “They’re just…” he looked back at Rene who was lecturing Luke while he glared at her. “training.” 

Chewbacca gauffed, shaking his head as he sat down at the small boothed seats. 3PO and R2 soon joined him and the Wookiee seemed to explain something over the two siblings arguing.

Just as Obi-Wan was going to interrupt, Rene went silent and flushed. Her finger was raised and pointed at Luke but she was no longer yelling and just gasped softly as she turned her attention to Obi-Wan who held a grave expression. So not only had she felt it but the old Jedi had too.

Billions of voices just seemed to cry out only to be silenced, Rene pressed a hand to her forehead and fell back into a chair with a small mutter. Obi-Wan almost looked unaffected but his eyes held the pain of the galaxy.

“Hey,” Luke’s expression was no longer existing now replaced with worry. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

Rene only waved a hand and hummed while Obi-Wan appeared more open to explain what they were feeling. “I felt a great disturbance in the Force…” Luke frowned, eyebrows drew together as he silently pried for more. “..as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes grew distant and his hand went to his beard once again to stroke the greying hair. This had never happened before. He had experienced a handful of people crying out at once but never once had he heard it at this scale. It made the ancient Jedi worry for what the Empire could have possibly gotten their hands on, what the Emperor could do with even more power. 

“Go on with your practice,” Rene turned her attention back to Luke, trying to banish the dread on her face. Luke gave a child-like groan and turned back to the seeker droid. With his full attention on the droid, Rene decided to look at Obi-Wan with hard and assessing eyes. 

“Yes?” Obi-Wan asked, disliking her gaze on him. It almost reminded him of the way Padme’s eyes would harden when Anakin said something rather offensive. 

Rene scooted next to him. “Now, I probably should’ve said something earlier. But there’s an explanation for what just happened..” She nibbled on her lower lip, her arms coming to hug her waist. “The Empire created a tactical weapon and named it the _Death Star_. It can destroy a whole planet in the matter of minutes.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped to her and his face was suddenly blank, lips thinning as he spoke- voice flat. “You didn’t think it was better to mention this before?” 

“No, because we were just going to Alderaan and didn’t feel millions of people die.” 

Han entered the lounge with his sister close in tow, the woman’s eyes glancing over at Luke before scoffing and joining Chewbacca’s side. The smuggler raised his arms as he fell back in the chair that Rene had occupied moments before, his feet coming to rest on top of the control panel. No one looked over at him which made him frown, his head tilted. 

“You can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you we’d outrun ‘em.” He brought his hands to rest against the back of his head but yet again no one addressed him.

Chewbacca and the two droids played their game of Dejarik, Ami whispering moves to the Wookiee, the kid was doing only god knows what with his laser sword and the only semi-attractive guest was ignoring him like he was a Bantha.

He huffed. “Don’t everyone thank me at once.” 

“Oh, thank you so much for saving our lives, Captain Solo,” Rene said in faux awe, making Han scowl at her. “How could I ever repay you?”

“I could think of a few things..” Han yelped when a small metal box hit him in the abdomen, Rene’s face pulled up in disgust as she turned back to Luke. The smuggler rubbed his stomach and glared at her head. “We’ll be at Alderaan at 0200 hours.”

Rene only muttered under her breath in response, not really caring. Once they got to Alderaan and they gave the plans to Viceroy Bail and Queen Breha Organa, her and Luke were going somewhere in their mountains to train. The plans, with the support of Alderaan, would prove to be useful in the destruction of the _Death Star_ and the Empire would be dealt with the outcry from various senators and people. Meanwhile, Luke would become some big Jedi and Rene could die in peace. 

A perfect plan for a perfect life. 

Chewbacca let out a roar trying to swipe the holographic monsters off the Dejarik table. Ami hummed comfortingly at her best friend, hand rested on his shoulder and gave a squeeze. “

“It’s okay, Chewie, you’ve still got a chance.”

3PO, however, wasn’t impressed with their competitor’s behavior. “He made a fair move. Screaming about it won’t help you.”

Ami gave the droid a flat look. “Just continue helping your garbage can, Golden Rod. It’s no use.” 

3PO let out an indignant huff while R2 went on a flurry of upset binary, insulting the woman who childishly stuck out her tongue. QT however was rather amused, letting out beeps that sounded close to laughter.

Han rolled his eyes, “Ami, leave the posh droids alone.” He couldn’t wait for this mess to be over and to pay Jabba back. Lips pulling up in a smirk, Han was suddenly in the mood for some good teasing. “I’d listen to her though, it’s not wise to upset a Wookiee.” 

3PO’s head swiveled to the smuggler. “But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid.”

“That’s ‘cause droids don’t pull people’s arms out of their sockets when they lose.” Ami gave a small cry as Chewbacca jokingly tugged on her arm, the woman falling back with her arm hidden. 

R2 gave an unimpressed string of binary while 3PO turned to his friend. “I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the Wookiee win!” 

Ami snickered and rested her head against Chewbacca’s thigh as she turned her attention to the farmboy’s training. Her attention on the lightsaber. She used to watch holograms of Jedi near the end of the _Clone Wars_ , having only been four-years-old she didn’t really remember too much about them.

What she did know now is that they were very illegal and worth a lot of money to the Empire.

“Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through them.” Obi-Wan spoke while Rene pressed a button on the remote to make the seeker faster, making Luke grunt in concentration. 

“You mean it controls your actions?” Luke asked and hopped away when he was shot in his backside. 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond when Rene beat him: “No. It leads you towards your path but it does not control you. You control it.”

The older man looked to the woman and raised an assessing eyebrow, finding her expression pulled down in a scowl and hand clenching the remote tighter. He felt waves of anger coming from her an obvious tell that she didn’t want Luke to fail, that she wanted him to open up to the Force. It didn’t come easy and he didn’t blame the poor boy for having his mind somewhere else but they were a _bit_ rushed in the training. 

As if sensing his sister’s pressure, Luke narrowed in on the ball and called upon the Force to help him deflect the stinging bolts. The seeker swooped down to his eye level and when Luke didn’t move, took position at his side. “ _You should be able to deflect from any position_.” Rene had said earlier, looking lamely at the ground in front of her. He had slumped slightly at the defeat in her voice but he swore he tried to work harder, he should be grateful that Rene and Obi-Wan were teaching him. Yet here he was disappointing them with his sloppy work. 

Luke cried out again when the bolt got him in his stomach. 

Han let out a laugh, slapping his knee. Rene seemed to snap to him upon the first breath, hands on hips. “And what is so funny, Solo?”

Han wiped away fake tears from under his eyes. “Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side.”

“Is that so?” 

Luke put down the lightsaber to frown at Han, “You don’t believe in the Force, do you?”

Han sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Kid, I’ve flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I’ve seen a lot of strange stuff, but I’ve never seen anything to make me believe there’s one all-powerful force controlling everything.” He met Rene’s eyes again and smirked, “There’s no mystical energy field that controls my destiny.”

Ami raised an eyebrow and looked to Obi-Wan to gauge his reaction to just see a distant and amused smile on his lips. She wondered what was so amusing about her brother’s observations about the Force when Chewbacca gave an impish roar catching everyone's attention. 

Luke looked to Rene, whispering: “What did he say?”

Han waved a hand, rolling his head. “You’ve never seen a Jedi!” 

Chewbacca barked back at him and Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “You must’ve been stationed at Kashyyk during the _Clone Wars_?” Chewbacca threw his arms in the Jedi’s direction with an almost mocking yelp towards Han. The smuggler only huffed in response while Obi-Wan continued: “Master Yoda went there and then…” he trailed off quietly, sparing the siblings a glance.

“Still a bunch of mumbo jumbo created by the Old Republic to give kids something to look up to.” Han hissed. 

Rene peered at him. “You had to be, what, 10 when the Republic fell? You must’ve remembered some holoshows about the Jedi- news, anything?” 

Ami was the one who spoke, “They were on quite a bit...but it wasn’t really anything we were really worried about back then.” 

Han turned towards the control panel with a bitter laugh, obviously not wanting to reveal his past life to a bunch of strangers. Rene didn’t blame him, she hardly revealed too much about her childhood to her own brother but.. The Jedi were everywhere back then. It was almost laughed upon when someone said that the Jedi were fake because there was so much proof of it. The Skywalker glared at the side of Han Solo’s head wondering just what a cocksure man like himself would have gone through to make him so bitter about this topic. 

“I suggest you try it again, Luke.” Obi-Wan grabbed a helmet and pulled down the blast shield, placing it on the boy’s head. “This time, let go of your conscious self and act on instinct.”

Luke let out a laugh as he lifted the helmet to look at his master. “With the blast shield down, I can’t even see. How am I supposed to fight?”

“Your eyes can deceive you. Don’t trust them.”

With a deep breath, Luke let the helmet fall over his head again and he activated the saber. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him and hear Han’s mumbles of how ridiculous this was. Obi-Wan’s words echoed in his mind and he took another breath, trying to block out the surrounding noise before it was just him in the blindness. His hand tightened around the hilt of his father’s lightsaber, his legs moving into a stance that felt like true instinct.

Luke could no longer see with his eyes but his mind was filled with the vivid picture of himself, helmet on his head, and the seeker droid in front of him. Every so often the seeker would spin to adjust the blaster position but there never seemed to be that noise, something Luke hadn’t paid so much attention to before but it was the one thing that he should’ve been listening to all along. 

_CLICK_. 

Luke’s arms bolted up before he could even process what was happening. He flinched, expecting to feel that familiar sting but he felt nothing. His hands tightened around the hilt as he felt a pressure push against it and then leave. He could distantly hear a yelp from Ami who then yelled at him only to be silenced as he deflected another shot. 

_CLICK._

_CLICK._

_CLICK_.

Five shots in total and all of them didn’t hit Luke. He raised the saber again but he no longer heard the humming and could no longer sense danger. He thumbed the saber off, reaching up to lift the blast shield revealing a room full of shocked people. 

Han gaped at the boy, eyes wide and Ami stared at him flatly. While, for the first time since she’d come back into this life, Rene held a genuine grin on her face and Obi-Wan watched the boy- clearly impressed. 

“See? You’re a natural.” Rene lightly tapped his cheek and turned towards Han. “How ‘bout that?” 

“Luck.” Han spat at her, closing his eyes irritably. Luke couldn’t help but feel a build up of pride in his chest even as Han said that; this was the first time he had ever been even slightly praised for using his gift.

Memories of Owen locking him in his room without supper conjured up in his mind. That night had been like any other, Luke was playing with toys on the floor while Rene did some schoolwork she got earlier that day next to him. Beru was fussing about, something about how she lost a clip and Owen was growing more and more annoyed with her fussing and Rene’s whines about her schoolwork being hard. 

Luke had set down his toys and closed his eyes, wobbling over to Owen’s chair and crawling under. He found the clip and held it up with a toothless grin; he hadn’t seen the way Rene’s face paled, he could only watch as Owen’s own reddened rage. He burst into a rage, accusing Luke of hiding the item while the little boy could only flinch away, swearing that he did no such thing. 

“ _How did you know where to find it then?_ ”

 _“I just did! I swear!_ ” 

He’d been punished that night, no supper and a lash on his rear. He had cried and cried all night until Rene came into the room, exhausted and telling him that Owen could eat Bantha fodder, that she understood him. 

Luke looked to her and realized that Rene had known about the Force all along. And that made him shudder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alderaan....*cries* I'm so sorry.


	9. Chapter Eight: Infiltration of the Death Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone on the Falcon meets the Death Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, an early update because there's gonna be the election tomorrow and (depending on how it goes) I don't know if I'll be focused enough to update. I hope you enjoy this update seeing as we're finally reaching the big moments.

Tarkin sat at the conference table with his hands neatly cupped in front of him, face void of emotion as Vader entered the room with an Imperial Officer beside him. The Sith Lord stepped forward and bowed slightly while the Officer shuffled. “Our scout ships have reached Dantooine..” Tarkin nodded for him to proceed. “They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems.”

Tarkin’s fist came down upon the table and he gave an enraged growl. “That rotten Commander lied to us!” He placed his hand on his mouth. 

The Officer quickly saluted and rushed out of the room with a nervous step. 

Vader hummed deeply, not sounding all too surprised about the commander’s deceit. “Rebels loyal to their cause would never consciously betray their people.” He offered an explanation. The Dark Lord expected this type of perfidious behavior from Princess Leia, something about it was just so natural for her personality. Although he doubted Flores’ intentions he had a good feeling that the woman held something else under her sleeves. 

Tarkin didn’t seem to take this excuse. “I want that princess terminated and Imogen Flores on the next shuttle to Coruscant… immediately!” He stroked his chin, eyes narrowing. “We’ll see how the dear commander handles herself then.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Han leaned back in his seat, watching the streaks of hyperspace blindly. His feet on the pilots seat and arm rested on his knee. Mind not on the present but stuck in the past. 

Ami entered the threshold of the cockpit, eyes squinting at her brother’s slumped shoulders. She frowned. It wasn’t like Han to let some farmers get to him, especially that snooty dame with the superiority complex. He usually shrugged these things off, waving a nonchalant hand in the air and rolling his eyes in a habit that she had picked up herself. Han wasn’t weak nor stupid (depending on who you asked..) and he wasn’t easy to break. Yet something about that blue eyed blonde out there seemed to be twisting him. 

“You’re acting funny,” 

Han spared his sister a glance and a little huff. He was in no mood to deal with his sister’s prodding. “I’m acting myself.” He flicked a button and one of the various lights turned off, making him hum. 

Ami sauntered over to the co-pilot seat, taking a more proper position compared to the man beside her. 

“All I’m saying is that some woman gives you some lip and now you’re all...gloomy.” She stared at the streaks of hyperspace in front of her. “I don’t like them, that boy is annoying and the woman is all--stuck up! That old man just broads and those droids are their own problem.”

Han sighed. “I’m not enjoying this either but by the end of this, we’ll be 17,000 credits richer and they’ll be doing only gods knows what on Alderaan. No longer our problem.” 

In all honesty, Han wasn’t all too fond of their guests but they weren’t the worst either. They hadn’t attempted to kill them to take the very apparent bounty on his head, they hadn't attempted to take his life, and hadn't really posed themselves as threats. He’s experienced worse, Ami and Chewbacca could attest to that. 

Something about that farmgirl frustrated him beyond belief. 

“Do you think they actually have the credits?” Ami crossed her arms over her chest. “Those two-- Luke and Rene seemed pretty shocked when their grandpa offered 17,000..”

Han gave the space in front of him a flat look, lips thin. “If they don’t we’ll have a problem.” 

An assortment of lights flashed up and let out a buzz. Ami reached upwards to press an orange button, glancing at Han who let out a huff and pulled the control lever for the hyperdrive down. The smuggler was ready to go back to his pouting when the Falcon shook to the side causing Han to quickly grab the bearings, jutting the ship side-to-side to avoid any meteors destroying his ship. Ami let out a breath once she activated the shields and Han successfully navigated them out of harm's way.

Ami had been to Alderaan once before and at that time, the planet had no asteroid field. Confusion and genuine concern made the Solo bite her lower lip; if there was no Alderaan in sight and one big asteroid field in front of them, there was just one question: what had happened to Alderaan?

The turbulence must’ve gained their guests attention because the cockpit was soon filled with the people, confusion making everyone sit on the edge of their emotions. Rene placed her hand on one of the seats while Luke sat down, Obi-Wan taking his own seat. 

“Why are we having turbulence?” Rene asked shortly. The women knew something was off soon as they entered the system. 

Ami glanced over her shoulder, her face dark. “There’s no Alderaan in sight..”

Rene’s eyes narrowed while Luke could only look on in confusion. “You’ve entered the wrong coordinantes?” The blonde boy let out an irritating huff. “It’ll take us twice as long to get to--”

Rene placed a hand on his shoulder, effectively silencing the farmboy. “They didn’t enter the wrong coordinates… Alderaan’s been destroyed.” 

Han looked back with furrowed brows. “The entire starfleet couldn’t destroy the whole planet! It’d take a thousand ships with more firepower than I’ve…” the smuggler trailed off as the scanner to the side let off a squeal, he leaned forward and pointed out. “Another ship coming in.”

Rene held her breath as the TIE fighter came into view, swooping towards a growing grey dot in their vision. As if anyone could hear her heart fluctuate, she went eerily quiet while the cockpit flared up into questions. The woman could only wonder if the Empire had knowledge of her betrayal, that they would have every bounty hunter in the galaxy finding until the day she takes her last breath. 

A sudden bubble of rage flared in her chest. Rene wondered if Vader still resided on the Death Star, if she could soon return and bury her lightsaber deep within his chest. Look him in his eyes for the first and final time, revenge her father’s death. “Anakin Skywalker,” is what she imagined herself saying as she watched the life slowly leave his eyes. The child of the Jedi he took from her would have the satisfaction of taking his own life, to end it all. 

Rene would defeat Darth Vader in the name of her father. 

“Maybe they know what happened?” Luke offered lamely, watching with fascination as the TIE skillfully wove through some asteroids. It was ironic to him that he was currently chasing the same pilot he wanted to become, he wondered what he would do if he was in the TIE and the Falcon came from behind. 

“It’s an Imperial fighter,” Obi-Wan said gravely, hand stroking his white beard. 

Chewbacca moved forward, barking at his friends with concern. He was not interested in losing his life simply because they wanted to show off; if they got out of here fast enough then the Imperials wouldn’t be able to track them. They’d be long gone while the soldiers scrambled for some type of explanation as to who and what they were. 

“It followed us!” Luke accused innocently. 

Ami rolled her eyes. “Short range fighters can’t stray too far from their bases.” She frowned, rubbing her lips together. “So where is this base?”

“Has to be somewhere around.” Han observed quietly, he pushed the Falcon forward to come up right behind the TIE. “Chewie, jam it’s transmissions, will ya?”

The Wookiee let out an irritated huff as he flipped various switches. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “It’s best to let it go. It’s too far out of range.”

Han smirked, lowering his chin. “Not for long.” 

Ami glanced at Han, nervous that his poor attempt to show off was going to end up with them in Imperial custody. “Han, maybe the old man is right.” The smuggler looked to his sister as she quietly pleaded with him. “If we get involved with some random TIE then we won’t be able to warn anyone that the Empire’s got something big enough to destroy _Alderaan_.”

Han seemed to contemplate this but it wasn’t long because the farmboy interrupted with one of his slim fingers pointed out, past the TIE and towards the grey orb in the distance. 

“He’s headed for that small moon!” 

Han blinked and strained his eyes to look at the moon the kid was looking at, shaking his head. “I think I can get him before he gets there...he’s almost in range.”

“Turn back.” Rene said shortly, breathlessly as if someone had punched her in her gut. 

Luke looked back at her with a grown but didn’t question the growing dread on her face; he had only seen this type of expression twice. Once when Owen lost his temper and the other when Luke had dragged both of them into the desert to so gracefully get their water back. The wide eyed blue eyes and the pale face, lips parted slightly all things that told that Rene was truly frightened. Luke turned back to the moon with concern. What could possibly cause that much anxiety? 

“Solo,” Rene snapped when the man continued his route. “I said, turn back!”

“Calm down, sweetheart, this will be all over soon.”

“That’s not a moon!” She grabbed Han’s chair and pulled it back from the steering, turning it around to stare into his hazel eyes. “ _That_ is the armoured space station that destroyed Alderaan.”

“What?!” Ami squeaked. 

Luke shook his head, gulping. “I have a _very_ bad feeling about this.”

Obi-Wan hummed. “The Death Star.” He recalled from his and Rene’s previous conversation earlier. 

Han frowned at her, slightly off put with how close she was and the anger that seemed to seep from her pores. He pushed her back slightly. “And how exactly do you know this?”

Rene pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing loudly. “Because I work on that space station.”

Han’s eyes immediately narrowed while Ami let out a low whistle, Luke let out an exclamation. “I thought you said you couldn’t go around saying that!” He had been her brother for almost 20 years and she had only revealed that she was part of the Rebellion hours ago. Meanwhile, Han Solo flashes a pretty smile and he gets to know private information in a few hours? It was outrageous, it was unfair! 

“So you’re an Imperial.” Han eyed her, his hand waving his Wookiee friend forward. “Chewie, show our friends the exit.”

Chewbacca gave a shake of his head, although he wasn’t happy about the woman’s deception, he wasn’t prepared to throw them all out. Rene glanced at the Wookiee with little care, keeping level with Han the whole time. 

“The moment you come into range of that station and no one answers the comms, you’re dead. You need me.” Rene pointed out rather confidently, daring Han to say otherwise. 

Of course, the man being as cocky as ever denied needing her help. “Look, I’ve been at this type of thing since you were in diapers--”

Rene stared at him flatly. “We’re about the same age.”

“--and I will continue to get along just fine the moment you exit my life.” He said hotly, glaring at her now. 

Rene’s jaw moved side-to-side as she thought about what she could possibly retort with to this annoying and irritating man. She wanted to reach forward and strangle him, all the while turning them away from the Death Star and towards safety. If they stayed any longer someone was bound to notice that the ship was not one of their own; meaning they’d send a whole crew to search the freighter. Yet this smuggler sat with no care in the galaxy with what they were facing right now in this moment. Han Solo would be her demise. 

Ami leaned forward, clearing her throat. “This is nice and all but I’ve got some bad news.” All eyes turned to her as she gulped. “We’ve been caught in a tractor beam.”

Chewbacca let out a roar while Han swung back and tried to pull his ship away from the Death Star while Rene crossed her arms. Luke’s wide eyes met his sister, desperately trying to put this puzzle together: How could they possibly escape this? 

Her eyes said one thing: _Trust me._

“Is there anything you can do?” Obi-Wan asked, eyeing her oddly as if he was trying to decipher something within her. 

Rene glared holes into the back of Han’s head. “If our gracious captain would let me. Yes, there is.”

“I’m not letting you touch my ship!” Han stood, finger in her face. “You’ve caused enough trouble for a lifetime, sweetheart.”

Rene rolled her eyes and turned to Ami who shrunk in her seat at the cold eyes of the Skywalker woman. “Do you have compartments you can hide in?” Ami nodded, not wanting to say anything that would be considered betrayal from her brother. Rene hummed and turned to her own companions, eyes soft as she regarded her brother. “You all will hide in the compartments while I somehow convince that whole station that I’ve gained information..”

“What, you’ll turn us over?” Han asked sharply. 

Rene clenched her jaw. “Do you think I would tell you to hide with _my brother_ if I was going to turn you in?” Han sputtered for a moment before Rene pushed him away and took a seat. “Now, what’s the ship's specifications.”

“Corellian YT-1300 light freighter,” Ami spoke as she stood, ready to show everyone where they could hide. Obi-Wan was swift to stand and Chewbacca let out a soft growl, Luke and Han however wanted to watch the woman’s actions. Luke purely because he had never seen his sister act so..Imperialy and Han because he didn’t want this lady selling everyone out.

“Q!” Rene called loudly. 

Moments later the ball droid zoomed in, bumping into the back of Han’s leg giving a nasty string of binary. Rene smirked at her droid’s anger but quickly got back on track as she held out her hand, Q’s little metal arm came out and revealed a rank plaque. Something that was quickly observed by Han. 

“A rank plaque.” He sneered. 

“Yes, something that’ll let them know not to question me.” Rene shot him a look over her shoulder. “Problem?”

“ _Everything_ about you is a problem--”

“What are you going to do with that?” Luke stood, his hands coming to play with each other in front of him. He was more interested in his sister’s deception than he was in the arguing that was constantly pursued between Rene and Han. It was funny the first few times but now it seemed to be a chatter of who was bigger than the other. Physically, Han won by a long shot. Mentally, Rene was undoubtedly the winner.

Rene smiled at him. “Well, this will let them know that I’m superior. That was on a mission from Darth Vader himself and shouldn’t question me without his discretion.” She explained rather easily as if this was all a normal occurrence. 

Han raised a brow and looked to Luke for some type of explanation on how insane this woman was but was only met with a glare similar to his sister’s own. He could see the resemblance, the anger behind the blues and the dirty blonde hair that seemed to be unruly on their heads. If the smuggler had to spend any more time with these two he was sure they would turn him insane with their alike personalities. Although the woman had a spirit, he’ll give her that. The kid though seemed ready to pounce Han if his sister so much as snapped her fingers. 

Rene took a breath. “This is General Lars trying to make contact with the Death Star from the Corellian YT-1300 light freighter.” There was no response so Rene gave them a moment, closing her eyes and hoping that she hadn’t been seen on Tatooine helping them escape. “This is General Lars trying to make contact with the Death Star from the Corellian YT-1300 light freighter. Does anyone copy?” 

Silence and static that raised the nerves of everyone in the cockpit. 

“ _General Lars?_ ” Asked a confused officer. “ _Why are you landing this ship?_ ” 

Swiftly, almost as if she had rehearsed this, Rene gave an explanation. “My ship was damaged by some Tusken Raiders during one of their raids on the hangars.”

“ _They..raid hangers, ma’am?_ ”

“Are you calling me a liar, Officer?”

To her chagrin, Rene was feared by many officers. Her no nonsense attitude and harsh punishment caused them all to be hesitant in questioning her orders. Sometimes she got satisfaction in making them uneasy but most times she felt guilt settling in her heart, she had hurt many in the name of the Rebellion. For _peace_.

“ _Of-Of course not, ma’am_ \--”

Rene set her jaw. “Prepare a search team. With the Rebels out there I wouldn’t doubt if they were hiding in one of these rooms.” She lowered the landing gear and placed the Falcon down in the hangar just as Vader stalked into the hangar. Rene quickly masked her presence in the Force, hoping that the dark lord didn’t feel her Force presence. She glanced back at her brother and Han, waving a hand at them. “Go hide with the others, I’ll get you when it’s safe.” 

Han eyeballed her before taking his leave and leaving to join the others, Luke frowned at her with obvious concern. “What if they figure you out?” He asked softly. 

“There’s nothing to worry about. I’m not one to give some cockamamie excuse.” She half-heartedly reassured him, she pushed him out of the cockpit. “Please. Hurry along.” 

Luke vanished into the corridor leaving Rene to ponder the next events. She would face Vader, explain shortly that she was only led to dead ends and that the droids were nowhere in sight. She knew that Vader would be hesitant seeing as she was following a lead only hours ago, he’d question her possibly. Rene wanted nothing more to escape this hell, to get them all far away but she knew this to be some type of pipe dream. 

They wouldn’t have made it very far anyway. 

“MISS RENE? ARE WE GOING?” Q’s binary was soft and cautious as he looked back from the entrance of the cockpit. 

Rene hesitated then pulled her blaster from her bag and placed it in its holster. “Let’s go.” 

She entered the hallway and paused, distantly feeling Luke’s presence under her. She smirked and then pressed the button to lower the ramp to the Falcon. She wasn’t entirely too surprised when she saw a wall of Stormtroopers pointing their blasters at her, Rene raised a brow as they lowered them upon Vader’s gesture. 

Rene and Q reached the end of the ramp and a group of troopers were quick to board the ship. The woman didn’t hesitate to step up to Vader, her hands clasped behind her back and eyes unwavering to the darkness of his visors. 

“Lord Vader,” she said hallowly. 

“General Lars.” Vader nodded once. He took a breath and turned his head to the Falcon. “How did you obtain this ship, Lars?”

Rene turned to it to admire the small details of the Falcon, she shrugged lazily. “Among the trash of Tatooine.” She waved a flippant hand and clasped her hands behind her back. “We were unable to recover the stolen plans, my lord.”

“Do you believe them to be on Tatooine still?” 

“No, sir. I think they may have escaped.” 

Vader hesitated, hands clenching almost nervously at his sides. “I sense something...a presence I haven’t felt since…” as quickly as he had started, he stopped and stalked out of the hangar. 

Rene’s breathing had stopped at that very moment. A presence he hadn’t felt since when? It was probably Obi-Wan aboard the ship, the old man was probably so unused to shielding that he had forgotten to do so. Behind Vader’s black, she glowered at him-- wanting to reach under her tunic and stab a hole right through his chest. 

Yet she faltered and turned back to the crew. “What are you waiting for? I want every part of this ship checked!” 

Things broke into a flurry and as the stormtroopers stomped out of the Falcon, Rene pointed to two of them. “You two, names?” 

“TK-421.” Answered one. 

“TK-422.” Answered the other.

“Stand posted right here and I don’t want you to move unless asked to do so, got it?” They nodded and stood at attention on each side of the ramp while the scanning crew entered, two men with big crates. Rene tilted her head and wondered if Ami could possibly squeeze into one of their uniforms. 

She followed them up the ramp and as they opened the crate, Rene clasped the back of their necks and brought the lids down onto their heads. They were out cold before they even hit the floor. She knelt down next to them and tilted her head, Ami and Luke could fit into these...no, no. Luke would be jumpy and looking around, definitely blow their cover before they could get _anywhere_. That also wouldn’t help explain Han or Obi-Wan, Chewbacca was easier. 

Q let out a flurry of binary and bumped her knee. Her eyes brightened. 

“I always knew there was a reason to keep you around, Q.” She smiled as the droid let out protestful sounds. She cupped her hands around her mouth. “Hey, boys, I need some assistance up here!” 

The troopers were up in moments and they paused upon seeing Rene over the bodies of the scanners. They raised their blasters but the woman was already in motion, she kicked one back sending him stumbling while she shot the other in the chest. TK-422 paused as she stood over him, staring down with furrowed brows. Rene tore off his helmet and looked him in the eyes, they were tearful and his lower lip seemed to wobble yet she felt no remorse-- no regret. 

She brought her fist swiftly across his jaw and the trooper fell to the ground in a heap. One dead and three others unconscious, she let out a sigh. They had to work quickly before the troopers woke up and realized one of their own had betrayed them. She walked to the first panel and lifted it, revealing 3PO, R2, Obi-Wan and Chewbacca. The Wookiee let out a soft growl at the woman, surely expecting her to have betrayed them at some point. 

“You don’t get rid of me that fast, big guy.” She assisted the droids out of the area while Q pulled up the second panel revealing their other companions. 

Han was quick to stand up and sit on the edge of the hole, glancing at the woman and then assisting his sister out who glared at a bright red Luke. The boy sputtered and his hands flapped around as she pointed a finger at him. 

“You’ll watch your hands next time, you little twerp!” 

“I swear, it was an accident and it-it was dark!” Luke explained quickly, 

“Yeah. Dark.” Ami glared holes into his head. She turned her attention to Rene who seemed rather confused, not wanting to explain what had happened. “What now?”

Rene knelt down and pulled the scanner’s uniform off, then threw it towards the younger Solo. The woman started to shake her head. “No way am I putting--”

“It’ll look odd if you all come out at once with no explanation, even for me.” Rene explained. She glanced at Chewbacca and snorted. “Especially you.”

Chewbacca gave a bark and made a shooing motion towards her. Rene rolled her eyes, motioning for the men to move it along. She turned around as they fitted themselves into the outfits. She knew that if they took too long then the deck officer would soon realize that the men were no longer holding their posts and that they had been gone longer than they should’ve. 

Ami huffed as she buttoned the last hole, fitting the hat over her head and looked to Han with a sad smile. “Just like old times, huh?” She asked him quietly while Han pulled the stormtrooper helmet over his head. 

Han paused and then nodded, deciding to rather clap Luke on the shoulder which sent him stumbling a bit. “Looking a little short for a stormtrooper but I don’t think anyone will notice.” He teased. 

Luke shot the older man a look, stepping away from his hand and clenching his jaw. He was growing rather tired of Han Solo’s quips every moment, the man’s arrogance was something that made Fixer’s bullying seem like a walk in a park. The blonde boy was going to retort that his height shouldn’t matter when a voice broke the tension in the _Falcon_. 

“ _TK-412, why aren’t you at your post?_ ” Luke’s eyes shot to Rene who stared at his helmet with assessing eyes. “ _TK-412, do you copy?_ ”

Taking a deep breath, Rene gestured for her brother to follow her. “Put that on, keep quiet. All of you, make your way to the command office while we keep them distracted.” She started down the ramp and Luke stumbled forward, pulling the helmet over his head and following her down. With the utmost ease, Rene used her comm to contact the officer. “Bad comm link.”

The siblings could see the officer turn to his technicians and speak. Rene narrowed her eyes and prayed on the Force that he would buy it, that he hadn’t noticed a whole group of people disperse from the Falcon and start making their way to the command office. 

Rene knew this plan was a long shot and not exactly her best one but she also knew that this was their only attempt at going undetected in their mission to turn off the beams. She was hoping that Solo could home into that brain cell his sister seemed to have to use stealth as they moved a Wookiee, two droids, Obi-Wan, himself, and his sister to the room. He seemed to have some tactics to survive this long as a smuggler for Jabba the Hutt. 

Just as she thought this she was cut off by blasters going off from the command office, making her shoulders tense. Luke beside her jumped at the suddenness of the shots, his hand shooting out to her arm. It was moments like these that reminded Rene that her brother had been unaware of the true wages of war, he hadn’t held a blaster towards someone before and pulled the trigger without hesitation. She sent him a comforting look which he accepted with a soft smile. 

“Let’s go see what our kind captain has done this time.” She tugged Luke along and they quickly made it to the office to find it an absolute mess. 

Officers were strewn on the floor, one had their hand on a blaster and the others were slumped against the controls. Rene pinched her nose in irritation while Luke glared at Han. “You know, between his howling and _your_ blasting everything in sight, it’s a wonder the whole station doesn’t know we’re here.” 

Han shot a look back at the younger man, sizing him up. “Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around.”

Rene pulled Luke away and got in Han’s face, pointing a steady finger at him. “All this sneaking around has done me good in the past 4 years. So if you’ll look past that big nose of yours and focus on what we’re trying to do, we’ll get along just fine.” 

Ami sighed heavily, pushing an officer from a seat and taking it. “You know, this is a terrible group to perform a stealth mission?” She asked the room and received glares from everyone-- even Chewbacca who gave her a growl. She grimaced, pulling on the officer’s collar. “Geez, talk about a tough crowd.”

“Erm, sir, we found the computer outlet.” 3PO decided to interrupt the arguments to inform Obi-Wan of R2’s find. Q gave a protective chitter obviously saying that he had shown 3PO and R2 the outlet but ultimately went ignored. 

Attention went to the screen as R2 flickered through the files until he reached information on the tractor beams. Rene decided to read it out. “See this?” She asked the room, everyone nodding at the images of different reactors. “The tractor beam that pulled us in is coupled to the main reactor in seven different locations. You take down one of these then you’ll get your sweet ship out of here.” 

Obi-Wan studied the screen while stroking his beard, he nodded and walked towards the door. “I don’t think any of you can help,” he said softly. “I must go alone.”

“Whatever you say,” Han waved a hand joining his sister’s side. “I’ve done far more than I bargained for on this trip already.” 

“Obi-Wan,” Rene rushed forward, grabbing his wrist. “Let me come with you. I know this battlestation better than anyone.”

“I-I want to come with you too!” Luke protested, joining the conversation. 

Obi-Wan decided that he would first address Luke. “Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids.”

Luke frowned in disappointment. “But they can--”

“They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan.” Obi-Wan watched the boy deflated and he stared at the older man with desperation. “Your destiny lies along a different path than mine.”

Luke nodded slowly, accepting his answer but Rene didn’t seem all too convinced. She felt a frustration take her gut like she hadn’t for a long time. Obi-Wan was acting foolishly. If he went alone there was a big chance that he would be caught by some troopers or-or Darth Vader would sense him. If Vader took another member of her family from her then she would make sure he paid. 

“Obi-Wan, let me come with you.” She whispered, seemingly not there although all eyes were on her. She needed to see that the beam was shut down, that he came out safe, and they safely made it back to the Rebellion all in one piece. Obi-Wan could continue Luke’s training and they could easily destroy the Empire. 

Yet a part of Rene knew that Obi-Wan was not going to let her join him so easily. 

As if he were a proud father looking back on his daughter’s life, he smiled softly at Rene. “I’ve known you since you were a child, Rene, you’ve always been determined, driven, compassionate, and you continued to keep your promise. I couldn’t be more proud and I know your parents would be as well.” Rene’s eyes watered as Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, squeezing. “You no longer need me.”

“I do!” Rene blurted, clasping his hand. “I’ll _always_ need you.” 

Obi-Wan studied her face and then whispered: “May the Force be with you.” 

As Obi-Wan departed, a part of Rene did as well. She knew full well that he wouldn’t be returning.

With the slam of the door, it sealed the fate of the old Jedi. 

Rene placed an unsteady hand on her mouth, staring at the door while her brother turned back to the group with no idea what to do next. He certainly wasn’t the brains of this operation and wouldn’t be able to carry this on his own. Yet Ben was counting on him, he had placed his trust in Luke to get the droids to the Rebellion. He had to contribute something to this team of oddballs. 

Luke nervously rubbed his gloved hands together. He couldn’t help but worry about what their next move was. He looked to Rene for some assistance but she was quietly murmuring to herself, her fingers tapping deftly against her lips. Sighing softly, he looked to the Solo’s and the droids.

Han was one to cause problems, he spoke his mind and made sure to have everyone following his lead. He didn’t seem to like Luke or Rene-- not in the way that mattered. Not out of trust or compassion. More out of greed and desire (more Rene than Luke).

Chewbacca was loyal to Han and Amilie only and Luke didn’t blame him. The three seemed to have a bond that would last life times, it reflected his own friendship with Biggs. Maybe on a less violent side..

Amilie was a mystery to Luke. She didn’t seem to speak too much and when she did it was to give a snarky remark or even a soft scold of her brother. But she seemed uninterested, sending the boy and his sister a dirty look every now and again. Other than that she was a reserved person. 

That’s why Luke found it hard forming any type of plan. 

Due to the prolonged silence, Chewbacca saw it fit to speak up causing Rene to tense. Han let out a chuckle, falling against his Wookiee friend. “Boy you said it, Chewie,” Han raised an eyebrow. “Where did you dig up that old fossil?”

Luke glared. “Ben is a great man.”

Han gazed at him flatly. “Yeah, great at getting us into trouble.” His voice dripped with sarcasm. 

Luke walked over to the taller man, trying to appear intimidating but the glint in Han’s eyes gave off the obvious idea that he didn’t look such. “I didn’t hear you give any ideas!” He accused. 

“Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up!” Han snapped back. 

“Who do you think--”

“Will you two shut up?!” Rene whirled around, glaring at the two men. Han and Luke’s eyes widened and they stared at her while she addressed them both with a scary calm tone. “Our biggest concern is getting that piece of garbage out of here, with us on it alive. No one cares about who got who here because we’re all stuck anyway. Now, you two will stop bickering or I will personally bang your heads together. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Luke said immediately, rather not trying to test his sister’s limits right now.

Han worked his jaw. “You and your pops--”

“He’s not my pops!”

“--have gotten me and my sister into a lot of trouble. I think you need to apologize.”

Rene blinked, shocked that the smuggler had even said such a thing. “What? Apologize to you, you have to be pulling my leg.” She laughed mockingly, ignoring Q’s little head bumping her calf. 

Han smirked, crossing his arms as he stepped forward. “I think I speak for all of us when I say that you’ve been untruthful. You didn’t think it important to disclose that you’re an Imperial?”

“Imperial _spy_ ,” Rene corrected. “And I just met you, why would I tell you anything?”

“Out of common courtesy.”

“You wouldn’t know common courtesy if it hit you in the--”

Suddenly, R2 let out a flurry of panicked and ecstatic beeps. Ami looked over her shoulder at the astromech with a frown. She was soon joined with everyone else who seemed to question what was happening. Ami turned in her seat and sat forward with interest, her early years of working with droids seemed to go to good use as she peeked at Rene and Luke in the corner of her eye.

“Who is she?” The woman questioned, placing her thumb against her lips. 

Luke shook his head, tilting his head as he walked forward. “She?” He repeated to her. 

“Yeah, your little droid is going on about..” Ami listened for a beat longer and then her eyes widened, snapping her head to the two. “A princess and...a senator? Who the hell are you two hanging around?”

Luke’s eyes brightened as he placed a hand on R2’s top. “The princess and the senator are here?” 

“Leia Organa?” Rene questioned, moving past Han and to the droids. She had known Bail Organa as a child, he was by her mother’s side whenever they were on Coruscant and he loved to entertain Rene in the times that were dull. She didn’t remember much about him but his voice and kind eyes...his eyes were always kind. The Skywalker never had the pleasure of meeting Bail’s daughter but there was chatter around the Empire about her humanitarian work on rather unlucky planets. She’d heard some of her speeches yet she had never gained the pleasure of meeting her. 

In ways, Leia was probably a lot like Bail. 

“Princess? Senator?” Han said, for the first time, sounding confused. “What’s going on?”

3PO tilted his head. “Level five. Detention block AA-23.” R2 continued his panicked binary and that’s when 3PO let out the droid equivalent to a sigh of pity. “I’m afraid Princess Organa is scheduled to be terminated. Oh, and Senator Flores is being transferred to a shuttle!”

Luke gaped. “Oh, no!” He turned to his sister. “We’ve got to do something!”

“I know. Just-Just give me a moment.” Rene said, closing her eyes. 

“What’s going on?” Ami asked, for the first time since they had met, sounding interested in their tasks.

Luke turned to her, gesturing to the droids. “These droids belong to them! The princess is the one in the message...we’ve got to help them.”

Han was quick to shoot the younger man down. “Now, look, don’t get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here.”

Ami rubbed her forehead. “There might be a chance to snag that Senator, play the facade of taking her back to her cell.” She bit her lip and nodded, shrugging. “Might be able to do it.”

Han shot his sister a look, waving a finger like a father with their child. “Don’t you even get started-- look what you’ve done, you’ve made her think.” He accused Luke who huffed at him. 

“Look, Ben didn’t know they were here. We’ll just find a way to intercept her transfer to a shuttle and then get to the princess.” Luke shrugged as if it were easy. 

Han shook his head. “You’re all insane, I’m not going anywhere.” He fell back in another seat. 

“They’re going to execute her!” Luke rushed forward, eyebrows pulled together and glaring deeply into Han’s green eyes. “Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn’t want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay?”

Han blinked at the pace Luke could talk but shook his head anyway. “Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind!” 

“But they’re going to kill her!”

“Better her than me! Better her than my sister!”

“Han!” Ami scolded, sounding disgusted with Han’s disregard for someone else’s life. He looked to her as if she should understand what his point of view was, as if she should understand that he would give up anyone to save Ami. Even himself. Yet the woman wouldn’t let him just let this go as if it were nothing. They might not know these people but they weren’t savages, they weren’t like Jabba. She had to prove this to herself. 

“We’re going to help them help their friends--” 

Luke was quick and hesitant to cut in. “They’re, erm, not our friends.”

Ami gave him a look and then turned to Han with a soft look, as if mentally begging him to do this. If not for her but for the best of these people. “It’s only right.” She whispered, bumping his shoulder. 

Han clenched his jaw. “As fun as it would be messing with Imps...I’m not putting you at risk.” He turned towards the control panel, leaving the others to think.

With swift agility, Luke placed himself behind Han and said: “They’re rich.”

To Ami’s disappointment (Chewbacca even let out a growl next to her, rather unimpressed with his best friend’s behavior), Han perked up with interest. “Rich?”

Luke grinned at his plan, eyebrows raising. “Yes. Rich, powerful!” He assured, watching as Han slowly turned towards him. “Listen, if you were to rescue them, the reward would be…” he blew air from deep within, shaking his head. 

Han raised a brow. “What?”

Luke huffed, annoyed. “Well more wealth than you can imagine.”

Han glared at him. “I don’t know, I can imagine quite a bit!” 

“You’ll get it!”

“I better!”

“You will..”

Han watched the excited glitter in Luke’s eyes and the desperation that lay under them, he wanted nothing to do with any of these Imperials. He had served his time (even though he should serve time in prison for various other things) and he wasn’t looking to reminisce on old times. Yet he couldn’t help but feel bad for this Tatooine farm boy, he obviously didn’t know what he was getting himself into and his sister wasn’t very good at holding him back. He felt the urge to be protective of him, to tell him to return to whatever farm he had left and take care of it, he’ll put in a good word for him to Jabba.

Yet the look in Luke’s eyes just told Han that he wouldn’t back down. 

“..Okay, but if you’re wrong about this it’s your head not mine.” Han said with a finger in his face. 

Luke grinned at him, stepping back and clapping his hands together. He had successfully influenced the...uninfluencable? Eh, he’ll get a trophy later. 

Rene raised her brow, obviously interested in what her brother could possibly offer. “So what’s your plan, Luke?” 

Luke looked at her, his thumb going between his lips in a nervous bite. His eyes searched the room until he pointed towards the controls. “Threepio, hand me those binders will you?” The golden droid jumped a little as the attention was directed towards him. He reached over and grabbed the binders, then gave them to Luke who started towards Chewbacca. “Now, I’m going to put these on you--”

Chewbacca jumped back, roaring in anger at what the man was insinuating as his so-called plan. 

Luke bumped into his sister and held out the binders for Han. “Okay. Han, you put these on.”

Rene reached out and intercepted the exchange, snatching the binders. “Wait a moment, this is not what we’re doing.” She shook her head and closed her eyes. “I have an idea but I don’t know if you guys are gonna like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you're thinking, I always enjoy hearing from y'all.


	10. Chapter Nine: The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue of Senator Imogen Flores and Princess Leia Organa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda happy with how this turned out and hopefully you guys enjoy Leia and Imogen's introduction to everyone else.
> 
> Also I'm sorry with how long it took me to get this out! This is probably the easiest part of the film and I really just hit a writer's block.

Imogen kept her head down as she was led down the halls to her doom. She knew in a few hours she would be stepping down in Coruscant and facing that vile Emperor, the Rebellion would soon know of her failure and might even consider it treason. At least she wouldn’t have to see the disappointment paint itself on Mon Mathma’s face, to see her gentle and kind eyes turn down with anguish and fear. Imogen could never live with herself if she witnessed that herself. She felt the weight of Leia’s life on her shoulder, she knew soon that her friend would be executed and that would be on her.

Like most of this was.

Her heart felt heavy with the weight of all this. She just hoped and prayed that the plans were somewhere far away, somewhere safe and just getting closer to the Rebellion. 

“Almost a waste to kill off someone as pretty as her, huh, Mully?” The trooper to Imogen’s left asked the other trooper next to him. They had been talking about Leia for a bit now and the more they continued the more irritation Imogen felt. 

“She’s a traitor to the Empire, Eddie. No matter how pretty she is, she’s a traitor.” Mully snapped back, sounding disgusted by his college’s musings. 

Eddie didn’t seem to have any response seeing as he went silent. Imogen closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that soon she would have these binders off and just be confined to a cell. She felt more isolation confined in these binders than she did inside a cell. Perhaps it was the ability to move on her own and to move her hands, or maybe it was just the fact that she could be angry and scream in her cell. It was as much of a mystery to her than it was to anyone else. 

The group was stopped and Imogen paid little attention, that was until she heard the person’s voice. “Lord Vader wants Senator Flores back in her cell, the transport has been ambushed.”

Imogen looked up, squinting as if to catch the eyes under the Imperial cap. The officer that was in charge of transporting the senator huffed, the hands behind his back clenching. “I got no information like such, General Lars.” 

“That is unfortunate,” This General Lars said, smirking. “Should’ve gone back.”

In an instant, the hallway erupted into chaos. Imogen pressed herself against a wall as she watched a Wookiee come out of nowhere with a thunderous roar, picking up Eddie and slamming him against Mully. The officer that was talking to General Lars was grabbed by a taller man and knocked out. Imogen watched all of this with wide eyes, that was until a shorter trooper approached her. 

The senator placed a kick against his chest and the blaster he was holding flew in the air, right into her hands. With binders still tightened around her wrists, she focused the blaster on the trooper and addressed the group. 

“You have 10 seconds to tell me who you people are or shorty here gets it!” She barked sharply. 

“Wait, wait!” The trooper she had in her sights started to shake, his hands going up. 

“I thought you said she would be under a sedative.” An officer asked General Lars, pointing their own blaster at Imogen. 

“Well, obviously my information was wrong.” The General snapped, smacking his blaster away. General Lars stepped forward, holding their hand out. “I know it’s been awhile, Flores, but I didn’t think it’d take you this long.”

Imogen’s heart dropped and she gaped at the person, suddenly dropping the blaster from the trooper’s head. She gulped. “C-Commander Skywalker,” she muttered quietly. 

Rene Skywalker had been her teacher of sorts when Imogen had joined the Rebellion. They had first met on Crait when Imogen and Leia had so gracefully infiltrated the base when they were tracking down their parents' business dealings. Leia was speaking with Bail when her mother had brought in Rene, telling Imogen very simply that if she ever wished to be part of the Rebellion then she would follow Skywalker’s footsteps and take notes to her command. 

Years later and Imogen would still remember the lessons Skywalker taught her. Look out for your own but realize you can’t save them all. Sometimes the ex-senator wondered how Skywalker could be so wise for someone only a few years older than herself but there was really no question about Skywalker. She didn’t allow you to. 

“Captain Flores,” Rene pulled her cap off and nodded at her. She turned her attention to the shorter trooper on the floor, still holding their hands up. “Luke, get up from the ground.”

The trooper-- or Luke scrambled off the ground, standing before Imogen. The dark haired woman gave him a look and placed the blaster back in his hands. He seemed frozen on his spot, Imogen could barely see his eyes behind the visors of the helmet. She wondered how he got wrapped up in all this business but a part of her didn’t really care. He must be part of the Rebellion, must be used to this type of thing. 

“I’m Luke Skywalker,” Luke stuck out his hand. 

Imogen nodded, turning her attention to Rene. “Commander Skywalker, It’s Leia--”

“I know, Imogen. We’ve got a plan.” Rene turned to Han and nodded to Chewbacca. “Got yourselves sorted out?”

Ami waved a hand. “Chewie still has some reservations.” 

Rene went over to explain that the Wookiee wouldn’t be in any danger and that she would never leave him behind leaving Imogen alone with Luke. 

The senator stared at the ground with worry, wondering if they had already done the worst to Leia while Luke could only stare at Imogen with wide eyes behind his helmet. She was unlike any girl--or woman on Tatooine he had met.

She was very beautiful but the fact that her voice was so soft and she was short gave off the facade that she was a damsel in distress while in reality she had thrown down Luke without so much as a blink of the eye.

“I came to save you.” Luke continued, gazing at her.

Imogen looked up with irritation, her lips in a thin line. “I’m not thanking you.”

Luke blinked, frowning. “Well, that’s rather rude.”

“If you haven’t noticed, I haven’t had the best of days.”

“Okay,” Rene turned her attention to everyone, pulling her cap back down over her head. “Imogen, we’ll need your help.”

The senator nodded once. “Anything. I need to do right.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Imogen walked the halls of the Death Star with a swagger in her step. She felt triumph, she felt as though she had outsmarted all these Imperials. She felt as though she had outsmarted Darth Vader himself. 

She was currently being assisted by Rebels in extracting Leia from her cell and out of the system. The Rebel Alliance had tricked the Empire once again and managed to sneak instead one of their highly monitored stations.She couldn’t show her satisfaction on her face but she was brimming with joy inside. 

Imogen Flores would finally win. 

She had lost her father, her mother, and so many people she loved in this war. She would never let Leia fall victim to the Empire, the dying would come to an end. 

The group reached the elevators and Rene stepped up, swiping her card into the appropriate slot. She waited for the group to enter then stuffed herself in there, the group let out a collective sigh of relief once the doors slid shut. The weight of having every Imperial look at you, oblivious to the fact that you weren’t an Imperial yourself obviously making everyone (who didn’t have experience in this area) anxious. 

Luke suddenly spoke up: “I can’t see a thing.” He moved the helmet to the side, trying to get a better look at his surroundings. 

“I don’t like this.” Ami voiced her concern, hopping on her toes a bit. 

“What do you like?” Rene shot back. 

Ami gave her a flat look. “I like the warmth and safety of the Falcon but look where that got us!” She snapped back. 

Imogen glanced around the group, a sudden uneasiness taking her. She looked around the group, watching as Luke adjusted his helmet, Han shifted back and forth, and Ami was tugging the cap more over her head while pouting. Her eyes snapped shut and she took a sharp breath in. 

“None of you are part of the Rebellion, are you?” 

There was a tense silence in which Rene took her chance to place a hand on Imogen’s shoulder. “Flores, this is all I could gather.”

“And-And I want to join the Rebellion!” Luke put in hopefully, eyes gleaming with excitement under the helmet. When Imogen shot him a look, he deflated, shuffling closer to Chewbacca who let out a snort. 

“The Rebellion isn’t some _game_ ,” Imogen clenched her hands. “I can’t believe I’m going to die surrounded by the galaxy’s biggest idiots.

“Hey!” Han suddenly spoke up, pointing a finger at the woman. “I will gladly stick you back in your cell, _we’re_ sticking our necks out for _you_.” 

“Right.” Imogen rolled her eyes. “I hope this plan isn’t just us walking into there and grabbing Leia.” 

There was a silence and Imogen gaped at them, shaking her head. Of all the luck she could possibly get, she was stuck with the biggest idiots in the galaxy! Did they really believe they could simply walk into the detention block, grab the princess, and then leave? Or was this one of Rene Skywalker’s big secret plans that would burst into one of those glorious plans?

Before Imogen could possibly start questioning the group on their actual plan, the elevator doors opened and Chewbacca and Imogen were pushed forward. Rene had a strong grip on her arm and she wondered if she would actually be handed over before they grabbed Leia. She, afterall, wasn’t too important to the war effort. 

There seemed to be a silence in the detention block as all eyes turned to the Wookiee. _Of all the creatures we could’ve been stuck with, it had to be a Wookiee_ , thought Rene. She kept her expression calm and collected, she used the Force to nudge Luke’s own presence in hopes that he would stop shuffling. It only made him stiffen. 

“Where are you taking this...thing?” The officer asked, eyeing Chewbacca with disgust.

“Prisoner transfer from Block 1138.” Luke answered, remembering the practiced lines his sister had fed him. 

The officer seemed ready to accept such lies when his eyes rested on Imogen. A hint of suspicion flashed on his face as he raised his chin. “General, I believe this prisoner was supposed to be on a transport for Coruscant.”

Rene didn’t hesitate to give an explanation: “Lord Vader gave me an order, I’m simply carrying it out.” 

“I wasn’t notified. I’ll have to clear this.” 

Rene narrowed her eyes. “Are you questioning me, officer?” 

The officer, however, didn’t seem frightened of the General’s warning. “If Lord Vader himself this order then there will be no problem confirming it, _General_.” 

The group watched. Tension was rising in the room and it was obvious the odds were slowly rising against them. Ami glanced toward Rene who seemed temporarily stumped. Giving a bitter mumble, Ami gave her Wookiee friend a kick and raised her blaster. 

“He’s loose!” 

In an instant, the room erupted into chaos. 

Chewbacca gave a furious roar and snatched the blaster from Luke who pushed Imogen back into the elevator that was stuck in place. The Solos and Rene shot back at the Imperials. They exchanged fire. And Rene let out an audible huff of irritation as she reached back, pulling her lightsaber from her waist band. The blade flew across the room and hit the officer, impaling him.

There was silence as his body fell and the lightsaber found its way back into Rene’s hand. Everyone stared at the woman. There was strained movement to the air as she casually placed the lightsaber back in its hiding spot. Almost as if she didn’t understand the spector she had offered, she blinked at the five pairs of eyes on her. 

“What?” 

Han started to nod slowly, a grin taking his lips. “Impressive.”

Rene clenched her jaw. “Switch off.” She moved to the comlink panel, she started to enter various inputs while Han joined her. 

“We’ve got to find out which cell this princess of--”

“I’m not checking out the holonet.” Rene snapped at him, shaking her head. “It takes a bit.” 

Meanwhile, Imogen pushed Luke from in front of her. “What the hell was the plan after accessing this level?” She asked sharply, looking from each person. “Please don’t tell me you didn’t think past this.” 

Luke blinked at her, his jaw shifting side-to-side and pinching his eyebrows. He glared at her. Luke felt as though the commander wasn’t exactly grateful for their rescue attempt (even though it was a little botched) yet she was acting rather harsh. He wondered if it was due to the stress of escaping the Death Star or if she was normally like this. 

Either way, she was rather pompous.

“Look,” Ami drawled, placing a heavy hand on Imogen’s shoulder. “We got this all figured out, Your Highness. Just follow our lead.”

Imogen peered at her with disdain obviously not believing what the woman was trying to give in response. 

Rene snapped her fingers, gaining the group’s attention. “Cell 2187.” She informed. “Luke, go get our damsel.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Luke muttered, rushing into the corridor. 

“Leia is no damsel!” Imogen protested as she followed behind the boy closely. 

Imogen felt as if this group didn't understand the severity of the situation. They treated it as some type of... _game_. She probably should’ve realized sooner that these people surely weren’t Rebellion material; they didn’t even seem to be here. 

Of course, that begged the question of _who did want to be here?_

Luke was muttering the cell number under his breath, straining his eyes under the mask to read the other numbers. The words and numbers seemed to jumble together as he continued to grow further down the hall. He stopped outside one of the cells. He went to open it when Imogen’s hand came out and pulled his arm. 

“This is 2181!” Imogen scolded. 

Down the hall, the comm on the main system for the cell block buzzed loudly. Rene was helping detangle the pieces of cuff from his hair when it happened. She waved at Han to grab it which he did hesitantly, staring down at the comm like it was about to jump out and strangle him. This smuggler sure had some personality. 

“Hello,” Han said shakily, blinking down at the machine in front of him. 

Before Rene could snap at him to respond, Ami reached over and gave a reassuring squeeze on his arm. The smuggler took a deep breath in and then out. 

“Everything is under control. Situation normal.” Rene was impressed at how quickly he had slipped into some professional tone. 

It wasn’t long before the officer on the other end responded. “ _What happened?_ ”

Han glanced around, shifting from foot-to-foot as he searched for a story he could make up. “Erm...had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything’s perfectly alright now. We’re fine-- We’re all fine here, now, thank you.” While everyone was cringing, obviously coming together in one thought that Han Solo was the last person who should’ve done this, he confirmed this. “How are you?”

Hearing himself, Han’s face scrunched up in pain, turning away from it. He sure knew how to dig himself a hole. 

The officer was obviously very alert to the behavior Han was giving off, because when he spoke next it was colder than it was the last time. 

“ _We’re sending a squad up._ ” 

Han’s face paled, shaking his head even though the man on the other end couldn’t see. “Uh, uh, negative,” he looked towards his companions and started to wave them to where Luke and Imogen had gone. Trying to direct them to tell them to hurry it up. “We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak...very dangerous.”

“Who is this?” Now they were just annoyed. “What’s your operating number?”

Han huffed and stepped away from the comlink, blasting it and causing it to burst into a cloud of smoke. “Boring conversation anyway,” he turned towards the hall where Luke was adjusting his helmet and trying to read the numbers while Imogen stopped outside one. “Children, if you will please get her highness!?”

Luke stumbled a bit, making a noise while Imogen reached and pulled him over. He couldn’t ask her what she was doing seeing as she quickly reached into one of the pockets of his belt and pulled out a keycard. As if she had practiced this a million times, she swiped the card over the door’s lock, it made a hissing noise. Imogen turned her attention to the cuffs on her hand, trying to turn the card on it while Luke stepped down into the room. 

His eyes stuck on the princess who seemingly slept soundly, her face was oddly peaceful for being on a weapon of mass destruction. She seemed even more charming in person, her hair was swirled into big puffs of buns on either side of her head, her dress seemed to be the brightest white he’s ever seen. Luke focused on her face because it felt oddly familiar, she almost looked like Rene. Which was an odd thing to think of someone you had just met, someone you knew nothing about. Yet he just couldn’t ignore that. 

He tensed up as the Princess blinked her eyes open, feeling as though he had violated every moral Aunt Beru had taught him about respecting women. She frowned, her thin eyebrows drawing together as she leaned up on her elbow. Her glare focused on him, eyeing him up and down and then she spoke: 

“Aren’t you a little short for a Stormtrooper?” 

Luke felt like turning back and letting the senator deal with the princess. His height seemed like the lowest hanging fruit for everyone to pick today and he was rather tired of it. Yet she had called him a--

“Oh, the uniform.” He spoke more to himself than the princess who grew more confused the longer Luke dragged things out. He reached up and pulled the helmet off to reveal that-- unlike the rest of the stormtroopers-- he was human underneath. He stared at her with bright eyes. “I’m Luke Skywalker. I’m here to rescue you!”

Leia sat up more, eyebrows pulling together even more as she shook her head. “You’re _who_?”

Luke hopped a little on his feet. “I’m here to rescue you! I’ve got your R2 unit. I’m here with Ben Kenobi.”

That is what caught Leia’s attention as she shot up from her spot, moving closer to Luke. “Ben Kenobi is here? Where?”

“Come on!” Luke grabbed her hand and tugged her forward. 

Leia wasn’t sure if it was because she liked to believe the best of people or maybe it was the fact that this Luke Skywalker had only a good aura around him. She let him bring her outside of her cell only for them to run into someone Leia thought she would possibly never see again: Imogen. 

The princess and woman were frozen for a moment before Leia let out a loud crackle, almost of victory, and jumped into Imogen’s arms. The friends held each other before Leia pulled back and placed her hands on Imogen’s arms. 

“You made it out, you’re okay!” Leia’s voice seemed to waver, on the verge of tears. She had lost so much today and she was so convinced that she would lose her last friend as well. 

Imogen’s face, for the first time Luke had met her, softened and she smiled. Her smile wasn’t as bright and full of relief as Leia’s was but it was still reassuring that maybe she was taking a moment to absorb what has happened in the past few days. 

“Couldn’t let you wallow in your grief alone, now could I?” She said softly, nudging her shoulder. Imogen glanced at Luke, waving a hand to him. “He’s the one who saved me.”

Leia looked to him with a softer smile, hardly there. “I guess we have you to thank this for.”

Luke nodded shyly. He wasn’t sure what to say, just saying “you’re welcome” didn’t seem like enough. So he, with all the elegance he could muster, said: “Any time.”

Leia raised an eyebrow while Imogen just gave him a look in return, obviously not wanting to get into one of these situations again. Luke gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck obviously acknowledging what he had said. 

There wasn’t much time to question how he had ended up saving two royals from their demise because Han Solo and company came running down the hall, screaming and blasting in the direction they had come. Luke reached over and grabbed their wrists, bringing them against one side of the hall. Rene, Ami, Han, Chewbacca, and Q took the other side. 

“Can’t get out that way!” Han called over the blasting. 

Leia frowned, glaring at the smuggler and others. “Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route!” She snapped back. 

When Han looked over to Leia, he obviously did a double take. His head tilted and his lips pulled down while his eyes squinted as if he were trying to gaze at something against the sun. He then shot a look over to Rene who had been rather quiet and focusing her mind on the troopers down the hall. 

“You two related?” He questioned, pointing a finger between them. 

Rene glanced over at Leia, it was hardly anything and she obviously didn’t even give any of it a second thought, Leia doing the same before they both snapped: “No!” 

Han glared at the older one of the two. “Well, excuse me for asking!”

“Maybe focus your asking to the troopers down the hall, Han!” Ami punched his arm and directed her attention between the fight and the princess. Her eyes widened, her mouth tilting up in a smile. “Your Highness.”

Leia made a face while Luke brought the commlink up to his mouth. “Threepio? Threepio!” He called. 

It wasn’t a moment later that 3PO made contact. “Yes, sir?” 

“We’ve been cut off!” Luke started, flinching back when a shot almost hit his head. “Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?” 

There was a response from the droid but it was unable to be heard over the yelling and blasting from both ends of the hall. 

“What was that? I didn’t copy?”

This time, 3PO’s voice came through louder. “ _I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted_.”

Rene huffed heavily through her nose. “Wonderful..”

“We could hold these off forever!” Han said sharply. 

Leia glared at the smuggler across from her. “This is some rescue! When you came in here, didn’t you have a plan for getting out?” 

“They’re the brains, Your Highness!” Ami gestured to the two Skywalker siblings, one of which had the grace to give her a sheepish smile. 

“Well, I didn’t--”

Leia snatched the blaster out of Luke’s hand and shot the small grate in the wall next to Ami, who jumped back into Rene, sending them both backwards. 

“Will you watch it!?” Ami snapped at the princess, glaring as she scooted closer to the wall. 

Leia jumped into the middle of the hall and blasted a few troopers before she stopped outside the grate and sent ami a look. “Somebody has to save our skins. Stop your gawking and hop into the garbage chute!” She then climbed into the chute and vanished into the darkness. 

Imogen glanced around the flabbergasted group and then shrugged. Anything was better than dying in this cell block. She silently ducked over and then slipped inside, Chewbacca then started to hunch in only to spring back with a gag. 

Han huffed. “Get in there you big furry oaf!” He snapped, Chewbacca gave a roar in return, waving his hand. Han clenched his jaw and kicked his rear. “I don’t care what you smell! Get in there and don’t worry about it.”

Chewbacca snapped at him once more and then climbed inside the chute, following the Princess and her friend. 

Rene glanced over to her brother and held out a hand. “This is your chance, big guy!” 

Luke frowned, shaking his head. “No, no. I’m not going until you do!”

“Luke, this isn’t up for debt. Into the garbage chute!” 

Luke stared at her with hard eyes, knowing that it was useless to really argue with her at all. He finally let out an annoyed grunt before he dashed across the opening and jumped head first into the chute. Rene let what seemed to be a sign or relief and then jumped into the hole without even saying anything to the Solo siblings. Q let out an angry sound and then made a little trill as he jumped in, the sounds echoing before he went silent. 

Ami nudged her brother. “That princess, right?” She asked. 

Han gave her a flat look. “Get into the hole!” He snapped. 

  
  
  


Rene let out a groan when she hit the garbage, a piece stabbing into her back as she shifted. She closed her eyes and just allowed herself to take a moment to absorb that they were currently in the clear of any troopers and a bigger danger. Her eyes cracked open as the hair on the back of her neck stood. 

She didn’t have much time nor room to move out of the way as Q came down, landing hard onto her stomach and making her gasp as all air left her. Her eyes widened and she pushed against his bottom. 

“Get off me, you bucket of bolts!” She shouted. 

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO JUMPED INTO A GARBAGE CHUTE!” Q retorted. 

“Rene!” Luke fumbled forward, lifting Q off her and helped her stand. 

The woman took a look around and realized that Imogen and Leia were glaring directly at Luke. She crawled off of the pile she laid on, taking Q into her arms and nodding to Luke in thanks. She clutched her droid close while Q let out a shuddering noise. 

Chewbacca let out a gruff. [Droid, there is an outlet.]

Rene grunted as she made her way over to the outlet so she could hold him there while he did his thing. Meanwhile, she heard the shuffle of the garbage as Imogen made her way over to Luke. 

“If you’re done trying to kill us,” she said firmly. 

Luke’s lips pulled down and his cheeks flourished into a brilliant red. “I-It was an accident!”

Imogen gave him a look, snatching his blaster from his hands. “Let’s hope you learn from said mistake.” 

Rene glanced between them with raised eyebrows, feeling as though they were already at a bad step. She went to question what was wrong when Ami fell onto the pile of garbage and then her brother so graciously fell on top of her, both of them starting to argue with one another as they pushed off each other. The others watched silently while they glared at one another. 

Ami stood, shifting the jacket on her as she turned to the group. “Well, this was a great idea. What now?” 

Han nodded, his glare resting on the princess sitting against a pile of garbage. “The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea,” he started, moving forward with his hands on his hips. “What an incredible smell you’ve discovered!”

“I didn’t hear you give any ideas, hotshot.” Imogen snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Now really wasn’t the time for a clashing of the heads but the senator really couldn’t stand this smuggler, nor his companions. 

“I didn’t hear _either_ of you offer an alternative,” Rene said from her spot next to Chewbacca who yipped in agreement. She shifted her hold on Q so she could look back at the smuggler and the senator who glared holes into her. “Now, if you would spare the rest of us from your quarrels and be patient.”

The group went quiet and Rene almost thanked the Force for it. She turned her attention to Q’s slow hack and huffed through her nose, it would certainly take a bit before they would truly get out of here. She just hoped that it would be long enough before stormtroopers come down and finish them off. 

She took a moment to take a deep breath and just allowed herself to feel the almost happy beeps of her droid, the humming tingling from her fingertips and up her arms. Rene almost basked in it. That was until Han found everything too slow. 

“Why are we waiting for your droid to finish this out? Move out of the way!”

“No! Wait!”

Rene turned just in time for Han’s blaster to point at her, or more specifically, the door. Chewbacca let out a roar as he pushed himself and Rene away, bringing them down as the blast shot around the room as though it were a ping pong ball. 

Once it stopped, Luke and Leia both shot up and took their chance to snap at him. “Will you forget it?” Luke moved away from Imogen who he had covered. “I already tried it! It’s magnetically sealed!”

Leia wiped some garbage from herself and waved an angry hand at him. “Put that thing away! You’re going to get us all killed!” 

Han’s jaw clenched and he sassily snapped the gun into the belt. “Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until--”

“We most definitely did not.” Ami spoke up sheepishly, feeling a little guilty for her brother taking out his stress on Leia. The princess gave her a small smile although she obviously seemed iffed by Han’s words. She was pretty, there was no doubting that and she had to be smart too if she was not only a princess but a senator too. “I think we’ve just gotta realize that we’re here right now and--”

Han waved a hand, not impressed with his sister’s sudden vow of calm. “Nah, nah, we’re not going to do that. You’re free to do that but, personally, I am not jumping on that bandwagon.” 

“It could be much worse.” Leia grumbled. 

At that same moment, a terribly loud and screechy noise broke through the room. Imogen had to press her hands to her ears due to the pitch and intensity it came out, bouncing off the walls as if it were in the same room with them. A chill went down her spine and she couldn’t help but press herself further into the pile. She was terribly sensitive to sounds like this and it made her physically recoil as though it was directly in her ear. 

The group looked around with the same anxiousness they had before and then looked to each other. 

“It’s worse.” Han finally said, hissing when Ami smacked his arm. 

Luke wanted to snap at the man but he was slowly finding out that it was useless to do so. He flattened his lips as he saw Rene’s attention go back to Q and his little mission to unlock the doors then over to the senator across from him. She grew more off by the moment, she seemed to care deeply for Leia but she wasn’t exactly as sweet as he had thought she would be. 

The only other girls (outside of his family) that he met were Camie and Jandji both of whom were involved with someone. Camie acted as though Luke was the worst thing that Tatooine has conjured up, her words usually sharp and teasing as he tried to create a bond between himself and the people he wanted to be friends with. Jandi, during her life, was rather kind and soft to Luke. They hadn’t talked much as most of her time was spent with Biggs before she died. 

Luke missed her dearly. 

Imogen Flores didn’t seem to fit in the category those two women had established. She was just...something else, she was not vile. 

Luke still had a lot to learn about her.

His thoughts broke away when he felt something brush against his calf, making him jump back with a short yelp. “There’s something alive in here!”

Sounding rather distracted and a little annoyed, Imogen spoke for the whole group. “It’s just your imagination, calm your nerves.” 

For a moment, Luke believed her. He rubbed his hands together and allowed himself to calm down, looking down at the water. His eyes widened when he spotted the tentacle peek out. “Something just peeked out of the water, see?! Look!” 

Imogen looked down at the water and only saw ripples, which had to be from him moving. “What are you going on--”

Luke let out a shout as he was pulled into the water, the group moved in a panicked flurry. 

“Luke!” Rene cried out, Chewbacca taking the droid into his hands as she moved across the room to where her brother had vanished. Han joined her side, waving his hand through the water as if to hit him and pull him up out of the water. Her eyes widened as Luke popped back up, her neck wrapped up with a tentacle as he struggled to breathe. “Luke?” 

She reached for the tentacle, struggling against it while Han tried to help him up. Ami and Leia worked together to hold out a long pipe his way. “Luke, grab onto this!”

Luke, however, had something else in mind. “Blast it, will you! M-My gun’s gone!”

“Gun,” Rene muttered, she snapped her eyes to Han. “Blast it you idiot!”

“Where?”

“Do you want a diagram!? _Anywhere_!” 

The room rang with the sound of a blaster but it wasn’t Han’s. Imogen let out a breath as the alien’s grip on Luke faltered and he could let out a little wheeze. Rene and Han helped him stand before he let out another sound and was pulled back down into the water. 

“Luke? Luke!” Han called as he waved his hand around again. 

The room grew oddly silent as it sunk in for the group that Luke was truly...gone. Q seemed to ask what was wrong while eyes turned to the silent sister that was standing still in the spot Luke had left her.

“Oh...Oh...Oh, no. This is. . .this is all _my_ fault. . ." Rene whispered to herself, her eyes burned with tears.

Everyone grew quiet as they watched the young woman. Imogen’s face filled with sorrow, Ami looked towards Leia who both wore concern on their faces and then directed it towards the woman. Han seemed to have a little guilt in his expression as he pressed a hand to her shoulders. Chewbacca, having liked the bout, let out a howl in the corner. It's too quiet, deadly quiet.

Rene hunched over, closing her eyes. She had failed Luke, she hadn't ever told him just how grateful she was for everything he had done for him. All those days of sneaking out of the house to watch podracers from a roof, just allowing himself to be a kid while she enjoyed every moment.

Luke used to ask her what Anakin Skywalker was like, was he a good dad, did he love them? Simple questions like that. Rene always told him that he was a good man, kind and caring, determined, and that he would always loved them. She would always talk about how much Luke reminded her of their mother. The kindness he showed and the hope he had in people. She wondered if she was too much like their father, if she had led them to this moment and had caused him to be lost.

' _I'm sorry, Luke._ ' She thought, hoping that he somehow knew.

His voice is a whisper in her mind but comfort rushed over her. ' _I'm sorry too._ '

Rene’s eyes widened as she moved forward. “The Force.” She whispered.

"Rene," Han said softly, knowing that it must be hard for her to understand. "I'm sorry."

Rene slowly looked up at Han, she opened her mouth to speak, to tell them that her brother was alive and that they had to act fast. Yet before she could there was a gasp and splash of water. Across the room there was Luke, gasping for breath as he struggled to pick himself up after the lack of oxygen to his body. He coughed up some water but other than that he seemed okay. Which made everyone in the room release a breath of relief. Rene’s eyes widened and her heart lifted, he was alive! He was OK!

"Grab him!" Leia exclaimed, worried that the man was going to be snatched up again.

Rene took a deep breath, releasing herself from Han’s hold and rushing to her brother. He looked up just in time for Rene to take him into her arms and hold him to her chest. 

Leia glanced around before laying her eyes on Luke again. "What happened?"

Luke closed his eyes, just basking in the comfort that Rene offered. He took a moment to try and think about what did happen under the water; what that snake like creature was doing to him. The creature was about to eat him when it suddenly cried out and let go of him. Now that he thought about it. . 

Luke opened his eyes to look at Leia. "I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared." He answered honestly.

The room let out another ominous noise. The group stiffened and their eyes directed upwards

as the walls seemed to whirr. 

“I’ve got a very bad feeling about this…” Han muttered. 

There was another loud creak before the walls around them started to close in. This made the group burst into action, Leia and Ami picking up the pole again to try and brace it against the two walls slowly closing in on them. Imogen just seemed to freeze up, placing her back against the wall and hoping for the best while Chewbacca did the same, Q started to slowly sink into the garbage. 

Luke stumbled over to help the others, putting himself next to Imogen who had given up with her struggle against the wall and focusing more on keeping herself above the garbage. Maybe this was the moment Luke died, he wasn’t sure if he would rather take his chances against that creature somewhere within this room or be squashed like a bug. 

Suddenly, Luke had a sense of panic from next to him and he heard Imogen let out a sharp breath. Looking over, he saw that her leg was trapped between the wall and the garbage. He reached forward and pulled upwards, helping her get out. She looked up at him with almost shock and then confusion, narrowing slightly as she nodded in thanks. 

“Hey, kid!” Ami called to Luke. He frowned and looked towards her. “You have those two droids on speed dial, call em up!” 

Luke’s eyes widened, he had forgotten that 3PO and R2 were currently in the control deck. He reached into one of the little pockets on the belt and pulled out the commlink, bringing it up. “Threepio! Come in, Threepio!” He called, his voice sounding strained and pitchy. 

Leia let out a noise, gaining Rene’s attention. She seemed to be sinking more into the garbage and the poll that she had been holding was bent and broken. Ami was behind her, her hands on her waist and pushing her upwards. 

“Get to the top!” 

Leia met her gaze. “I can’t.”

Ami let out a huff and knelt so Leia could use some leverage to get on top. The princess placed her hand on her shoulder and used her knee to crawl up the pile and rested on top, giving the woman below her a flash of a grateful smile. Ami then moved so she placed herself between the princess and the wall across from them, a poor attempt at keeping her from falling off the pile. 

Han pressed against Rene’s side as she stumbled back into Chewbacca. He sent her a look that was on the verge of teasing but his fear for the situation was clear in his eyes. She looked back at him with annoyance, ready to hear whatever ill timed joke he had prepared. 

“This is all part of your plan, right?” He asked, his eyebrows twitched upwards. 

Rene wanted to snap back but a part of his question seemed genuine and it seemed that he did want some type of comfort that everything would be okay. 

She swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

Han looked doubtful but turned his attention away. “One thing’s for sure,” he smirked. “We’re all going to be a lot thinner!”

“Han,” Ami’s voice came out sharp and on edge. Any other time she had satisfied him with a laugh, she would’ve maybe even participated. Yet all she could bring herself to do in this moment was dread the next thing that came from him. 

Imogen closed her eyes, grumbling. “Just…” she wanted them all to be quiet and maybe they would all die in peace. She opened her eyes again and looked towards Luke again, her face softening. The sounds of the room seemed to drown out as she realized something, as Luke yelled into his comm in a desperate attempt to contact C-3PO. In her dreams, his voice would be there. It was absurd and she knew that but he was so oddly familiar. She used to have many dreams as a child of adventure and of things greater than life, sometimes she would even have dreams of her with people-- their faces she was unable to see-- but their voices seemed to hum in her mind. Luke Skywalker seemed to be one of those people. 

Luke stopped mid call to look over at her too and his jaw clenched as his hand lowered. They both seemed to hold this contempt against each other yet as they stared at one another the fact that their fate was being sealed was washing over them. They didn’t say a word to one another but they seemed to understand that they both accepted what was happening. 

A loud buzzing broke through their gaze and Luke’s eyes snapped wider and looked down at his comm link: “Threepio?!” He seemed shocked seeing as the droid had been rather silent to his calls. 

There was a hesitancy from the other side but when the droid’s voice came through, Imogen had felt a flush of relief for the first time hearing his voice:

“ _We’ve had some problems, sir_ \--”

“Shut up and listen to me,” Luke interrupted. “Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy?” 

Imogen let out a hiss as a sharp piece pierced her leg, making her throw herself back into the wall in hopes that it would stop. The others were starting to yell as well and Leia got herself up so she was slightly suspended in the air. She closed her eyes, reached for the final squeeze when…

It didn’t come. Imogen cracked one eye open, the walls came to a halt and screeched against the mechanisms. Everyone seemed to have absorbed the fact that they were alive and that R2 and 3PO were successful. When they did truly understand this, the room erupted into cheers and cries of joy. Han and Leia enveloped each other, Rene, Ami, and Chewbacca pulled each other into a hug. When Imogen pulled herself out of the garbage she was pulled into a big hug by Luke, the boy letting out a gleeful laugh and not even caring that the woman in his arms was staring at him oddly. 

Although they were out of the clear of the garbage, they still had the Death Star to make it through. 

Luke pulled away and talked to 3PO: “We’re alright!” He watched as Imogen took Leia into her arms and they celebrated. “You did great!” 

Luke made his way through the garbage, pushing his way through to join the group as a whole. “Hey...hey, open this pressure maintenance hatch on unit number...where are we?”

Han looked up at the number. “326827!” 

* * *

Vader could no longer ignore the feelings that touched him. He knew that somewhere within this base, Obi-Wan Kenobi was lurking but that feeling that had returned that moment he connected with Lars over the holocall. The suspicion grew within the Dark Lord of the Sith, he knew something more was happening and the feelings only seemed to grow as more reports of disturbances were called throughout the Death Star. Ones that General Lars among others were helping the Captain and Princess escape. 

He had told Tarkin that he felt Obi-Wan’s presence, the man seemed to act as though it was some joke but Vader could never forget that feeling. That  _ Jedi _ . He had nightmares of meeting his old master again, to see his face and to stab his lightsaber through his heart in the same way the Jedi had him. Vader wanted nothing more than to watch the life die within his eyes. 

This Lars problem was proving to bother him more by the moment. Not only did Vader feel Obi-Wan but he also felt Lars upon the Death Star and it made him fear knowing the truth. Yet a part of him seemed to already know, he knew that if he looked at her once more maybe he would just confirm his suspicion that he had been lied to that she bared Padme’s features and that he would have to turn her. 

As he walked down the halls, he could feel Obi-Wan nearing and as that happened his anger and hatred grew more and more. His hand inched toward his lightsaber and he knew that someone would meet their fate today. 

* * *

Luke ran a hand through his hair as he adjusted his tunic neatly and held his blaster close. He felt gross and he probably smelt it too but he was just glad to be back in his own clothes and closer to getting out of here. 

“Well, that was fun,” Rene muttered bitterly, moving toward one of the halls as everyone looked over. “We ought to keep moving.”

“Ah,” Han placed his hands on his belt and stepped next to Rene with a grin making her freeze. “I think we should avoid female advice, we just might be able to get out of here.” 

  
All four women turned their glaring eyes towards Han. Rene rolled her eyes with a scoff while Luke shifted uncomfortable. “Well, let’s get moving!” As he joined Rene’s side, he gave her a look as if asking if she were alright which she responded with a simple nod. He was rather anxious to get off this weapon because of the terrible anger he felt. He couldn’t describe it outside of that, there was a terrible darkness looming.

  
Before anyone could go anywhere, Q let out a beep and then revealed a taser, his little arm directed towards the chute while Chewbacca let out a fearful moan and moved behind crates down the hall. Ami frowned with concern at her Wookiee friend, turning towards the room. 

  
“What’s wrong, Chewie?” She asked, glancing back at him. “There’s nothing there, pal!” 

Q rolled back and bumped into her, seemingly warning her away. 

  
Leia frowned at them, shaking her head. “We should stop wasting time and go.”

  
“Just wait a moment, will you?” Ami held a hand out to her, frowning. She wanted to know what was bothering Chewbacca and it was something within that room. 

  
Ami pulled out her blaster and leaned inside the room. 

  
Imogen’s eyes widened and she stumbled forward. “Wait, no!” 

  
In that moment, the creature that had attacked Luke only minutes ago was now snapping its way to Ami who jumped back-- which would be useless. A flash of blue passed Ami and went through the creature and then snapped off and went back. No matter how many times she saw a lightsaber, she would never get used to it.

  
Imogen blinked at Rene who stood oddly calm, glancing around the group and then turned on her heel. Leia stumbled forward to join her. “You’re a Jedi?” The young woman asked, looking up at her with awe. 

  
Rene barely spared her a glance. “No.” 

  
“But you have--”

  
“Having a lightsaber doesn’t make you a Jedi, Princess Organa.”

  
The others moved forward while Imogen took her chance to stop Luke, the boy blinked down at her and stared at her with confusion. She hesitated but blurted: “Have you ever been to Onderon, Skywalker?”

  
Luke tilted his head as if he was a puppy lost, shaking his head. “No, where’s that? Is that one of the core worlds?”

  
Imogen made a sound, shaking her head and then walking with the group. “Your eyes red.”  


“What?” 

She gestured to her own eye. “You eye, it’s red. I think you might’ve hurt something.”    


Luke looked to the ground and then shrugged. “There's more to worry about right now."

Confusion clouded her mind, how could he just disregard his own health like this? Yet Imogen couldn't disagree with him either. So she turned her attention towards the group in front of her. 

"So where are we going?" Han asked, crossing his arms. 

"We're going to go above the hangar and then we're going to split up." Rene said. 

"What?" Han stopped, causing Luke to bump into his back and blink up at him with annoyance. The smuggler placed his hands on his hips once again and glared at the woman. " _Split up_? Are you mad?"

Rene stopped and an amused glint took her eyes. "I've been told that once or twice."

Han's eyebrows shot up. "You're cracking jokes now? Okay," he turned towards the others and clapped his hands together. "We're not going to be splitting up."

"Suddenly you give the orders?" Rene grumbled at him, eyes narrowed. 

Han wasn't scared to face the woman, he even thought it amusing. He leaned forward to get in her face, pointing and unwavering finger at her. "Listen, sweetheart, every time I've followed you around here-- I end up near death! So, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from just one person! _Me_!"

Rene rolled her eyes, smacking his finger away. "I've been the one saving your ass this whole time, Solo. I think you need me!" 

Han reeled back as if he were physically pushed. " _Need you_? I don't need you!" 

"Then you won't have any problem splitting up." She said through her teeth and then continued on again. 

Han glanced back at Luke who glared back. "No reward is worth this." He then followed after her. 

Leia wrapped her arms around her middle and slipped next to Luke, feeling more comfortable with him outside of Imogen. She wondered how he managed to get in with this mess and what he expected to get out of it. 

"Do they do this a lot?" She asked softly, looking at where Rene and Han grumbled passively at each other. 

Luke blinked at her, glancing at Imogen who seemed to be lost within her own mind so that meant a princess was talking to him. He looked down at Leia and gave a small smile in return. "What?"

"Them, do they argue often?" 

Luke looked to his sister and Han, tilting his head and then shaking it. "No, no. We just met them." 

"Since they've met? Yes." Ami joined in on the conversation, staring at the back of her brother's head. She ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. "Great dynamic."

Leia stared up at her, nodding slowly. "Right," she glanced at the floor and then back up at Ami. "I'm Leia Organa."

"Amilie Solo, you can call me Ami." She said with a smirk. 

Leia raised a brow. "Really?"

"Anything for royalty." 

Leia's eyes turned down and her arms wrapped tightly around her once more. Leia didn't feel like royalty anymore, she didn't feel like much. She was just another woman that was victim to the Empire, she had no home, had no family left-- she was nothing except Leia. Just _Leia_. 

No, no. She still meant something to the Rebellion...at least, she hoped she did..maybe they were expecting her to lead in the same fashion Bail and Breha had. She couldn't be them, she could never even live up to anything they had done. 

She took a sharp inhale of breath and brought herself back to the present, looking towards Ami again. "How charming."

Ami grinned, not seeming to notice the off mood Leia was in. "I think so too."

"Did you get the same ignorant gene as your brother?" Imogen spoke up. 

Ami frowned and looked to her, pointing a finger at her. "You're not a cheery person, are you?"

Imogen only gave her a look in return, clenching her jaw. "I am when I'm not being hunted down and killed." She shot back. "Which seems to follow you two around."

Ami blinked. "It wasn't like you were doing any better on your own." 

Imogen waved a hand, closing her eyes as she brought her other hand to her forehead. "I had a plan."

"Oh, oh, I'm sure you did." Ami crossed her arms, shaking her head as a bitter look took her expression. Leia and Luke looked to each other with the same tired expression, two more people that didn't seem to get along. Ami placed her hand on her chin. "Please, tell me what this plan detailed?"

Imogen hesitated, turning slightly as her eyes narrowed. "I was going to escape and save Leia." 

"Sure, pal," Ami huffed. 

Imogen stopped and pointed a finger at her. "It doesn't sound any more detailed than that half witted plan that you formulated." 

Ami shook her head, stepping back as she pointed to Luke. "That was his--"

"Yet you helped him carry it out." Imogen glanced at Luke who recoiled under her gaze. 

"Will you two be quite?" Rene turned back, her expression daring them to speak against her. She turned and peeked around the corner, eyebrows twitching upwards as she noted that most of the officers seemed oddly calm for have being breached. 

She waved the group forward and they shuffled across the hallway and to the bay window. She rolled her eyes as Han gave a delightful smile, he looked down at his ship with almost loving eyes. "There she is," he whispered. 

"I pity the person who has to compete with that ship." Rene muttered, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. 

Luke rushed forward and brought the comm to his mouth. "Threepio, do you copy?" 

There was a crackle. " _For the moment_ ," his voice sounded on the verge of nervousness, nothing that really alarmed the group. " _Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship_."

Luke's eyes brightened. "We're right above you. Stand by." 

"There's a lot of troopers around her.." Ami said softly, resting her cheek against her fist. She just wanted to return back to the safety of her home. 

Leia leaned over and let out a small laugh. "You came in that thing?" Han and Ami looked towards her as she shook her head. "You're braver than I thought."

"Nice," Han muttered, grabbing her hand. "Come on!" 

The moment that they turned the corner, they ran into stormtroopers. Almost comically, the two groups stared at each other for an extended period of time. Then Han gave the first shot, causing the group of troopers to run off in the opposite direction with Han following close behind. 

"Get back to the ship!" He called over his shoulder as he, Chewbacca, and Ami ran off towards the troopers. 

"What?" Rene blinked, running to the middle of the room. "Han, get back here!"  The man was way too far to hear her and if he did, he obviously ignored her. The trio seemed to take all the troopers and place all the attention on them. She huffed. "So much for staying together, hm?"

"What now?" Luke asked, looking around. 

"They certainly have courage." Leia observed quietly, looking to where the three had vanished. 

Luke looked at her, his hands clenched. "What good will it do us if they gets killed?" 

"Honor is quite the thing to die with," Imogen said, sending Luke a look. 

"Okay," Rene broke in before another argument could possibly break through in the group. "Imogen, you're with me. Luke, you take the princess and loop around-- meet us and the others back at the Falcon, got it?"

Luke reached forward and grabbed her hand. "Wait, how am I supposed to know where I'm going?" 

Rene looked at him oddly, glancing him up and down. "You'll know." She turned and her Imogen went down one hallway leaving Leia and Luke to figure out the rest. 

* * *

Obi-Wan felt him before he had seen him. 

It felt like a million years before Vader came from down the hall, his lightsaber (although inactivated) was tightly grasped in his hand. His cape seemed to flow behind his back and his grace was overshadowed by his menace, the darkness that came off of him was a heavy blanket thrown over a sun. Obi-Wan no longer saw the man that had been his friend inside of him, he was a mere machine. 

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan," Vader spoke, the deepness of his voice and the rasp of his breath causing Obi-Wan to stiffen. "We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete." 

Obi-Wan said nothing in reply, moving into his defensive stance, his lightsaber raised and two fingers pointed out to the Sith. Vader followed suit in his own stance, heavy and mostly focused on his upper strength. 

"When I left you, I was but a learner; now I am the master." 

When the words left Obi-Wan's mouth, he knew that there was no room left for conversation: "Only a master of evil, Darth." 

In a blink of an eye, Vader's lightsaber struck down upon Obi-Wan's. 

* * *

Imogen followed close behind Rene quietly, feeling as though she were that girl new to the Rebellion being taught once again. There were times where Rene would run stealth drills, random ones where Imogen would be confined within a dim room and have to sneak from one end to the other, retrieve a "package" (usually a cookie) without Rene finding her. She was usually successful but there were times where Rene seemed unusually able to find her. 

That lightsaber seemed to explain a lot now.

"Where are we going?" Imogen asked quietly, being sure to keep her step as light as Rene's.

Rene glanced back at her, then forward. "Looping around to the hangar."

"Hmph." 

Imogen felt as though something bad was going to happen, something that would through this plan out the air lock. She felt as though this group seemed to conjure up one bad dream after another. She would probably be better off fighting this whole station alone because it even felt like that right now. 

The hairs on the back of her neck tingled at the same moment the crisp Coruscanti accent broke the air: "General Lars," 

Rene seemed to freeze up (which was very unlike the Rene Imogen knew) and she turned back, facing a tall woman with tightly pulled back fire hair, and decked out in black uniform. Imogen could see that Rene's hand twitched toward her lightsaber behind her. Yet she kept a cool and collected expression on her face as she addressed the other person a few feet from them. 

"Jade," Rene said just as stiffly.

Jade's front of naivety made Imogen's nerves rise on the ends. "Where are you taking her?" 

Rene glanced at Imogen, pausing for a moment and then let out a growl: "Don't act stupid, Mara. It's not a good look on you."

Mara's red lightsaber burned in the hallway, she twirled it in her hand and then she went into a defensive stance. "You're a traitor." Rene didn't hesitate to turn on her own lightsaber which shocked Mara obviously by the twitch of her eyebrows upwards. " _Jedi_." 

"You wish." 

Imogen stumbled back as the two women's sword met. She pressed herself against the wall and just watched as they almost skillfully met one another multiple times. The clash was almost loud enough too break one's ears and Imogen's nerves continued to rise the louder they got. The red and blue shined against their faces as they glared at one another. 

"The Empire treated you well!" Mara snapped, sounding almost like an animal. 

Rene didn't falter. "You are blind to what they do!" 

They pushed away from each other, Mara taking deep and panting breaths while Rene seemed almost unaffected. 

"They are bringing peace, Lars, when will you see that?"

"They bring death and destruction, I will not stand by that." Rene ran towards her and raised her saber high above her head and brought it down upon Mara's, the fire haired woman was sent down. "And it's not Lars...my name is Rene Skywalker. And you are beaten." 

She used the Force to push Mara back and into a wall. 

Imogen held herself close to the wall while Rene came past, grabbing her hand: "Let's go find the others." 

* * *

When Han, Chewbacca, and Ami reached the hangar. They were alone. 

Han let out a huff and looked at his sister and friend with annoyance. "Didn't we just leave this party?" 

Right on cue, Luke and Leia showed up with Rene and Imogen coming from the other side. Han and Amie shared a look as if asking one another how and why they managed to meet up at the same time, yet shrugged it off. The older smuggler looked back to the others with an amused look: "What kept you?"

"Ran into some old friends." Leia answered, hoping that Luke would agree with her. 

Han shifted to Rene. "You?"

Imogen glanced to Rene who kept her gaze out. "A party." She answered for them. 

"Well, while you all were having fun, we managed to get those troopers distracted." Ami said proudly, her chin raising. 

"They must be distracted too," Rene said stiffly as she watched the troopers that were guarding the Falcon move to out of the area of sight. She rushed forward and motioned for the group to follow her which they didn't hesitate to do. 

The hangar was silent and the opening was a clear shot to the Falcon. Everyone was making their way over until Luke stopped and spotted Obi-Wan engaged in a fight with Darth Vader, he frowned and jogged over to the middle and watched with confusion.

"Ben?" He asked himself quietly.

He felt almost hypnotized by the luminous blue and red that filled the hall and the way Vader and Obi-Wan exchanged in battle so fluently. The loud hum of the two sabers seemed to bring together to rub inside Luke's ear, he couldn't look away from the fight and he felt as though he needed to interfere. The battle is almost brilliant and, in its own way, it was beautiful. 

Luke though realized something was off when he saw Vader get the upper hand, he pushed Obi-Wan and his saber almost seemed to fall from his hands.

Vader held the lightsaber to Obi-Wan's throat, staring into his eyes from behind the mask and his hand clenching the hilt of his saber. He took a deep and rasping breath before he asked the one question he needed to get answered the most, the one that he needed to know with his whole being. 

"Does she live on, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan's eyes seemed to falter and then they flickered over to where Luke and Rene watched on, the older girl holding onto Luke's arm and demanding that they leaved before it was too late. He took a long time to respond and the more that the silence dragged on, the more Vader knew he dreaded the answer. 

He met his eyes, cold blue meeting the black visor. "You know the truth." 

Something within Vader snapped and he brought his saber down upon Obi-Wan with the sheer force of 20 men, the anger and the heartbreak of many generations. His lightsaber cut through the old man but he didn't get the satisfaction of seeing the life die within his eyes because the moment his saber met his shoulder, he had vanished. Unlike Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan had accepted his fate before he even knew Vader was going to kill him. 

" _No_!" 

Vader snapped his head over and saw a blonde boy being pulled by Rene as she too seemed to cry, shaking her head and pointed her blaster at the troopers and shot. He couldn't move from his spot, couldn't bring himself to lift his hand and use his powers to wrap an invisible hand around her neck because a part of himself...his old self seemed to spark alive. Vader clenched his hands and the anger blossomed into rage as he moved forward, ready to reclaim his daughter as his own family-- to save her from the fate the Rebellion had for her. 

The boy took his shot and the doors slammed in his face, leaving him in the dark of the corridor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a big boy but I thought since the escape should just all be covered in one chapter, it'd be snazzy. Also next chapter is gonna be bit of a filler just because there's the trip of Yavin I want to cover but don't want it to bleed over into the flow of main plot.
> 
> Random New Hope fact: Mark Hamill popped a blood vessel in his eye doing the garbage chute scene.


End file.
